EL VIENTO, EL MAR Y LA LUNA
by Yue Tomoe
Summary: Hola... Esta es la historia que Yue Tomoe me refirió betear. Está completa, revisada, y es muy activa, y entretenida. Larga, pero prometo subir al menos un chap por dia. Yuri: MK/OC y MK/HT. Lemon suave en algunos capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

En esta historia hay dos narradores el externo, "yo",… y el interno, "uno de los personajes"

Cuando yo narre las letras aparecerán _**cursivas**_ y cuando el personaje narre, las letras serán **normales.** (Espero que me hayan entendido)

Deben de tener un poco de paciencia ya que los primeros capítulos parecerán que no tienen nada que ver, pero si tienen y mucho.

En el fic intente poner de todo, romance, desamor, traición, comedia, acción, etc.

Uno que otro capítulo si está un poco subidito de tono (un poco lemon), por que como ya les había mencionado intenté poner de todo un poco.

Cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación o reclamo, escríbanme a: angelunar_

Bueno, ahora si dejo que lo disfruten…

"EL VIENTO, EL MAR Y LA LUNA"

CAPÍTULO

I

"Nuestra Historia"

En mi vida todo marchaba bien. Tenía, dinero ya que soy profesora en una universidad y gracias a una herencia que me dejo un familiar que ni siquiera conocí. Tenía Salud, pues no padezco de ninguna enfermedad grave, solo lo común, gripa, tos, etc. Nada fuera de lo ordinario. Pero sobre todo, tenia amor, si, el mejor amor que pude haber encontrado y que tal vez no merecía.

Como verán todo marchaba a la perfección. Pero desde hace seis meses mi vida cambio por completo, para ser más exactos las cosas empezaron a cambiar en nuestro primer aniversario.

Seis meses atrás… (11 de marzo) 

Yo me encontraba dando clases en la facultad de literatura

- Pues bien ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda? --Como es clásico en todos los alumnos, nadie levanto la mano.

- De acuerdo, entonces pueden irse.

Ya todos se habían retirado, cuando entonces alguien entró y escuché una voz muy conocida para mí.

- Yo si tengo una duda.

- ¡Ah!... entonces señorita Michiru, dígame su pregunta.

- Mi duda es saber…mmm… ¿Cuánto me ama? Profesora Yue -Sama

- Sabes, te amo más que al brillo de las estrellas, te amo más que a la oscuridad de la noche, te amo más que a mi propio nombre que es como el de la luna, te amo mas… más que… ¡Más que a mi propia vida!

- Yo también te amo, mi amor

Apenas acababa de decir esto y ya tenía sus brazos estrechando el cuello de Yue y acercando su rostro poco a poco logro robar un beso a su amada.

Yue- Me pones de nervios

Michiru- Ya lo sé y me encanta ponerte así ^_^

Michiru volvió a darle un beso a su novia Yue, separándose un poco solo alcanzó a decir que ya era tarde y que tenían que irse si querían aprovechar el día. Ya que para ellas era un día muy especial pues era su primer aniversario.

_Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, al salir de la universidad nos dirigimos a un bonito parque ahí comimos algo que Michiru había preparado, todo era tan perfecto, cuando acabamos de comer dimos un pequeño paseo por el parque para después sentarnos a mirar el atardecer. Yo no atinaba a creer que aquella bella mujer era mía, sus besos, sus caricias, su calor, su dulzura, todo eso ahora me pertenecía a mí._

Michiru- Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido

Yue- Mmm… No sé.

Michiru- Que no sabes- Dijo Michiru, un poco asustada.

Yue- Digo entregarte el regalo que te traje…Tal vez no te guste.

Michiru, dijo con una sonrisa picara- todo lo que tú me das me gusta.

Entonces Yue saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una hermosa cajita forrada de terciopelo negro, Yue titubeó un poco para abrir la cajita.

Yue- Michiru antes de entregarte esto quiero que sepas que para mi eres lo mas importante en mi vida, que sin ti no tengo razones para estar en este mundo y que…

Hotaru- Mamá Michiru, mamá Michiru- Corría muy rápido para poder abrazar a su mamá, Michiru se levanto y extendió sus brazos para recibir el abrazo de Hotaru.

Michiru- Hola mi niñita consentida.

Setsuna- Hotaru ya no quería estar en casa así que venimos a buscarlas.

Hotaru- ¿Oye Yue, ya te le estas declarando a mi mamá Michiru?

Yue- Eh ¿Yo? Mmm eh- Rascándose la cabeza O_O

Michiru- Hotaru, deja en paz a Yue.

Hotaru- Que tiene, mamá Michiru, o no crees que ya se tardo un poquito, yo ya quiero que se vaya a vivir con nosotras.

Hotaru acabo de decir esto y todas se ruborizaron. Setsuna para enfriar un poco las cosas tomo de la manita a Hotaru.

Setsuna- Hotaru, será mejor que nos vayamos y dejemos a mamá Michiru y a Yue para que sigan platicando.

Yue- Creo que también nosotras nos iremos para poder cambiarnos la ropa, así que yo las llevare a su casa-dirigiéndose a Michiru- Y después pasare por ti a las 10:00 para ir a donde quedamos.

Hotaru interrumpió- y a donde van a ir…Aaah…Seguramente a una cena muy romántica ¿verdad?

Yue- ¿Eh? O_o

Michiru y Setsuna- ¡¡¡Hotaru!!! *o*

Continuará…

Como podrán ver este capitulo estuvo cortito, pero poco a poco van creciendo y espero que hasta aquí le estén entendiendo y sino pues aquí esta el otro capitulo.

Cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación o reclamo, escríbanme a: angelunar_


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de leer: Este fanfic fue creado por una amiga, Angel Lunar era su Nick. Me lo dio para corregirlo, pero antes de dejar de ser un humano, y volverse ángel, dejó expresa su voluntad de que subiéramos sus fanfics. Le dejaré sólo algunas correcciones, mayormente puntual, y acentual. El resto está con su genial toque.

Cumpliendo esto, y en memoria de Yue, está el siguiente capítulo:

CAPITULO II

"LA CITA"

Eran las diez en punto cuando yo ya me encontraba tocando la puerta de la casa de Michiru. En realidad intenté vestirme lo mejor que pude, ya que soy muy informal en mi forma de vestir, por lo regular cuando doy clases uso un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa o una playera negra y una chamarra encima, no es necesario amarrar mi cabello color plateado ya que es corto y apenas llega a mis hombros. Así que esta vez me puse un pantalón de vestir, una blusa y un sacó, cabe mencionar que todo esto era de color negro ya que amo este color (hasta mi convertible es negro).

Estaba por tocar por segunda vez, cuando escuché una vocecita que decía "yo abro, yo abro", era Hotaru. Me quede admirándola ya que se parece mucho a Michiru, es tan tierna y tiene su misma delicadeza… ahora que lo pienso no sé cuando empezó a quererme, ya que al principio fue muy duro ganarme su confianza. Era muy callada conmigo y hasta parecía que me odiaba… Creo que me gané su cariño cuando estuve a punto de terminar con Michiru porque a ella le afectaba mucho que Hotaru no me quisiera, y yo no soportaba la idea de que Michiru sufriera al no estar bien con su hija; ya que era la única razón para no deprimiese cada vez que pensaba en el amor y en su pasado…

Hotaru- ¡Hola Yue! mi mamá Michiru no tarda en bajar, bueno eso espero, ya ves que luego se tarda añooooooos en arreglarse. *_*

Yue- No te preocupes, que yo tengo toda una vida para esperarla ^_^

Setsuna- Hola Yue pasa, te ves muy bien.

Yue- Eh… gracias.

Yue tomo asiento en la sala, mientras Setsuna le preparaba un café

Hotaru- Oye Yue ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Yue- Claro princesita.

Hotaru- ¿Tú crees que mi mamá Michiru te ama?

Yue dijo, algo nerviosa- Vaya, como siempre lo he dicho, para tu corta edad tienes una madurez superior a los demás niños

Setsuna- Hotaru, saca unas galletas para Yue, por favor.

Hotaru- Si mamá Setsuna.

En ese instante me quedé pensando en la pregunta de Hotaru. ¿Cómo podría estar segura si Michiru me amaba o no? Estaba en esa reflexión cuando de repente escuché pasos por las escaleras, y al alzar la vista ahí estaba ella, con su hermoso vestido azul marino, tan entallado que resaltaba aun mas su hermosa figura, traía unos guantes blancos que cubrían sus tiernas y delicadas manos, y unas zapatillas que hacían aun más hermosas sus piernas, y su cabello agua marina lo traía suelto como a mí me gustaba.

Al verla me quede sin aliento, con la boca entre abierta para tratar de tomar aire, aun que era imposible.

Michiru- Cierra la boca amor, o se te van a meter las moscas –dijo esto cubriendo su sonrisa con la mano derecha.

Yue- Es que… te ves… muy… te ves bellísima. –Me adelanté, y le tomé su mano.

Michiru- ¿Por qué mejor no nos vamos ya?

Yue- recuperando la compostura -Claro hermosa como usted ordene- ofreciendo su brazo

Setsuna- Bueno, yo me tomare el café.

Hotaru- Y yo las galletitas.

Yue- Les prometo que mañana me tomare todo el café que Setsuna me prepare y todas las galletas que mi princesita me regale, ¿De acuerdo?

Hotaru- Bueeeeeno.

Ya Michiru y Yue se encontraban en camino al auto cuando Hotaru gritó:

¡¡¡Se portan bien eeeh!!! o_o

Michiru y Yue voltearon y le regalaron una sonrisa. Yue le abrió la puerta del convertible negro y cuando Michiru iba a entrar vio una rosa roja en el asiento del copiloto, la miro con una sonrisa tierna e indescriptible, la tomó entre sus manos, dio media vuelta, se perdió en los ojos grises de Yue y le dio un largo beso, cuando de pronto los ojos de Michiru empezaron a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, mojando las mejillas de Yue.

Yue se incorporó, ¿No se extraña o sorprende? secó las lagrimas de Michiru con un par, besos y le pregunto qué era lo que ocurría. Michiru la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas como si no quisiera desprenderse de ella, paso su cálido aliento por el oído de Yue…

- Te amo- Lo dijo como un susurro que escapa al viento.

- Mi bella princesa- Tomo la barbilla de Michiru y le dio un beso- yo no quiero llorar, así que mejor nos vamos.

Michiru solo asintió con la cabeza, se subieron al auto y Yue puso en marcha el convertible. Yue se aferraba al volante y Michiru se aferraba al brazo derecho de Yue, en cada semáforo en rojo se daban un pequeño beso y me miraba fijamente a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna, tan sólo se escuchaban los suspiros en el aire. Se metieron a una calle no muy transitada y en eso Yue frenó, parándose frente a una cafetería, Michiru volteó un poco sorprendida.

Michiru- ¿Y esto?

Yue- ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó?

Michiru con una sonrisa- No… Aquí nos conocimos.

Yue- Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, era la primera vez que yo entraba a esta cafetería, ya que la que yo era cliente habitual, aquel día no abrió, y me senté en aquél rincón, pedí un expreso y en eso entraste tú, con un hermoso vestido azul claro, con tu cabello suelto y entre tus manos un estuche de violín… en ese momento pensé que eras un ángel, y aun lo sigo pensando.

Michiru- Yo también me acuerdo perfectamente, me dirigía a mis clases de violín, pero como no me había dado tiempo de almorzar pensé que sería una buena idea tomarme un café y después irme a mis clases; aun que estaba un poco temerosa ya que también era la primera vez que entraba a esta cafetería y no me gusta tomar cualquier café. Recuerdo que entré, me senté al otro extremo de la cafetería, pedí un capuchino y al alzar la vista te vi… la mesera ya te llevaba el café, abriste el portafolios que tenias en la mesa y diste un pequeño sorbo a tu café, levantaste la mirada como si supieras que te observaban, me agache rápidamente Y yo estaba roja…. Me dieron el café y al tomar el primer sorbo sentía que me miraban y al alzar la vista tu ya mirabas a otra parte, de repente tomaste tu portafolios, te levantaste, pagaste la cuenta, me dirigiste tu última mirada y te retiraste.

En ese instante sentí una soledad inexplicable, como cundo la luna se encuentra escondida entre las nubes y sí, yo me imagine que eras como mi luna personal y yo también… aun lo sigo pensando.

Continuará…

Este capítulo también esta corto, pero recuerden que van creciendo Jajaja y mientras más sigan leyendo, mas forma va agarrando la historia.

Y aquí está el siguiente capitulo

Cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación o reclamo, escríbanme a: _**angelunar_**_

Nota: el fanfic esta completo, no dejes de leer… si quieres, puedes dejar review, creeme, donde este sabra que su trabajo fue apreciado.


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! Me alegro mucho que les haya gustado el fanfic. ¡Muchas gracias por sus review! Sé que Yue, doquiera que esté, sabe que les gusta. _

_Si alguien se pregunta.. ¿Cómo era Yue? ¿Quién era esta esritora que murió sin publicar? Pues, capítulo a capítulo, iremos dando la respuesta._

_Voy a empezar por decir que amaba a la LUNA (no tanto como yo) pero también la amaba, era su amante, su fiel compañera, era muy indispensable para ella, si no salía se deprimía un poco, pero siempre decía que se estaba arreglando para poder verse de nueva cuenta._

_**CAPITULO III: **_

"_**La Cafetería"**_

**Yue tomó de la mano a Michiru y le dijo que sería una buena idea que entraran, ya que ahí se habían declarado su amor, Michiru sonrió y le dijo que si, entraron a la cafetería y precisamente los dos rincones estaban vacíos como si la gente supiera que eran especiales esos dos lugares y ellas no se decidían en cual rincón sentarse así que Michiru tomo de la mano a Yue y la sentó en el rincón que Yue siempre ocupaba, soltó su mano y se dirigió al otro extremo que era el lugar de ella, así quedaron de frente como la primera vez. **

**Yue sonrió. Las meseras se acercaron a ellas y tomaron su orden. La de Yue un expreso, y de Michiru un capuchino. Desde lejos se intercambiaban sonrisas como ya antes lo habían hecho, les dieron el pedido y cuando Yue ya iba a la mitad de su expreso se levantó con la taza en la mano y se dirigió a Michiru…**

_**Yue- Mi… mi… ¿Michiru me puedo sentar contigo?**_

_**Michiru- Eh, si claro**_

**Yue tomando asiento**_**- Diablos me puse tan nerviosa como la primera vez que me acerque a ti.**_

**Michiru un poco burlona**_**- Pues esta vez lo hiciste mejor, en esta ocasión no me tiraste el café.**_

**Yue agachó la mirada un poco apenada. **

_**Michiru- No te preocupes amor, eso fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti- **_**le dio un beso en la mejilla.**

_**Yue- No puedo creer que me tardé tres meses para hablarte, dejé de ir a mi cafetería favorita con la idea de encontrarte cada mañana aquí, y gracias a dios así era, tú en este lugar y yo en el mío, siempre intentando darme valor para acercarme, ni siquiera tuve el valor de preguntarte tu nombre, yo lo supe gracias a una de las meseras que trabajaba aquí.**_

_**Esa mañana no llegaste o tal vez fue que yo llegue un poco tarde, estuve ahí esperando media hora para que llegaras y no apareciste. Sentí una enorme tristeza y un miedo que me devoraba por dentro al pensar que jamás volverías a regresar a la cafetería y me maldecía por no haberme acercado antes para decirte lo que sentía, que cobarde era por no habértelo dicho tres meses atrás, me retiré después de cinco expresos y hasta llegue tarde para dar clases.**_

_**Michiru- Pero mi amor yo si llegué, también se me había hecho tarde, ya hacía tres meses que te encontraba en este lugar y casi siempre trataba de llegar puntualmente a las 9:00, pero ese día el despertador no sonó y llegue a las 10:15 con la esperanza de encontrarte todavía en tu lugar preferido pero no estabas, ya no valía la pena pedir mi café así que me retiré y hasta el profesor me regaño por llegar tarde a su clase. *_***_

_**Yue- Toda la tarde estuve pensando en ti, en por qué no habías asistido, llegué a pensar que quizá te habías ido a algún lugar con tu novio ya que una chica tan bonita como tú no podía estar sola.**_

_**Y en la noche al llegar a mi departamento no quise entrar, y preferí venir a la cafetería, sólo para imaginarte sentada aquí, como siempre, pedí mi expreso esta vez sin azúcar ya que lo quería tomar tal y como me sentía, de repente te vi entrar aquí, no sabía si eras real o una ilusión por tanta cafeína que había tomado en la mañana, te sentaste y esta vez estaba decidida a hablarte aun que lo perdiera todo en el intento… **_

…_**nunca te había preguntado esto pero… ¿Qué te hizo aparecerte esa noche aquí?**_

_**Michiru- lo mismo que a ti, sólo quería imaginarte leyendo un libro, con tu portafolio al lado y tu expreso en una mano… y yo también antes de entrar me preguntaba si habrías venido, y me invadía la duda de saber si te habías dado cuenta de mi ausencia esa mañana.**_

_**Yue- Como podrás haberte dado cuenta ahora claro que me di cuenta de tu ausencia, princesita.**_

_**Michiru- Pues bien- **_**tomando aire para continuar**_**- Cuando entré y te vi sentada en el rincón sentí que mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho, sentía como la felicidad invadía todo mi cuerpo, intenté disimular y me fui a sentar en mi lugar, pedí lo de siempre y tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar porque esa mañana no te había visto y ya te echaba de menos, por eso al verte mis lágrimas no eran de tristeza sino de alegría.**_

_**Yue- Me acerque a ti, los nervios me ganaron y al tartamudear tu nombre derrame mi café sobre ti. -Risas.- no sabía dónde meter la cara, ni cómo disculparme, pero tú sólo me dijiste "siéntate"**____**¡Llamándome por mi nombre! cosa que a mí me extrañó, y al hacerlo**____**notar me dijiste que se lo habías preguntado a una mesera.**_

_**Michiru- Estabas sentada frente a mí y te pedí que te sentaras a mi lado, justo como estas ahora**_

_**Yue- Si y yo con todo y mis nervios te obedecí, me senté a tu lado, tomé tus manos y en eso se fue la luz, sentí que te estremeciste y te apegaste mas a mí y volteé para observarte y tu rostro estaba tan iluminado que parecía que no le hacía falta la luz, cerramos nuestros ojos y cuando menos me di cuenta**_

_**Michiru- ¡Te besé!**_

_**Yue- si…- **_**sonriendo**_**- y precisamente hoy hace un año,… un bellísimo 11 de marzo… -**_**suspirando**_**- aunque después tuve que compensar lo de tu cumpleaños, que había pasado justamente cinco días antes**_

_**Michiru- Y créeme que fue la mejor recompensa que pude haber tenido en ningún cumpleaños- **_**dijo esto mordiéndose los labios y poniendo nerviosa a Yue**

_**Yue- Eh, ¿de verdad? **_

_**Michiru- claro aun que, creó que esta noche será mucho mejor…**_

**Continuaron hablando y riendo, así que de nueva cuenta subieron al auto, hasta llegar a un hermoso lugar: Un bosque con unas cabañas alrededor, y al centro de todas las cabañas se encontraba un restauran al aire libre.**

**El mesero las atendió, acabaron de cenar y se retiraron para alejarse un poco de las personas, caminar, bajar las calorías, llegaron a una colina donde se podía contemplar aún mejor la luna llena, platicaban, se reían, se miraban todo iba a la perfección.**

_**Yue- Señorita Michiru, ¿Bailaría esta pieza conmigo?**_

_**Michiru- Pero ni siquiera hay música, mi amor.**_

_**Yue- Y quien dijo que no hay… tan solo escucha mi corazón… ¿Qué mejor música puedes pedir?**_

**Michiru se levantó y empezaron a bailar como si en realidad hubiera música alrededor y cuando estaban a punto de darse un beso se escuchó una voz…**

_**-Hola mi bella sirena, mi diosa del mar… **_

**Continuará…**

_**Espero que con este capítulo ya les este quedando más clara la historia y por si no pues aquí está el otro capitulo**_

_**Cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación o reclamo, escríbanme a: **_

_**angel_lunar_**_


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV:

"El Rencuentro"

Como ayer no publiqué, hoy día publico dos. Aviso que es improbable que lo haga mañana. Quería darle gracias a todos por el apoyo que brindan, y sepan que donde sea que esté, Yue estaría feliz de leerlos.

Sobre Yue, capitulo dos: Si, así era ella; extremista, sincera y fiel a sus amigos, jamás te dejaba solo, se procuraba por los que amaba, y si algún día llegabas a decepcionarla, te perdonaba "todos merecemos una segundo oportunidad" siempre decía eso, y a más de uno le dio más de dos oportunidades..

Michiru y yo dejamos de bailar inmediatamente y nos apartamos un poco, sobretodo yo para poder saber quién era el dueño de esa voz

Michiru- ¡¡¡HARUKA!!!

Yue- ¿Haruka?- dije para mí.

Haruka- Hola preciosa.

Michiru- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Haruka- Lo mismo que tu… Vine con una amiga.

Michiru levantando una ceja- ¿Con una amiga?

Haruka- Sí… de hecho… ahí viene…

Michiru y yo volteamos para ver a la linda chica que se acercaba.

Michiru- ¿Amy? No me imaginaba que salieras con ella.

Haruka- Pues… Como te lo digo… Eh…

Amy- Hola Michiru- Dijo con una sonrisa inocente la muchachita de cabello azul.

Michiru un poco molesta- ¡Hola Amy!

Michiru se acerco a mí, me tomó del brazo y les dijo…

Michiru- Haruka, Amy, les presento a Yue.

Haruka- Yue ¡Eh! Hasta que tengo el digno placer de conocerte- Me dijo esto con un gran tono de sarcasmo.

Yue- Pues si… Hasta que finalmente yo también te conozco.

Estiré mi mano para estrechar la suya y apenas las juntamos, apretó mi mano como queriéndome demostrar lo fuerte que es y obviamente yo no me podía quedar atrás

Yue- Es un placer- Dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, cosa que pareció enfadarle mucho.

Amy- ¡Hola mucho gusto!

Yue- Igualmente Amy- Dije tomando su mano y brindándole una linda sonrisa, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

Haruka- Ya es hora de irnos Amy… Bueno preciosa- Dijo dirigiéndose a Michiru- Nos veremos muy pronto.

Se acerco la tomo por la cintura dándole un beso que casi rozaba los labios de Michiru, haciendo que esta se quedara estática, cosa que hizo que me hirviera la sangre, pero me aguanté lo mas que pude, no iba a darle el gusto a Haruka de que me viera celosa, entonces Haruka se acerco a mi sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Haruka- Cuídame por mientras a mi hermosa sirena- Dijo burlándose de mí, y en seguida se retiró con su acompañante.

Yo me quede con la rabia consumiéndome por dentro, y me maldecía una y otra vez, "¿Por qué no le dije nada?, ¿Cómo se atreve a tanto cinismo?, y yo ¿Por qué no le rompí la cara?", cuando sentí que Michiru tomaba mi mano.

Yue- Suéltame.

Michiru- ¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!

Yue- ¡¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?, ¿Por qué dejaste que te besara de esa forma?!

Michiru- Porque no creí que se atreviera tanto y mucho menos en tu presencia.

Yue- ¿Sabes que fue lo que me dijo?... que te cuidara por mientras… ¿A qué crees que se refiera con eso?- dije al punto de la histeria.

Michiru- Y yo que voy a saber- me dijo ya muy molesta.

Tome aire y le dije- Será mejor que vaya a dar una vuelta por el bosque no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo y mucho menos en este día… Así que te veré en la cabaña- Le di un beso en la mejilla y me retiré.

Creo que recorrí todo el bosque antes de llagar a la cabaña en la que me aguardaba mi hermosa princesa, iba ya dirigiéndome a la cabaña y vi una bella flor un poco extraña, pero bonita, la corte, la tome entre mis manos con la clara idea de regalársela a Michiru, ya a unos cuantos metros de llegar la vi fuera de la cabaña platicando con Haruka, me molesté mucho. Iba a acercarme para decirles una cuantas cosas pero, me detuve, pues no estaban haciendo nada malo.

Entonces decidí alejarme, pero tampoco pude, tan sólo me quede observando sus rostros que demostraban una gran tristeza y una enorme preocupación y pensé que seguramente Haruka le estaba dando una explicación de por qué la había dejado, de por qué había tomado esa dolorosa decisión de haberse ido sin decir nada, dejando a Michiru y a Setsuna la custodia de Hotaru.

Claro que Hotaru veía a Haruka todos los fines de semana porque Setsuna la llevaba para que se pudieran ver ya que ésta no quería ver a Michiru; así que supongo que ella sabía por Hotaru de mi existencia. Obviamente yo sabía de Haruka por Michiru, ya que ella quiso que desde un principio no existieran secretos entre nosotras, así que yo sé todo sobre Michiru, como la relación que tuvo con Haruka, o por que Hotaru le dice mamá a ella y a Setsuna, y el porqué a Haruka la trata como a un padre. Como verán sé todo sobre ella, incluso que es una Sailor guerrera, y al principio a mi me pareció extraño, ya que nunca me propuse en contactarme con una, pero así paso y me enamoré como nunca de ella.

Yo seguía observándolas con el temor de que tal vez ya no volvería a estar en los brazos de mi amada Michiru, porque quizás ahora podría estar en los brazos de Haruka, así que, si esto ocurría yo estaría ahí para desengañarme de una buena vez de que su corazón le seguía perteneciendo a su amado viento y que jamás le perteneció a la luna que tanto la amaba.

Yue se encontraba en sus pensamientos, mientras Haruka y Michiru seguían con su plática

Haruka- Entonces ahora entiendes porqué vine aquí a buscarte

Michiru- Claro, y qué bueno que vinieron tú y Amy porque yo también ya sentía una presencia maligna, aunque no se muestra muy claro ante mi espejo.

Haruka- Ya te lo dije: esta vez el mal no viene para la destrucción de la tierra, sino ahora quiere destruir la luna, es por eso que tu espejo no lo muestra claramente.

Michiru- ¿Y qué es lo que tienen planeado hacer?

Haruka- Regresar a la luna y protegerla, ya que si algo la llegara a ocurrir es probable que nuestra princesa muera, y no sólo ella, también nosotras podríamos morir, ya que gracias a la luna tenemos nuestros poderes y nuestra energía.

Michiru- Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo sabias que yo estaba aquí?

Haruka- Setsuna me lo dijo, ya que entendió la gravedad del asunto… Aunque debo admitir que me extrañó que estuvieras en lugar como este sin mi- Dijo esto con una picara sonrisa.

Michiru- No me hace gracia tu comentario, y mucho menos lo que le dijiste a Yue antes de irte.

Haruka- ¿Qué? ¿Tiene algo de malo que me preocupe por ti?

Michiru- Como si en realidad te hubiera preocupado lo que me ocurriera cuando me abandonaste.

Haruka- En realidad lo hice por nuestro bien.

Michiru- Entonces explícamelo ahora que tenemos tiempo.

Haruka- No puedo, no… No lo entenderías.

Michiru- ¡Cómo quieres que te entienda si no me dices nada!

Haruka- Además no tendría caso, ya tienes a alguien más ¿No?

Michiru- ¿Y crees que eso no me da derecho a saber porqué me dejaste?

Haruka tomo de la barbilla a Michiru como si fuera a darle un beso le dijo- ¿La… amas?

Michiru quito la mano de Haruka que sostenía su rostro, la miro fijamente a los ojos y con un movimiento de cabeza como de desaprobación dijo- ¿Es lo único que te importa?

Haruka- No, me importas tú.

Michiru retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de mirar a Haruka- Después de que te fuiste sin dar ninguna explicación, pensé que mi corazón no volvería dejar entrar a nadie, pero apareció Yue y con tan solo verla por primera vez y mirar sus lindos ojos grises, sentí algo inexplicable y me di cuenta que ella sanaría todas mis heridas y por más que yo intentaba impedírselo a mi corazón para que no me hicieran daño, no pude mas y entendí que ya me había enamorado y ni siquiera sabía su nombre aun.

Haruka solo frunció el ceño y dijo fríamente- ¿La amas como me amaste a mí?

Michiru- Si algo aprendí de Yue es que cada persona que se cruza en nuestro camino es diferente y deja sentimientos muy especiales y por obvias razones los sentimientos también son diferentes, aun que sí, puedes amar con la misma intensidad.

Haruka hizo un movimiento muy arrebatado tomando y agitando por los hombros a Michiru preguntando- ¿Acaso ya me olvidaste, ya soy parte de tu pasado?

Yue se percato de la actitud de Haruka y se acerco lo más rápido que pudo y ya cuando estaba cerca trato de calmar sus pasos y se acerco con cautela.

Yue- ¡Michiru!

Haruka soltó rápidamente a Michiru

Michiru- Mi amor no es lo que piensas, sólo vino a platicarme unas cosas, - Y con una cara suplicante le dijo- Por favor no te vuelvas a enojar conmigo, por favor no te vuelvas a ir así de mi lado- Ya casi a punto de derramar algunas lagrimas.

Yue se sorprendió un poco y en ese momento se olvido de que Haruka estaba ahí, así que abrazó a Michiru y le dijo.

Yue- Perdóname amor, no quería molestarme contigo, solo quería pensar un momento y mira- Sacando de su manga la flor que anteriormente había cortado para su amada- Te traje esto, ¿Sabes?, La corté pensando en ti, mi bella princesita.

Michiru en ese momento también se olvido de Haruka, tomo la flor color lila con rojo y le dio un cálido beso a Yue. Haruka, quien había visto todo, las interrumpió para decir…

Haruka- Con su permiso… No quiero interrumpir.

Yue- Nos veremos pronto Haruka.

Haruka solo asintió con la cabeza y le dijo a Michiru- Nos vemos, sirena.

Continuará…

El capítulo que sigue si está un poco subido de tono, así que para los que sean un poco cerrados, no lo lean.

PD. Los capítulos ya van creciendo Jajaja ^_^

Cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación o reclamo, escríbanme a: angel_ lunar_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola… Estoy nuevamente muy feliz por los reviews, incluidos aquellos que fueron amigos de Alejandra en algún minuto. Quería decirles que si bien leerla es una forma de recordarla, tratar de hacer algo para que nadie pase nunca más por lo que pasó ella. ¿Cómo nadie pensó antes en que había solución?

Para los que no sepan, mi Nick es Kyubi di Malfoy, ex Jakito Yui Ishida. Yue me pidió betear su historia, pero nunca llegó a publicarse debido a su repentina muerte. En esta cuenta In Memoriam, sus amigos y yo estamos subiendo su trabajo en honor a su memoria, y una petición que hizo días antes de dejarnos.

Bueno, aquí va un poco mas de cómo era Yue: Era poeta, escritora, cantante, amante de la música y el café (demasiado diría yo) era filosofa, y muy controversial.

CAPITULO V:

"Feliz Aniversario Amor"

Haruka se retiro acompañada de sus pensamientos y su tristeza, ya lejos de aquel lugar se encontró con Amy, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de Haruka estaba mal y la abrazó, para cuando se sentaron en un árbol, Haruka ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Amy- Tú hiciste lo correcto al dejarla… Sabes que así tenían que ser las cosas y no tienes por qué arrepentirte de nada.

Haruka- Tú eres la única a la que le conté por qué me aleje de Michiru, y a pesar de que me pediste que no lo hiciera, que encontraríamos una solución, no te hice caso y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de mis actos, ¿Y a pesar de eso ahora me dices que era lo correcto?

Amy- Sí, porque tal vez nunca hubiéramos encontrado una solución, y las cosas podrían ser peores, Haruka.

(Silencio)

Haruka- ¿Por qué no me enamore de ti?- dijo esto con una ternura que electrizó a Amy, y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya tenía los labios de Haruka besando los suyos.

Amy quiso separarse, pero no pudo, no podía resistirse a esos cálidos y tiernos labios, así que se dejo llevar por Haruka, haciendo más intensos los besos, que ya no eran solo en la boca sino también en toda la cara y cuello, haciendo que por inercia sus cuerpos se recostaran en el pasto. Haruka se dio cuenta de lo que hacía e intento parar, pero Amy la abrazo re-pegándola de nuevo a su cuerpo, pidiéndole que no parara, que la amara aun si fuese por ésa noche.

Haruka se estremeció pues nunca se imagino que Amy sintiera algo por ella, ¿Cómo esa chica penosa, inteligente, madura y dedicada a sus estudios podía pedirle que la hiciera suya?

Amy tomo de la cabeza a Haruka llevándola a su cuello para que Haruka lo besara- ¡Por favor!, dijo Amy cerrando los ojos, Haruka estaba a punto de besarle el cuello y parando en seco solo pregunto- ¿Estás segura?, Amy beso el oído de Haruka y susurrándole le dijo- más de lo que piensas,- así que Haruka se dispuso hacerle el amor.

Después de haber contemplado por un rato la noche Yue y Michiru se dispusieron a entrar a la cabaña, Yue abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso primero a Michiru para después entrar ella, Michiru dio unos cuantos pasos dentro y Yue la tomo por la cintura, posando sus labios en el cuello de Michiru.

Yue- Te amo, princesa.

Michiru dio media vuelta haciendo que sus brazos se aferraran al cuello de Yue- Yo también te amo mi hermosa luna- Terminó de decir eso, y dio un tierno y corto beso a su amante.

Yue se separo de ella, la tomó de la mano y la sentó justo frente al gran ventanal que daba una hermosa vista hacia la luna llena. Yue, saco de nueva cuenta del bolsillo de su pantalón la cajita forrada de terciopelo negro, hincándose la abrió dejando a la vista un glorioso anillo con un diamante en forma de luna.

Yue- Michiru ¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí sabia que serias una persona que marcaría una parte de mi vida, pero cuando te besé por primera vez supe que no quería que marcaras mi vida, sino, que, quería que estuvieras para siempre en ella, y yo… Con este anillo, me comprometo hacerte la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra y si yo NO soy tu felicidad… Entonces dejaré que seas feliz con alguien más… Yo no sólo me comprometo a esto, también me comprometo a cuidar de ti en cada instante de tu vida, me comprometo a serte fiel, y a darte lo mejor de mi cada día de mi existencia… Como verás… Éste, es un anillo de compromiso, pero no sólo contigo sino conmigo también, ya que si en algún momento decides dejarme, yo me comprometo a tratar de ser feliz sin ti… Así que, NO es un anillo de ataduras… Pues yo no quiero atarte a mí, tan solo quiero atarte a tu felicidad… Aún si yo no la soy… para ti…

Michiru no dijo nada, su rostro no mostraba reacción alguna, así que Yue se levantó, tomó el anillo encerrándolo en su puño, tomó la mano de Michiru y le entregó el anillo sin colocárselo en su dedo.

Yue- Sólo quiero que lo uses cuando encuentres a la persona que te haga feliz- Dió unos pasos dirigiéndose al ventanal y se dispuso a contemplar la luna.

Michiru abrió su mano, vio el anillo y sonrió, se paró, caminó hacia donde estaba Yue y le dijo- Preferiría que me lo pusiera la persona que me hace feliz y de quien me enamoré.

Yue la mira, suspira- Y ¿Quién es?

Michiru un poco molesta- ¿Cómo que quien? *_* Pues tu, tontita.

Yue le sonríe y dice- Ah ya lo sabía… Sólo quería escucharlo de tus labios ^_^

Michiru le da la espalda haciéndose la enojada

Yue- Bueno… ¿Vas a querer que te ponga este anillo de nuestros compromisos? ¿Sí o no?

Michiru- ¡NO!

Yue- ¡¡¡ ¿NO?!!!

Michiru- No… A menos que yo te diga en qué me comprometo contigo.

Yue- Pero yo no quiero que te comprometas conmigo, sólo quiero- no terminó de hablar pues Michiru le robó un beso

Michiru- Hablas demasiado… Además ¿No dijiste que era el anillo de NUESTROS COMPROMISOS? Pues bien, yo me comprometo… A decirte la vedad sobre mí, eso implica contarte mis alegrías, mis tristezas, compartir contigo mis triunfos y mis fracasos, eso implica amarte más de lo que ya te amo y que si algún día llegan a cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ti, cosa que yo no quiero que suceda, te lo diré… ¿De acuerdo?

Yue- De acuerdo, mi amor.

Michiru- Y también prometo dejarte ser feliz.

Michiru le devolvió el anillo para que se lo colocara, alzó su mano izquierda, levantando un poco más el dedo anular, Yue colocó el anillo con mucha delicadeza, como si la mano de Michiru se fuera a romper, y ya puesto el anillo Michiru empezó a besar a Yue, ésta la tomó entre sus brazos llevándola a la recámara. Al llegar a la habitación, Michiru sentó a Yue en un sofá de terciopelo rojo que se encontraba ahí. Yue se sentó y no dijo absolutamente nada, mientras tanto Michiru se alejaba de ella dándole la espalda, retiro el anillo que se encontraba encima del guante de la mano izquierda, se quito el guante y volvió a colocar el anillo en su dedo, después se quito el guante de la mano derecha, alzo su cabello agua marina y le dijo a Yue…

Michiru- ¿Podrías bajar el cierre, amor?

Yue se estremeció, inhaló profundamente como queriendo recuperar el aire que había perdido, se levanto de sofá y con sus temblorosas manos bajo el cierre del vestido de Michiru, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, Michiru ya con el cierre a la mitad volvió a sentar a Yue en el sofá, tomó su bolso que estaba en la cama y se metió al baño, mientras tanto Yue la esperaba ansiosa.

Michiru no tardó mucho en salir y cuando Yue alzó la cara para ver a Michiru se dio cuenta que llevaba puesta solo una camisa negra e inmediatamente a Yue se le erizó la piel, pues le encantaba ver a Michiru con tan solo una camisa sobre su cuerpo.

Michiru se acercó y se sentó sobre las piernas de Yue quedando frente a frente, para poder darle un largo y apasionado beso, dejó de besarla y la sacó de la habitación, a la pequeña sala de la cabaña. Michiru apagó las luces, dejando solo el fuego de la chimenea. Yue se sentó en el largo y cómodo sillón, con Michiru a su lado, y ésta empezó a besar el cuello de Yue, quien sólo cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por su bella princesa. Michiru volvió a subirse a sus piernas y empezó a desabrochar uno por uno los botones de la camisa de Yue, besando su cara, su cuello, sus pechos, desabrochando botón por botón y sin quitársela, pasando luego al cinturón que sostenía el pantalón de su amada, haciendo que Yue se recostara un poco más para que Michiru pudiera quitarle por completo el pantalón.

Y ya las dos con tan solo una camisa puesta se dedicaron solo a darse tiernos y largos besos, y cuando la excitación ya estaba a flor de piel, Yue se levanto haciendo que las piernas de Michiru abrazaran su cintura, dio unos cuantos pasos y lentamente colocó a Michiru sobre el piso, la recostó poniendo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, le abrió las piernas a su princesa, coloco su rodilla en la entrepierna de Michiru y esta inmediatamente empezó hacer pequeños movimientos sexuales, su respiración era muy agitada y Yue empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Michiru, despacio, sin prisas, disfrutando cada momento

En tanto, Michiru le quito por completo la suya a su amante, dejándola completamente desnuda, al fin. Yue desabrochó todos los botones y empezó a besar los lindos y voluptuosos senos de Michiru mientras tanto ella le alborotaba el cabello a su novia, Yue sin detenerse comenzó a bajar una de sus manos hasta llegar al más prohibido de los rincones de Michiru introdujo uno de sus dedos haciendo pequeños círculos en el interior de su amante, Michiru lo disfrutaba tanto que sólo cerró sus hermosos ojos azules y dejaba escapar de sus labios intensos gemidos de placer.

Yue- Aún no quiero que termines amor- dijo esto sacando la mano del interior de Michiru- Quiero que esta noche sea eterna.

Michiru se incorporó y dio un astuto giro, quedando sobre Yue, y entonces sostuvo las manos de su amante para que esta no la pudiera tocar y empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo dando suaves y cálidos besos a cada centímetro de la piel de Yue, quien sólo daba muestras de placer y cada vez que intentaba tocarla, Michiru la detenía con más fuerza, hasta que por fin la soltó y también empezó a estimular con una mano a su nuevo amor, haciéndola arder al máximo tal y como ella misma se encontraba y cuando más lo estaba disfrutando Yue, Michiru paro.

Michiru- Aún no quiero que termines amor- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara- Quiero que esta noche sea eterna. ^_^

Yue sonrió- Eres muy tramposa Michiru. -_-

Hizo un hábil movimiento volvió a quedar encima de Michiru, volvió a besarla en los labios, en el cuello, para después ir bajando por sus pechos hasta llegar al vientre de Michiru, para detenerse un momento y hundió su lengua en su ombligo, haciendo que Michiru arqueara su espalda, pidiendo más, así que Yue fue bajando hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Michiru puso sus labios entre las piernas de su amante y no paraba de darle placer, cuando la chica de cabello agua marina estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, Yue inmediatamente apartó su cara para subir hasta llegar al rostro de Michiru para poder besarla y volvió a introducir sus dedos en el interior de su violinista, cosa que a Michiru la éxito aun más y también introdujo los dedos en el interior de Yue, haciendo que sus cuerpos se mezclaran en un ritmo suave que poco a poco se hacía más acelerado, Michiru para no gritar del placer se dedicaba a morder sus labios o bien los de Yue y así con esos dedicados movimientos llegaron al éxtasis.

Michiru, con la respiración agitada apenas podía mencionar el nombre de su amada-aaah, yu…

… Yue… aaah… te... aaah…mo

Yue besó los labios de Michiru, haciendo que su cuerpo satisfecho se rindiera sobre el de su compañera, poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Michiru

Yue aún temblando le dijo- Yo también te amo, hermosa

Michiru- Mi amor, estás temblando mucho.

Yue- No te preocupes… Es sólo que… Así me pongo cuando estoy contigo._.

Así quedaron por el resto de la noche, con sus cuerpos desnudos abrazándose mutuamente y con el fuego de la chimenea como única cobija.

Michiru, dando un suave y tierno beso a los labios de Yue dijo- ¡Feliz aniversario amor!...

…Ya dentro del bosque se encontraba Haruka abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de Amy.

Haruka- "Gracias"

Amy un poco sorprendida- ¿Por qué?

Haruka- Por dejarme ser la primera un tu vida, porque créeme, si yo lo hubiera sabido antes… Yo no me hubiera atrevido a besarte…

Amy- Pero yo te lo pedí porque siento algo muy fuerte por ti y ni siquiera sé que es… Es un sentimiento inexplicable.

Haruka- ¿Sabes?- Dijo tomándose la barbilla en forma de reflexión

Amy- ¿Qué pasa Haruka?

Haruka- Eh… Yo creo que debo dejar que Michiru continúe con su vida, y yo quiero intentar seguir con la mía… Pero… Contigo a mi lado… Así que… ¿Qué dices?… …. ¿Quieres salir conmigo formalmente?

Amy se sonrojó agachó la cabeza, como queriendo procesar la pregunta de Haruka, después de unos cuantos segundos abrazo muy fuerte a su acompañante, le dio un beso en los labios…

Amy- ¡¡¡SI!!!

Continuará…

Conste que les advertí que estaba un poquito subido de tono, pero en fin… Y para aquellos que me han reclamado del por qué Haruka y Michiru se traicionan, pues es porque son seres humanos y además esta historia tenía que ser un poco diferente a las demás.

Y espero que no se estén decepcionando de que los dos personajes importantes no estén juntos, pero no se… tal vez en algún capitulo regresen, Jajaja.

Cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación o reclamo, escríbanme a: angel_lunar_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!! Gracias por los reviews. Hoy quiero pedirle algo a todos los que lean este fic… Que estén ahí para sus amigos. Escríbanles, renueven el contacto.

Loreto, su amiga, escribió sobre ella: Cuando escribía poemas los compartíamos de sobremanera y aun que ella decía que yo era la poeta y ella la escritora, sé que no es así… yo la admiraba demasiado, para mi eran mejores sus poemas que los míos, pero con ella era difícil discutir así que, dejamos de pelear por ello y así quedo: ella escritora y yo poeta.

Recuerden, doquiera esté, Alejandra lee sus reviews.

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen ni a mí ni la escritora, sólo Yue.

CAPITULO VI

"La Reunión De Las Sailors"

(13 de marzo) 

Pasados dos días después de nuestro aniversario y ya casi tenía todas mis cosas en la casa de Michiru, dado que ella me pidió que diéramos el siguiente paso, me fui a vivir con ella, con Setsuna y por supuesto con Hotaru que estaba encantada de que yo me mudara con ellas.

Era aproximadamente las tres de la tarde cuando Michiru recibió una llamada, era una muchachita llamada "Serena", que por lo que me comento Michiru ella es "Sailor Moon", a quien yo aún no tenía el placer de conocer, así que me sentía un poco extraña cuando me hablaba de ellas.

Pero en fin, Michiru acabó de hablar por teléfono y les dijo a Hotaru y a Setsuna que tenían que ir al templo para encontrarse con Reí y con las demás, así que yo me ofrecí a llevarlas a ver a sus amigas, diciendo que no se preocuparan por nada, que si querían, nada más las dejaba en la puerta y después regresaría por ellas, ya que yo entendía que tenían que hablar "Cosas De Sailors" como ellas decían cada vez que querían hablar a solas. Y pues sí... Ellas aceptaron.

Las dejé frente al templo de su amiga y me retiré, para dar un par de vueltas en el auto, y para pensar un poco las cosas que invadían mi vida…

Yue se retiró y casi al mismo tiempo llegó Serena con Darien a su lado.

Serena- ¡Hola Michiru! ¡Hola Setsuna! ¡Hola Hotaru!

Y las tres contestaron al saludo- ¡Hola Serena! ¡Hola Darien!

Reí- ¡Hola chicos pasen!, ya llegaron las demás.

Entraron, saludaron a las otras chicas y Hotaru corrió a abrazar a Haruka que estaba sentada al lado de Amy

Hotaru- ¡Papá Haruka!

Haruka- ¡Hola preciosa!, ¿Cómo estás?

Hotaru- Muy bien papá Haruka.

Haruka- Qué bueno mi niña.

Reí les ofreció un té a todos y Amy se ofreció a ayudarle, ya en la cocina, Reí se decidió hablar

Reí- Amy, no me lo tomes a mal… Pero desde que te mandamos a buscar a Michiru hace un par de días, has estado… Bueno… Un poco diferente.

Amy tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Reí- A que no te has separado de Haruka ni un solo instante, estás con Haruka como cuando Michiru se encontraba con ella

Amy- ¡Estás loca!- intentando salir de la cocina

Reí- ¡Basta Amy! Dime que es lo que sucede- Obstruyéndole el paso.

Mientras tanto Michiru dijo que ya se habían tardado un poco y que mejor iba ayudarlas, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la cocina, cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta escucho que Amy lloraba, así que se detuvo y se quedo pensando en si era correcto entrar, y más aun si no se lo habían pedido, cuando de repente se escucho que Amy le gritaba a Reí.

Amy- ¡¿Pero cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo!?, ¡¡Ya te dije que solo sucedió, yo no lo planee así, solo se dieron las cosas y me enamore, y sin poder evitarlo… Sólo me enamoré!!

Reí- Pero ¿Porqué de ella? ¿Por qué precisamente de ella?… Y luego tú… Nunca lo imagine de ti.

Amy- ¡¡¡Bueno ya déjame en paz!!!... Si no quieres entenderme, es tu problema… Pensé que eras mi amiga y que me apoyarías… Por eso lo te confesé todo.

Reí- ¡Claro que soy tu amiga!... Es sólo… Es solo que no quiero verte sufrir, no quiero que te hagan daño ¿Entiendes?

Michiru toco la puerta y pregunto si podía pasar, Amy secó sus lágrimas rápidamente, y le contestó que sí, Michiru con una sonrisa dijo que iba para ayudarlas ya que se habían tardado un poco y pensó que necesitaban de su ayuda.

Amy sin mirar a la cara a Michiru- Si… Gracias… Podrías tomar esa charola…

Michiru aún sonriendo- Claro.

Reí solo se quedo en silencio observando la escena.

Michiru- Reí ¿Nos vamos?

Reí- ¿Eh?... Sí, claro… Vamos.

Ya después de haber disfrutado de su té, Hotaru se levanto y dijo que no había que perder más tiempo. Y que Reí les contara sobre sus premoniciones… y ésta tomó la palabra.

Reí- Veo que estamos todas en la luna, luchando contra una fuerza muy poderosa… Definitivamente no sé quién es ni cómo es, ya que la oscuridad no me deja ver su forma ni su rostro, todas tratamos de destruirla pero no podemos… En eso Sailor Moon usa toda su energía pero es inútil y solo se escucha una fuerte explosión, la misma que destruye a la luna con nosotras en ella. Ese es uno, en otro de mis sueños veo cómo todas esas sombras que cubren la luna asesinan a una persona que no sé definir si es un hombre o una mujer, no lo sé muy bien porque solo logro verle a lo lejos, y veo cómo le destrozan sus alas y le dejan caer desde las alturas.

Darién- ¿Alas?

Reí mueve afirmativamente la cabeza y continua- Yo corro para tratar de ayudarle, pero una de ustedes, que tampoco logro ver quién es… Llega primero y cuando al fin llego para saber quién de ustedes es, sólo logro ver sus manos, que toman lentamente una daga y la alza lo más alto que puede, para después dejarla caer en el pecho del ángel caído, y por más que intento descubrir los rostros tanto de la Sailor como del ángel no puedo verlos, lo único que logro ver son los hermosos ojos del ángel, que se encuentran llenos de compasión y veo como las lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas… Pero lo peor del caso es que yo no sé si es un ángel bueno o malo.

Serena- ¿Porque dices eso Reí, acaso no dices que sus ojos demuestran una gran compasión?

Reí- Sí, pero tanto sus ropas, como sus alas son de color negro… Y no sólo eso… Porque…

Amy interrumpió- ¿Por qué alguna de nosotras quería matarla?

Lita- Además, ¿No dices que las mismas sombras del mal destrozaron las alas de esa chica?

Mina- ¿Pero por qué dicen que es una chica? Acaso no es cucharón a Reí decir que no logra distinguir bien su figura, ¿Qué tal si es un hombre? (*)

Haruka- tienes razón preciosa ¿Qué tal si es un hombre?

Mina- ¡¡SIII!!- suspirando- ¡Un hombre muy guapo!

Haruka-¡¡¡EEEH!!!

Todas- ¡¡¡Ay, Mina!!!

Mina- ¿Qué?... Yo sólo decía.

Michiru sonrió y al alzar la mano para tapar su sonrisa, brillo el anillo que le había dado Yue, todas se percataron de ello pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada hasta que…

Serena- ¿Michiru?

Michiru- ¿Sí?

Serena- ¿Ya tienes novio?

Darién- Serena no seas indiscreta.

Michiru- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- con un leve tono rojo en las mejillas.

Serena- Por el anillo que tienes en la mano… ¿Es de compromiso?

Michiru- Creo que no vinimos hablar de mí.

Haruka- Vamos Michiru ¿Por qué no les contestas?

Mina- Si Michiru… Dinos… ¿Te lo dio tu novio?

Lita- ¿Tu novio se parece al chico que me rechazo?... Jajaja que tonta ni siquiera lo conociste

Michiru levantándose y un poco nerviosa- Saben ya es tarde y tenemos que irnos así que…

No terminó de hablar cuando Haruka la interrumpió.

Haruka- ¡No es novio! ¡Es novia! y de cualquier forma… No va a durar.

Michiru- ¡¡¡ ¿Qué dices!!!?

Haruka- Lo que oíste Michiru, no lo digo porque tenga algo en su contra pero, cuando la conocí inmediatamente me di cuenta de que es muy posesiva contigo y que le gusta controlarte… Y a ti no te gusta que nadie te controle.

Michiru- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Estaba a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas más, cuando Hotaru la interrumpió

Hotaru- ¿Con que derecho te atreves a decir eso papá Haruka?

Haruka- ¿Hotaru?

Hotaru- Por favor no hables mal de ella.

Haruka ya enojada- ¿La defiendes?

Hotaru- SI, no solo porque la quiero mucho, sino porque ella no es así como tú dices-

Hotaru estaba a punto de llorar- ¿Sabes, papá Haruka?... Cuando tú te fuiste, en todo un año mi mamá Michiru, ya no sonreía, comía poco, dormía todo el tiempo y cuando estaba despierta lloraba, ya ni siquiera tocaba el violín y había veces que me dormía con ella porque yo no quería que estuviera sola, y me despertaban sus sollozos y entre sueños decía "¿Por qué, Haruka?, ¿Por qué me abandonaste?, ¿Por qué si yo te amo tanto?"- dijo esto último con la voz entre cortada.

Haruka aguantándose las ganas de llorar solo atino a decir- Lo siento, yo…- No pudo decir más por que Hotaru volvió hablar.

Hotaru- Mamá Setsuna y yo ya no soportábamos ver a mi mamá Michiru tan deprimida, ya había pasado todo un año y mi mamá Michiru seguía igual… Así que la inscribimos a unas clases de violín, para que se animara un poco, nos costó mucho convencerla pero al fin se decidió a ir ya que le pedí que lo hiciera por mí, porque yo la necesitaba mucho…

…Cuando llego a la casa después del primer día de clases, llego con otra actitud, no estaba feliz porque te extrañaba, pero en sus ojos volvió aparecer ese brillo especial que tenían cuando te miraba, admito que cuando me platicó que había conocido a alguien me enoje mucho, y ella me dijo que no tenía por qué enojarme ya que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero tres meses después llevo a Yue a la casa y yo me porte muy mal con ella y aun que después pasaron varios días yo seguía haciéndole caras porque no quería que mamá Michiru quisiera a alguien más… Yo sólo quería que tú regresaras y volvieran a estar juntas como antes, pero eso nunca ocurrió…

…Un día mamá Michiru llego muy triste y le pregunte, que era lo que ocurría y me dijo que me amaba mucho y que no quería que yo estuviera mal por su culpa, y que Yue ya no regresaría mas a la casa, entonces yo me fui a mi cuarto muy feliz y a la media noche me dio sed así que baje por un vaso con agua y mamá Michiru lloraba en los brazos de mamá Setsuna, ellas no se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba ahí así que siguieron platicando… Y escuché que Yue había terminado con mi mamá Michiru, por que no soportaba la idea de que ella estuviera mal conmigo y que ella entendía que yo era su hija y que yo era lo primordial en su vida, que tenía que preocuparse más por mi y que tenía que salir adelante porque yo la necesitaba más que a nadie…

…Ahí me di cuenta de cuánto amaba Yue a mi mamá y que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella… Entonces fui a buscarla, hable con ella y le pedí que regresara con mi mamá… Y desde entonces mamá Michiru no deja de sonreír, volvió a tocar su violín con mucha alegría, y pasa más tiempo conmigo que antes… ¿Ahora entiendes por que la quiero y por que la defiendo?

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada y Haruka no salía de su asombro, pues no sabía nada de Michiru desde que la dejo y de eso ya hacían dos años, entonces Amy discretamente rozo la mano de Haruka haciendo que esta reaccionara.

Haruka- Lo lamento Michiru yo no quise ser imprudente… Hotaru qué bueno que defiendas a las personas que quieres

Serena- Creo que mejor planeamos lo que vamos hacer con el nuevo enemigo ¿No creen?

Lita- Sí, tienes razón Serena.

Entonces escucharon que tocaban la puerta e inmediatamente Reí fue abrir

- ¡Hola! ¿Se encuentra Michiru?

Reí se quedo sorprendida

- ¿Disculpa?, ¿Está Michiru?

Reí- ¿eeeh? Si claro pasa

Reí la dirigió hasta donde estaban los demás

- Hola, buenas tardes…

Continuará…

Espero que les este gustando y que le estén entendiendo, porque la verdad yo no Jajaja ^_^

Cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación o reclamo, escríbanme a: angel_lunar_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me encanta que sigan este fic… __mariana, serenatenoh (gracias por postear siempre) agua-marina seya-chan, Laura (perdón, escribí Loreto), REGINA (wow, era tu hermana… no lo sabía…) ZodaFalcon. Ella, donde sea que esté, leerá sus reviews._

**Era, decidida, entusiasta, melancólica, solitaria, efusiva, divertida y tantas cosas más que en definitiva no acabaría de mencionar.**

**Lo único es que agradezco, es haber conocido todas esas personalidades de ella, ya que así aprendí tantas cosas. **

_**CAPITULO VII:**_

"_**El Destructor De La Luna"**_

**Yue entró, dijo "buenas tardes" y nadie pudo contestar a su saludo.**

_**Serena dijo para sí- Es bellísima **_

_**Darién- ¿Qué es esto? Su energía es muy fuerte**_

_**Lita- Es muy hermosa **_

_**Mina- Por dios, tiene algo que llama mucho la atención**_

_**Haruka- Ésta mujer tiene una presencia muy misteriosa y su energía es inexplicable**_

_**Amy- Es la segunda vez que la veo y no se… Hay algo en ella que me atrae mucho.**_

_**Haruka- ¿Dijiste algo Amy? **_

_**Amy- ¿Eeeh? No… Nada.**_

_**Michiru- Vamos chicos ¿Ninguno piensa saludar?**_

_**Todos, (hasta Haruka)- Ah, sí… Buenas tardes.**_

_**Yue- ¡Hola!- dirigiéndose a Reí- Tú debes de ser Reí ¿No?**_

_**Reí- Sí -_-**_

_**Yue- Tú, debes ser, Serena **_

_**Serena- Ajá *_***_

_**Yue- Tú, Darién**_

_**Darién- Sí o_o**_

_**Yue- Seguramente tú eres Mina**_

_**Mina- Así es ^_^**_

_**Yue- Lita… ¿No es así?**_

_**Lita- ¿Cómo lo sabes? o_O**_

_**Yue- ¡Hola Amy! Es un placer volverte a ver- Dijo coqueteando un poco**_

_**Amy- Igualmente Yue- Dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas ^_^**_

_**Haruka se acerco un poco a Michiru y le dijo- ¿Está coqueteando con Amy en tu cara?, ¿Cómo se atreve?**_

_**Michiru- ¿No te mordiste la lengua Haruka?**_

_**Haruka- Eeeh mejor no hablo ¿verdad? *_***_

_**Michiru- Ajá.**_

_**Yue- Hola Haruka.**_

_**Haruka- Hola.**_

_**Yue- Yo soy Yue, y es un placer al fin poder conocerlos a todos.**_

_**Serena- ¿Yue? Entonces tu eres la novia de Michiru ¿verdad?**_

_**Yue- Pues SI.**_

_**Lata- ¿Y cómo es que sabias quién era cada una de nosotras?**_

_**Yue- Bueno, Michiru me ha platicado mucho sobre ustedes y sobre todo cuanto las quiere… Así que no me costó mucho darme cuenta de quién era quién.**_

_**Yue se sentó al lado de Michiru y las chicas empezaron a interrogarla, haciendo las clásicas preguntas que hacen todas las amigas… ¿Cómo se conocieron?, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen saliendo? ¿Cuáles eran sus gustos?, en música, literatura, artistas, etc. Y sobre todo a que se dedicaba.**_

_**Yue contesto a cada una de las preguntas, siempre con una sonrisa y con la amabilidad que la caracterizaba, ganándose el agrado y la simpatía de las chicas. Cosa que no le agrado a Haruka, pues como una chica un poco más femenina que ella (digo un poco, porque tampoco usaba faldas solo usaba pantalones y camisas negras… pero sus facciones eran más femeninas y su pelo plateado que apenas si llegaba a sus hombros hacia que resaltara mas su femineidad), entonces Haruka no se explicaba como una mujer traía loquitas a todas las chicas.**_

_**Así pasaron un largo rato hasta que por fin decidieron retirarse y seguir cada quien su camino.**_

_**Ya dentro de su recamara Yue y Michiru, se disponían a dormir, pero Michiru vio a Yue muy pensativa y decidió sacarla de sus pensamientos**_

_**Michiru- ¿Te sucede algo amor?**_

_**Yue- No… Es sólo que cuando vi a serena me hizo sentir seguridad y confianza, es algo inexplicable.**_

_**Michiru- Sabes lo mismo sintió Haruka cuando la conoció.**_

_**Yue- Es algo extraño.**_

_**Michiru- Ya no pienses en ella o me voy a poner celosa.**_

_**Yue- Pero por qué, si tú sabes que eres la única que ocupa este pequeño corazón.**_

_**Michiru- ¡Ajá!, y por eso le coqueteabas con Amy y no sólo a ella porque después empezaste con las demás… tanto… que hasta a Serena se le olvido que iba con Darién -_-**_

_**Yue- Amor así me conociste ^_^**_

_**Michiru- Sí, pero conmigo no actuaste de esa forma, recuerda que te tardaste tres meses tan solo para decirme hola.**_

_**Yue- Sí mi amor, pero de ti me enamore en cuanto te vi… Recuerda que no es lo mismo hablar con la que tiene tu corazón, que con la persona que tiene tan sólo tu mirada… tú sabes a que me refiero.**_

_**Michiru- Entonces yo tengo todo tu corazón.**_

_**Yue- Sí, mira- Tomando a mano de Michiru y llevándola hasta su pecho- ¿Sientes algo?**_

_**Michiru- No.**_

_**Yue- Lo ves… Pero si tocas tu pecho sentirás dos corazones latir al mismo ritmo.**_

_**Michiru la abrazo, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Yue**_

_**Michiru- Te amo.**_

**Diciendo esto se quedaron dormidas… pasaron un par de horas y Yue empezó a moverse frenéticamente haciendo que su respiración fuera muy agitada, Michiru despertó rápidamente, y tomando a Yue por los hombros trataba de despertarla.**

_**Michiru- Yue despierta, amor, es solo una pesadilla… Yue por favor.**_

_**Yue no salía de ese terrible sueño y sus labios se abrieron solo para dejar a Michiru estática.**_

_**Yue- Michiru, tienes que hacerlo… así debe ser… Michiru te amo…**_

_**Michiru no sabía qué hacer y se preguntaba qué rayos estaría soñando su amada, cuando de repente volvió a escuchar la voz de Yue.**_

_**Yue- Michiru… vete… vete YA… POR FAVOR- rodando unas cuantas lagrimas por sus mejillas**_

_**Michiru- Yue despierta amor es solo un mal sueño… por favor despierta. **_

_**Yue reacciono y salió de esa pesadilla, su respiración aun era agitada y un sudor frió corría por su frente, mismo que Michiru seco con las caricias de su mano.**_

_**Michiru- mi amor ¿Ya estas más tranquila?**_

_**Yue- Sí.**_

_**Michiru- ¿Quieres contarme que soñaste? **_

_**Yue levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta- No lo recuerdo.**_

_**Michiru- ¿A dónde vas?**_

_**Yue- A dar una vuelta en el auto- salió sin decir más dejando sola y extrañada a Michiru.**_

_**Michiru- A veces con sus actitudes me recuerda mucho a Haruka**_

_**Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando tocaron la puerta, Michiru bajo para abrir la puerta, pero ya había abierto Setsuna.**_

_**Setsuna- Hola Lita, qué pasa.**_

_**Lita- Sólo vine por ustedes.. Para que vayamos al templo de Reí… el mal se acerca**_

_**Michiru- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué paso?**_

_**Hotaru- Las sombras ya cubren a la luna**_

_**Lita- Será mejor que nos vayamos, las demás chicas nos esperan y Haruka ya está en camino.**_

_**Salieron rápidamente de la casa para dirigirse al templo, cuando llegaron vieron que varios demonios en forma de sombras atacaban a Sailor Moon y a las demás Sailors e inmediatamente se transformaron para poder atacar.**_

_**Neptune- ¡¡¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!!!**_

_**Uranus- ¡¡¡TIERRA TIEMBLA!!!**_

_**Con ese ataque combinado hicieron que las sombras se disiparon por un momento**_

_**Uranus- Es un placer poder seguir luchando a tu lado**_

_**Neptune- Ni que lo digas.**_

_**Sailor Moon- Chicas, que bueno que llegaron, este enemigo es muy poderoso.**_

_**Apenas dijo**____**esto y los demonios volvieron a atacarlas y ellas lucharon con todos sus poderes, con todas sus fuerzas, pero era en vano las sombras parecían interminables, cuando de repente salió una enorme espada de la nada, dirigiéndose exactamente a Sailor Moon.**_

_**Plut- ¡¡¡PRINCESA, CUIDADO!!!**_

_**Cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar la espada al cuerpo de Sailor Moon, unas enormes alas se extendieron y su dueño tomando en un fuerte abrazo por la cintura. Sailor Moon empezó a volar con ella entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo que tomaba la espada entre sus manos, con una agilidad impresionante.**_

_**Sailor Moon sólo se quedo impresionada viendo esos bellos ojos, sin descubrir si eran blancos o negros**_

_**Sailor Moon dijo para sí- ¿Es un ángel?**_

_**El ángel que le había salvado la vida empuño con más fuerza la espada, enterrándola en medio de las sombras con la chica aún en sus brazos, haciendo que estas sombras desaparecieran, aun volando y sosteniendo Sailor Moon dijo:**_

_**- Estén alerta, porque lo peor está por venir.**_

_**Dicho esto, el templo se tornó oscuro, y de entre las penumbras apareció una mujer muy hermosa, con sus ropajes blancos que contrastaban con su cabello largo y negro como la noche, desplegó también unas bellas alas blancas y poniéndose a la altura del otro ángel le dijo:**_

_**- Hola, Guardián Nocturno. **_

_**- No te atrevas a acercarte más.**_

_**- ¿Acaso no piensas saludar a una vieja amiga?**_

_**- De eso ya hace mucho, así que no te atrevas a decir estupideces**_

_**La bella mujer vio a Sailor Moon y con un tono muy sarcástico dijo**__**:**_

_**- Es igualita a su madre, ¿Qué? ¿También te enamoraste de ella?**_

_**- No te atrevas ni a mirarla. **_

_**Nadie sabía lo que ocurría, no les quedaba más que observar y estar alerta por lo que pudiera ocurrir.**_

_**- ¿Quién iba a decirlo que te enamorarías de la madre y después de la hija?**_

_**- ¡CÁLLATE!, ni siquiera sabes lo que dices.**_

_**- Mírala, también es muy bonita.**_

_**Cada vez que la mujer hablaba Sailor Moon se aferraba más al cuerpo de su ángel**_

_**- No digas más tonterías, y di qué es lo que quieres.**_

_**- ¡¡¡Quiero matarla!!! ¡¡¡Quiero matar a la hija de Serenity!!! **_

_**- Que tonta eres ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que tiene quien la proteja?**_

_**- Claro que lo sé, es por eso que voy a destruir su fuente de poder, voy a destruir a la luna, y ni tú, ni estas… guerreras podrán impedirlo… ¿Lo oyes, ángel de la luna?… mataré**____**a la hija de quien tanto amaste en el pasado**_

_**Diciendo esto y sin hacer mas, se marchó… El ángel descendiendo fue soltando poco a poco a Sailor Moon hasta que estuviera perfectamente en el piso y después dijo**_

_**- Sailor Moon ella es muy peligrosa, así que no intentes hacer nada tonto y deja que yo me encargue de ella.**_

_**Estaba a punto de salir volando pero Uranus tomo su brazo para impedir que saliera**_

_**Uranus- Tú no te vas de aquí, hasta que nos digas quien eres y quién es esa.**_

_**- Sabia que querían hacer preguntas, yo sólo les puedo decir que si intentan luchar contra ella morirán, es muy poderosa. Así que dejen que yo me encargue.**_

_**Sailor Moon- Si dices que es muy poderosa ¿Cómo podrías derrotarla sin ayuda?**_

_**- Porque ya lo hice una vez, y podré hacerlo de nuevo.**_

_**Mercury- ¿Por qué quiere matar a Sailor Moon?**_

_**- Porque esta celosa y furiosa.**_

_**Sailor Moon- ¿A qué se refería cuando dijo que amabas a mi madre?**_

_**- Es algo de lo que no quiero hablar.**_

_**Plut- ¿Cómo es que yo no sé nada sobre ti?**_

_**Júpiter- Dinos, ¿Por qué te dijo ángel de la luna?**_

_**Mars- ¿Eres del bien o del mal?**_

_**Venus- ¿Y por qué no nos muestras tu rostro eh?**_

_**El interrogado ángel llevaba un pantalón y una camisa de manga larga negros y holgados y un turbante que cubría su rostro dejando al descubierto tan solo sus ojos, todo era de color negro, incluso sus alas. **_

_**- Son demasiadas preguntas.**_

_**Saturn- Al igual que Sailor Mars… Yo te vi en mis premoniciones y sé que no eres el enemigo, así que solo dinos quien eres y de dónde vienes… **___

_**- Soy el Ángel De La Luna, soy su guardián y protector… **_

_**Continuará…**_

_**En los siguientes capítulos deben de poner mucha atención ya que están un poco enredados, pera la historia se desenlaza bien, así que espero que no tengan ningún problema**_

_**Cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación o reclamo, escríbanme a: angel_lunar_**_


	8. Chapter 8

Wow… me asombran los reviews, y cada vez esto se pone mejor. Mariana serenatenoh, agua-marina, muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Yue: Sabía ser amante, amiga, compañera, novia, etc. Una persona completa. Con el único defecto de querer escudarse en su caparazón, ya que era imposible, pues a fin de cuentas las cosas llegaban hasta su corazón y la lastimaban más. Sé que muchas personas que la conocieron jamás la vieron llorar y ese era su mayor orgullo, pero hay que decir la verdad lloraba creo más que yo Jajajaja

CAPITULO VIII:

"Revelaciones"

Sin más que hacer y sabiendo que no dejarían que se fuera sin decir nada… Se acercó a Sailor Moon tomó sus manos, inhaló profundo y se dispuso hablar

- Sailor Plut, no sabes nada sobre mí, porque yo nací antes que tú, nací cuando apenas empezaba el milenio de plata… Al ir creciendo me asignaron responsabilidades muy diferentes a los demás, ya que mis poderes eran distintos, cuando llegue a los 16 años me designaron una responsabilidad mayor, mi destino ahora, era cuidar de la princesa, ósea, de Serenity y proteger a la luna de cualquier enemigo fuera quien fuera… Pero no era solo yo… El ángel que se acaba de ir compartía la misma responsabilidad que yo…

…Ella se llama Selene yo no la conocí hasta que llegué a la edad de 17, años ya que por todo un año estuve en un estricto entrenamiento y vigilaba a la luna por las noches; por eso ella me llamo el "Guardián Nocturno", ya que ella vigilaba a la luna por los días. Lo más curioso de todo es que tampoco conocía a la princesa, yo ni siquiera la había visto en mi vida, pero para que me designaran la ardua tarea de cuidar de ella y protegerla de cualquier peligro debería de ser una mujer excepcional… así que las conocí el mismo día, en una fiesta que brindaba su majestad para el nuevo nombramiento de su hija, esa noche dejaría de ser la princesa y se convertiría en la reina Serenity…

Flash back*********************************

Elena- Guardián Nocturno, ya tus entrenamientos terminaron, y ya sabes cuál es ahora tu misión y debes de poner el corazón entero para cumplirla.

Guardián Nocturno - Dime ¿Cómo es ella?, ¿Ya la has visto?

Elena- No comas ansias recuerda que esta noche la conocerás…- suspirando- y no, nadie la ha visto aún, tan solo sus sirvientes y los más cercanos a la familia real. Así que esta noche la conoceremos todos en el reino.

Horas más tarde.

La fiesta estaba a todo su esplendor, música, baile, buena comida, y el pueblo ansioso de conocer a la futura reina.

El guardián nocturno entro al palacio y ahí se encontró con su maestra Elena

Guardián Nocturno - Maestra Elena…

Elena- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que tan sólo me digas Elena?

Guardián Nocturno - Ah, sí… Elena, solo quería agradecerte por tus enseñanzas y por haberme soportado un año entero.

Elena- No tienes nada que agradecer… Es más… Ahora tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Elena tomo por la mano al Guardián Nocturno y llegando al balcón ahí se encontraba una hermosa mujer que le quito el aliento.

Elena- Hola, Guardián En La Alborada.

Guardián Nocturno - ¿Guardián en la alborada? ¿Es ella quien protege a la luna por los días?

Elena- Ajá,

- prefiero que me llamen Ángel De Luz.

Guardián Nocturno - pues bien es un placer conocerte, Ángel De Luz.

Ángel de Luz- igualmente. Desde hace tiempo tenia deseos de conocerte… Por dios que hermosos ojos tienes.

Elena- Bueno, me retiro para que puedan conocerse mejor.

Elena se retiró, los dos Ángeles platicaron de todo un poco… Eran tan compatibles como el mar y la arena, y tanto el Ángel De Luz como el Guardián Nocturno estaban maravillados una de la otra. Y así sin que se dieran cuenta el tiempo voló y de repente interrumpió la plática Elena que se veía muy asustada.

Elena- Guardianes de la Luna es tiempo de que empiecen su trabajo.

Guardián Nocturno - ¿Qué sucede?

Elena- La princesa Serenity está desaparecida.

Ángel de Luz- ¿QUE?

Elena- NO haga más preguntas, y vayan a buscarla.

Guardián Nocturno - Pero ni siquiera sé cómo es.

Elena- No te preocupes, te darás cuenta de quién es en cuanto la veas.

Desplegaron sus alas y se separaron para buscarla por todos los alrededores del palacio, no pasó mucho tiempo y el G. Nocturno vio a una muchacha que caminaba sol… Sus ropas y su brillo eran muy singulares así que no dudó ni un segundo de que se trataba de la princesa, dejó de volar y se acercó lentamente a ella

Guardián Nocturno- Princesa…

Serenity- ¿Quién eres tú?

Guardián Nocturno - soy guardián de la luna y protector suyo, Princesa.

Serenity- ¿Por qué dices eso? No te conozco.

Guardián Nocturno - Tiene razón, majestad. Yo tampoco la conozco… Pero eso no impide que mi misión sea cuidar muy bien de usted, además… Me basta con mirar aún que sea por esta ocasión, su belleza para ser el más fiel de sus sirvientes.

Serenity- ¿Qué has dicho?

Guardián Nocturno - Lo… Lo lamento… No debí ser imprudente, perdóneme Princesa.

Serenity- No, no estoy molesta es sólo que…

Guardián Nocturno - que, ¿Qué?

Serenity- ¿Es verdad lo que has dicho?

Guardián Nocturno - Por supuesto, y no sólo le serviría fielmente, también daría mi vida por usted.

Serenity- Yo no me merezco tu lealtad.

Guardián Nocturno - ¿Por qué dice eso, Majestad?

Serenity- Yo no estoy preparada para todas estas responsabilidades, no creo estar lista, que tal si fallo, que tal si decepciono a mi reino y a mi familia.

Guardián Nocturno - Princesa si no me equivoco, Ud. Apenas tiene 17 años ¿No?

Serenity- Sí.

Guardián Nocturno - Pues yo tengo la misma edad que Ud. Y también no me sentía con la suficiente madurez como para tomar estas nuevas responsabilidades, pero me di cuenta que vale la pena si mi gobierno lo maneja una mujer como Ud.

Serenity solo sonrió, se paro abrazo al ángel y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Serenity- Gracias.

Guardián Nocturno - Entonces futura reina, ¿Me permitiría llevarla a su palacio?

Serenity- Con una condición.

Guardián Nocturno - ¿Cuál?

Serenity- Que siempre estés a mi lado, nunca te alejes de mí, y jamás me abandones.

Guardián Nocturno - Se lo juro, jamás he de abandonarle.

Serenity- Apropósito, tú serás la única persona en el reino que no me llame de Ud., tan sólo me dirás Serenity

Guardián Nocturno – Pero, Princesa, Ud. No me puede pedir eso.

Serenity- Entonces no regreso al reino.

Guardián Nocturno - está bien Serenity, como tú digas.

Guardián Nocturno tomó en sus brazos a la princesa y se la llevó volando por los hermosos cielos que cubren a la luna, llegaron al palacio sin que se dieran cuenta, el guardián la llevo hasta la habitación y después se regreso al balcón y ahí estaba Elena con el Ángel De Luz.

Elena- Guardián Nocturno, ¿La encontraste?

Guardián Nocturno - Digamos que no tarda en bajar.

Ángel de luz- Veo que le haces honor a tu nombre ¡Guardián!,- dijo esto coqueteándole

Guardián Nocturno -¿eh? Creo que sí.

Después de esa noche las vidas de los dos Ángeles cambiaron, pues a los pocos meses se hicieron pareja no solo de trabajo sino también sentimental, se amaban demasiado, tanto que no faltara quien les tuviera envidia, pero no le tomaban importancia y se dedicaban a sus obligaciones y amarse con todo su corazón.

Así pasaron varios años, y desde aquella noche ninguno de los dos Ángeles había visto a la reina. Por sus responsabilidades, por su ardua tarea de cuidar al reino, a la luna, y pues el poquito tiempo que les quedaba era para amarse más y más.

Hasta que un día la reina mando a llamar a los dos Ángeles

Más tarde en el palacio…

Serenity- Hola Ángel De Luz

El Ángel de luz, hizo una reverencia- Hola reina Serenity.

Serenity sonriendo- Hola Guardián Nocturno.

Guardián Nocturno besó la mano de la reina- Hola su majestad.

Serenity le dijo algo molesta- Por lo que veo no cumples con tus promesas.

Guardián Nocturno - Ah… Yo lo lamento, no pensé que se… Que te acordaras.

Serenity- Cómo olvidarme de mi fiel Ángel Guardián.

Ángel De Luz- ¡¡¡Majestad!!! ¡Nos gustaría saber para qué nos ha mandado llamar!

Serenity- Tienes razón… Pero no piensas darme un abrazo; tiene mucho que no nos vemos, y cuando éramos niñas tú y yo no nos despegábamos ni por un segundo.

Ángel De Luz- Por supuesto majestad- Se acercó y se dieron un tierno abrazo y el Guardián Nocturno no entendió nada.

Guardián Nocturno - ¿Se conocían desde niñas?

Serenity- Por dios ¿No le has platicado nada?

Ángel de luz- No creí que fuera necesario

Guardián Nocturno - ¿Qué no me has platicado?

Serenity- Como sabrás mi nombre es Serenity

Ángel de luz- Y el mío es Selene

Serenity- ¿Eso no te dice nada?

Guardián Nocturno - ¿Son… son hermanas?

Las dos chicas se empezaron a reír.

Serenity- No.

Selene- Somos primas

Guardián Nocturno - Ay, por dios y yo creía que lo sabía todo.

Se pasaron horas platicando, y le explicaron que sus padres habían discutido arduamente quién de las dos seria la nueva reina, y que después de tanto pensarlo decidieron que Serenity sería una mejor reina y que Selene seria protectora de la luna y que obviamente alguien tenía que ayudarle a cuidar de ella y que por eso le habían designado como compañía al "Guardián Nocturno".

Después de platicar cosas de su pasado, la reina les dijo que tendrían que cuidar el reino desde el exterior de la luna ya que se acercaba el peligro, que una fuerza de oscuridad se acercaba y que tenían que estar pendientes de ello y que para cumplir su misión tendrían que separarse por un tiempo.

Esto no le agrado nada a Selene pues ¿Cómo el ángel de luz podría separarse de su Guardián Nocturno? así que se puso a discutir con Serenity muy acaloradamente y ya era tanto su enojo que Selene prefirió salir del palacio y justo antes de salir le pidió al Guardián Nocturno que fuera con ella, pero este sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza diciéndole que no, y Selene se marcho aún mas furiosa.

Serenity- Perdona, yo no quería que se enojara contigo.

Guardián nocturno- No te preocupes ya se le pasara… Además creo que tú me necesitas más que nadie ahora

Serenity- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Guardián Nocturno -Lo veo en tus ojos- Se acercó y la abrazó- Yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase.

Seguían abrazándose y no se percataron de que Selene había regresado para disculparse… pero eso ya no le interesaba… ahora veía con celos la escena que jamás se hubiera imaginado, y ella pensaba y se preguntaba ¿Cómo Serenity después de haberse quedado con el reino pretendía ahora quedarse con el amor de su vida?

Pasó una semana entera y Selene no le hablaba al Guardián Nocturno, y cada vez que el guardián quería acercarse, ella no lo permitía… El último día de la semana tenían que ir a cumplir con lo que la reina les había ordenado. Pero en los planes de Selene no estaba el tener que dejar el reino, así que fue a ver a su prima, volvieron a discutir pero esta vez le reclamaba por el amor del Guardián Nocturno, Serenity no sabía a lo que se refería así que decidió mejor subir a su habitación pero Selene la detuvo la tomo del brazo saco su espada de la funda y estaba dispuesta a matarla cuando apareció el Guardián Nocturno y detuvo el ataque.

Guardián Nocturno - ¿Qué crees que haces?

Selene se transformo- ¿Por qué la defiendes? ¿Que no te das cuenta de que si la mato yo me quedaría con el reino y ya no tendríamos que separarnos?

Guardián Nocturno - Tenemos que separarnos, para proteger a la luna ya que el peligro se acerca ¿Ya ti solo te interesa no alejarte de mí?

Ángel De Luz- ¿Acaso no sabes que eso es una estupidez? Ella quiere que te alejes de mí, ella quiere quedarse contigo.

Guardián Nocturno - ¡Por favor!, Ella sólo quiere proteger a su reino, entiéndelo de una buena vez

Ángel De Luz- Qué idiota soy… ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad? Tú lo planeaste con ella, planearon todo esto para que yo me fuera y pudieran amarse libremente sin que yo les estorbara ¿No es así?

Guardián Nocturno - No sabes ni lo que dices.

El ángel de luz voló sobre el guardián y se puso frente a Serenity. Volvió a tomar su espada y comenzó a atacarla, el Guardián Nocturno la tomó por los brazos, se pegó a su cuerpo para que no pudiera zafarse, pero fue inútil así que alcanzó a lanzar su espada, por poco hiriendo a Serenity

Guardián Nocturno - ¡YA BASTA!… Yo te amo, pero no voy a permitirte que le hagas daño a ella, ¿¡Me entiendes!?

Ángel De Luz- ¡Pues entonces no me amas! porque si no estarías conmigo y me ayudarías a matarla.

Guardián Nocturno - No puedo creer lo que me dices… estás loca, yo jamás te ayudaría en semejante estupidez.

Ángel De Luz- Entonces… También tendré que matarte a ti.

Así empezaron a combatir, el Guardián Nocturno sentía un inmenso frío en su corazón y su cuerpo no reaccionaba al cien por ciento recibiendo como consecuencia varios ataques de quien en algún momento fue el amor de su vida, ya estaba a punto de la agonía y el Ángel De Luz decidió ahora atacar a Serenity el Guardián Nocturno con lo que quedaban de sus fuerzas abrazo a quien fue su amada y comenzó a volar, el ángel de luz no podía liberarse de ese fuerte abrazo, y el guardián se elevo lo más rápido que pudo.

Saliendo ya de la atmósfera lunar sólo dijo:

Guardián Nocturno - Selene te ame hasta el último momento de mi existencia, pero Serenity también es muy importante para mí, yo le hice una promesa la cual creo que ya no podré cumplir.

Ángel de luz- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Guardián Nocturno - Porque te llevaré al abismo de la muerte.

Ángel de luz- Sabes que si entramos ahí puede que jamás podremos salir.

Guardián Nocturno - Lo sé perfectamente.

Ángel de luz- ¡¡¡NO!!! Basta por favor suéltame, no quiero quedarme ahí ¡¡¡NO QUIERO!!!.

Guardián Nocturno - Ahora este es nuestro destino.

Aumento más la velocidad de su vuelo y ya estaban por llegar al abismo, cuando en un último esfuerzo el ángel de luz se soltó y empezó a luchar contra el guardián nocturno, la única diferencia fue que esta vez sí se defendió de ella, sus poderes eran muy similares así que fue una batalla muy complicada, sabían que el que bajara la guardia por un segundo… Moriría.

El ángel de luz desprendió de sus manos un rayo muy luminoso, hiriendo en el pecho al guardián nocturno, pero como pudo volvió a tomar en sus brazos a Selene y con un impulso se metieron al oyó del abismo.

El Guardián Nocturno abrió los ojos y se encontraba reposando en una cama, muy amplia y cómoda

Serenity- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Guardián Nocturno- ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí?

Serenity- Cuando tomaste entre tus brazos a Selene sabía perfectamente que la llevarías al abismo de la muerte así que los seguí, pues yo también puedo volar… ¿O qué? ¿Pensabas que solo ustedes dos podían?… pues sí, las seguí y vi como luchaban pero yo aun estaba lejos, y cuando la abrazaste y te impulsaste para entrar al abismo acelere más y alcance a tomarte de la mano, pero tú ya estabas inconsciente por la herida de tu pecho así que te traje hasta aquí.

Guardián Nocturno - ¿Pero por qué no la salvaste a ella? Ella era tu familia.

Serenity- SI. Ella era de mi familia y sin embargo trato de matarme, y en cambio tú me salvaste la vida- Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su Guardián.

Y así al poco tiempo se fue al exterior, con un nuevo nombramiento, ahora le habían nombrado el ángel de la luna, salió de su hermoso hogar para cuidar de él y de su reina… Pasaron los años y el ángel no envejecía. Sabía que esto era por obra de Serenity y no entendía el motivo así que sólo aceptó su destino…

…Al poco tiempo se enteró por mensajeros que la reina tendría un bebé, pasaron como seis meses más y se entero de que había sido niña y que su nombre seria Serena… También se entero de que había nuevas guerreras protectoras del reino y de la princesa Serena, siguieron pasando los años (como unos 16 años) y el día que tanto temía la reina llegó.

El Guardián Nocturno… Perdón… El ahora, "Ángel De La Luna" fue a avisar a la reina que el mal se acercaba. Ésta abrazo a su ángel y le dijo que tenía que irse, cosa que el ángel no aceptó, pero la reina después de tanto implorarle convenció al ángel, diciéndole que si moría quien iba a proteger la luna del mal y que no se preocupara, que las nuevas guerreras eran muy buenas y que defenderían al reino y a la princesa con toda su alma, también le dijo que nadie sabía la historia del Ángel De La Luna ya que si en algún momento alguien quisiera desaparecerla, sería el factor sorpresa y así impediría que cualquier cosas le pasara a su amada luna

El ángel obedeció y ya estaba a punto de irse cuando la reina le dijo

Serenity- Hay algo más que debes saber… Como verás, los años no te afectaron y eso fue porque te lancé un hechizo, ya que se que Selene aun sigue en el abismo y ahí tenemos a varios enemigos, mismos que tratarían de matarla, pero al lanzarte el hechizo pedí que mientras tú no mueras ella seguirá con vida, así que, si los años no te afectaban seguirías con vida y mi prima no moriría.

Ángel de la luna- ¿Quieres decir que si yo muero ella morirá?

Serenity- Así es… y ahora tendrás que caer en un breve sueño, pues haré que reencarnes en el planeta tierra y ahí llevaras una vida común, a menos de que el peligro aceche a la luna tu conciencia despertará y recordarás todo esto, no debes de olvidar que allá no serás inmortal, así que debes de cuidarte, porque no quiero que mueras.

Ángel de la luna- ¿Lo dices por tu prima?

Serenity- No… lo digo… porque te quiero

Ángel de la luna- Yo también te quiero

Serenity- Es hora de que duermas.- Poniendo su mano en el pecho de su ángel, saco su alma y su corazón y los depositó en una burbuja que mandó a la tierra.

Fin del flash back*******************************************************

Ángel de la luna- Así que esta es mi historia… Y como ya les dije, dejen que yo me encargue de ella.

Se acerco a Sailor Moon y le dijo- Serena, yo quise mucho a tu madre pero no como Selene lo imaginó, pues yo la amaba a ella… Si bien sus actitudes hicieron que me desilusionara… Pero ¿Sabes? Siempre hay una segunda oportunidad para el corazón y ahora me volví a enamorar del ser más bello sobre la faz de la tierra y ahora soy más feliz que nunca.

Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune al escuchar estas palabras se voltearon a ver, pero Uranus agachó su cabeza para hundir su mirada en el suelo, mientras que Neptune no dejaba de verla, pero sin pensarlo llegó a su mente Yue, y entendió lo que el ángel había dicho, esta vez era ella quien le había dado a su corazón la oportunidad de enamorarse de Yue.

Ángel de la luna- Bueno me voy- Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sailor Moon y le dijo- Te pareces tanto a tu madre- sonrió y se fue.

Todas se des transformaron y serena dijo muy contenta- Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Haruka dijo muy celosa- ¡¡¡ ¿Cómo se atrevió ese hombre a…?!!!

Serena y Michiru- ¡¡¡MUJER!!!

Continuará…

Como les dije en estos capítulos la historia se desenlaza mas y revelan algunos misterios, pero también deja otros +_+

Cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación o reclamo, escríbanme a: angel_lunar_


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO IX:

"Kaori"

Todas contestaron sorprendidas- ¿MUJER?

Michiru y serena se quedaron viendo- SÍ, mujer.

Serena- Michiru, ¿Cómo supiste que era mujer?

Michiru- Muy fácil- No acabo de hablar cuando la interrumpió Haruka.

Haruka- Michiru es una excelente pintora y conoce perfectamente el cuerpo humano, así es como ella supo también que yo era mujer.

Amy- ¿Y tú Serena, como te diste cuenta?

Serena- Pues porque yo estaba en sus brazos, y cada vez que me pegaba a su cuerpo para protegerme del ángel de luz, mas me percataba que era una mujer ¿+_+?

Reí- Hablando del Ángel De Luz, ¿No creen que sea muy irónico que el ángel que se viste de negro sea bueno y que el ángel que se viste de blanco sea malo?

Lita- tienes toda la razón Reí, eso sí es muy irónico.

Setsuna- bueno ¿Y qué vamos hacer con el Ángel De Luz?

Hotaru- Regresarlo al abismo.

Haruka- Pero ¿Por qué? El… …Digo… Ella dijo que no nos metiéramos.

Serena- Ella va a necesitar de nuestra ayuda más de lo que cree.

Michiru-Y además no vamos a permitir que nadie destruya nuestro primer hogar ¿O sí?

Haruka- Claro que no.

Cada quien se fue por su camino con la clara idea de ayudar al ángel de la luna aun que este no quisiera la ayuda.

Cuando Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna entraron a la casa se encontraron con Yue que las estaba esperando en el sillón

Yue- Qué bien señoritas. Son las tres de la mañana y ustedes andan como si nada en la calle, ¿creen que yo no me preocupo por ustedes?

Michiru- Perdona amor, es solo que tuvimos que salir muy rápido y como tú te habías ido a no sé dónde pues no te pude avisar.

Hotaru- No te enojes con mamá Michiru, es solo que teníamos que irnos muy rápido.

Setsuna- De cualquier forma, gracias por preocuparte por nosotras.

Yue- No tienes nada que agradecerme, yo me preocupo por que las quiero y porque ahora ustedes son mi familia.

Michiru- Ay, mi amor- Le dio un beso - Te amo.

Por fin subieron a sus habitaciones Michiru se recostó y Yue que se había quedado parada en la puerta solo la observaba.

Michiru- ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿No puedes dormir?

Yue- No es eso, es solo que cada que te veo me dejas sin aliento y no me queda más que admirar tu belleza.

Michiru se levantó, abrazó a Yue le dio un pequeño beso, y aún rozando sus labios le dijo- Yo tampoco puedo dormir ¿Qué te parece si lo aprovechamos? - Yue sonrió pícaramente y la siguió besando hasta llegar a la cama.

Más tarde ya dormían profundamente… De repente se escuchó que tocaban su puerta y se escucho una voz- ¿Mamá Michiru, puedo pasar?

Michiru- Pasa Hotaru, ¿Qué sucede?

Hotaru- Escuché un ruido muy conocido afuera y cuando me acerque a la puerta arrojaron esto por debajo.

Michiru- ¿Y qué es?

Hotaru- Una carta y aquí dice que es para ti.

Michiru tomo la carta y la abrió, y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando empezó a leerla en su mente

Para: Mí amada sirena, para mi diosa del mar… Para mi bella Michiru.

De: Quien alguna vez fue su amado viento.

Yo no quiero molestarte, solo quiero que sepas de una vez por todas porqué me aleje de ti, por qué esa decisión tan drástica.

Así que si decides hablar conmigo te espero en el viejo faro de siempre, al medio día.

Pero primero que nada quiero que sepas que te sigo amando con toda mi alma, que sin ti mi vida está vacía y tan llena de nada, que me reprocho una y mil veces el haberme marchado de tu lado, porque sin tí mis días ya no tienen sentido, y mis noches se hacen un martirio, quiero que sepas que sin ti la muerte en este momento seria mi mejor amiga, así que no me interesa si hoy mismo pierdo la vida porque sin ti ¿Para qué vivirla?

Te amo Michiru y eso es en lo único que creo, es lo único en lo que mi corazón me deja pensar

Te amo Michiru y quiero gritarlo y quiero llorarlo y quiero implorarlo y no quiero negarlo

Te amo Michiru y quiero regresar el tiempo pero no puedo, porque mis poderes no sirven para eso

Te amo Michiru y eso tienes que saberlo

Atentamente: Haruka Tenou

Michiru terminó de leer y sentía que su corazón salía de su pecho y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Hotaru- ¿Mamá Michiru por qué lloras?

Michiru- No es nada mi niña… ¿Por qué no vas a despertar a Setsuna? Ya es tarde- Salió Hotaru y Michiru se seco las lágrimas y se quedo pensando.

Yue la sacó de sus pensamientos- Es de Haruka ¿verdad?

Michiru- ¿Qué?- Y no dijo más.

Yue se levanto y se fue a al baño para poder tomar una ducha, al fin salió de bañarse y al abrir la puerta Michiru estaba sentada en la cama aun sin arreglarse, Yue se acerco le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que la amaba.

Michiru- Sí, es de Haruka, me pide que vaya al faro para decirme por qué me abandonó- Le extendió la carta, Yue la leyó la miro fijamente a los ojos pero tiernamente y le sonrió.

Michiru- No voy a ir, estoy contigo y eso ahora es lo que me importa más.

Yue- Por favor Michiru, se que te mueres de ganas por ir… Además mereces una explicación y saber cuál fue el motivo de su decisión ¿No lo crees?- Yue la cargó, la llevo hasta la bañera, la desvistió y la recostó en la tina

Yue- Será mejor que te apures o llegaras tarde- Yue no dejaba de sonreír, la beso y salió del baño para que Michiru se pudiera bañar a gusto

Michiru termino de bañarse, se arregló y bajo a la sala, ahí se encontraban Yue y Hotaru jugando con el video juego de Sailor V. Y Setsuna estaba preparando el almuerzo.

Michiru- Todavía no almuerzan ¿Y ya están jugando?

Yue- Es que Setsuna se tarda tanto que preferimos distraer nuestros estómagos ^_^

Setsuna- ¿¡¡¡QUÉ DICES!!!? ¡Nunca dejas de molestarme! _

Yue abrazándola- Sabes que no es cierto- le dio un beso en la mejilla- Sabes que te quiero mucho y que tu si cocinas muy rico, no como Michiru +_+

Michiru- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas conmigo? No vuelvo a prepararte nada en mi vida U_U

Yue- Sabes que también es broma mi amor- Le dio un leve beso en los labios- Sabes que te amo ^_^

Hotaru- Yo mejor me voy a mi cuarto no vaya a ser que también me toque a mí.

Yue- No Hotaru a ti no te puedo decir nada… Pues tú ni por error cocinas *_*

Hotaru- ¡Que mala! Y_Y

Yue- No es verdad princesita- La tomó en sus brazos y la cargó, dándole muchos besitos en toda su carita- Te quiero mi princesita.

Michiru- Veo que te levantaste de buen humor.

Setsuna- Y con ganas de molestar a todos ¿verdad? U_U

Yue- Es sólo que quiero aprovechar cada instante que este con ustedes, porque son lo más importante para mí- Mirando su reloj- las 11:30 ya es tarde y tenemos que irnos Michiru- la tomó de la mano y la saco casi corriendo de la casa-súbete al auto.

Michiru- Pero qué haces.

Yue- Súbete ya por favor que es muy tarde.

Michiru se subió al auto sin decir nada y pensó que tal vez Yue había cambiado de parecer y que quizás ahora no quería que fuera a ver a Haruka, así que no dijo nada pues sentía que a lo mejor eso era lo correcto.

Yue iba a toda velocidad, también amaba los autos y era muy rápida y muy ágil manejando. Yue siempre decía que si manejaba rápido sentía como si volara y Michiru también tenía la misma sensación

Yue- Ya llegamos

Michiru- ¿A dónde? En esta calle no hay nada

Yue- No iba a llevarte hasta el faro, que tal si Haruka se enoja y después no quiere contarte nada, así que te dejare aquí… solo tienes que caminar un par de calles.

Michiru- Ya vi el faro.

Yue- Pues ¿Qué esperas? Apresúrate, no queremos que piense que no vas a llegar.

Michiru- ¿Por qué haces esto? Siento como si quisieras deshacerte de mí, como si quisieras alejarme de tu vida.

Yue- No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿¡¡Me oyes!!?… Lo lamento… Es sólo que… Quiero que aclares tus sentimientos, quiero que tu corazón y tu mente estén conectados en una sola persona… Ya no quiero que te sigas haciendo ideas en la cabeza de por qué se fue sin decir nada, yo solo quiero que sepas la verdad y que cuando la escuches, sepas de una buena vez si hiciste lo correcto al tratar de olvidarla… Y si te llegas a dar cuenta de que fue un error estar conmigo, quiero que me lo digas, no quiero que estés conmigo por lastima o porque no tienes el valor de decir que se terminó… al contrario quiero que seas feliz…

…Sabes perfectamente que lo que te diga Haruka puede cambiar las cosas entre tú y yo, así es que sólo quiero que escuches a tu corazón y que te des la oportunidad de ser feliz con quien sea… Sabes que yo te amo y que si es necesario te dejare ir, así, sin más, con el simple hecho de que tú me digas que se terminó yo me alejaré, sin preguntas, ni reclamos, simplemente me iré.

Michiru no sabía qué hacer, no entendía como podría caber tanto amor en una sola persona, era algo mágico, cada vez que ella se sentía mal aparecía Yue y hacia algo extraordinario, y Michiru amaba su forma de hablar, su forma de pensar, ese misticismo que no todas las personas tienen, Michiru estaba enamorada de todo eso.

Michiru- Créeme que pase lo que pase, tú no eres un error en mi vida, al contrario eres mi vida misma, porque sin ti ya no estaría en este mundo o simplemente sería un juguete más del destino.

Yue- Ya no digas más y ahora vete amor mío o llegaras tarde.

Se miraron a los ojos, se abrazaron, se besaron, se dijeron cuanto se amaban y entendieron que pasara lo que pasara podrían contar la una con la otra.

Al poco tiempo Michiru ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras del faro, cuando llego a lo más alto Haruka ya la esperaba

Haruka- Vaya Michiru, es la primera vez que llegas puntual a una de nuestras citas.

Michiru- Eso no me lo tienes que agradecer a mí, sino a Yue, quien fue quien me insistió que viniera.

Haruka- ¿Qué?, ¿Ella sabe sobre esto?

Michiru- Sí… Leyó tu carta y me pidió que viniera.

Haruka- ¿Acaso no pensabas venir?

Michiru- No.

Haruka- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no me amas?

Michiru- No vine aquí para hablar de mis sentimientos, vine por que querías contarme la verdad y pues aquí estoy.

Haruka- Tienes razón… Como empezare… ummm… Pues bien, todo empezó tres días antes de que yo me fuera.

Ya había terminado mis entrenamientos, y me dirigí al estacionamiento para recoger mi convertible y cuando llegue a él, había una chica dentro, me sorprendí y le dije que no todas mis admiradoras eran tan osadas como ella, así es que ella me contesto que no era ni mi admiradora ni nada de eso y que quería hablar conmigo muy seriamente, me dijo que subiera al auto y que manejara, para poder salir de ahí… Yo estaba a punto de mandarla al diablo pues sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que me den órdenes, pero ella me dijo que se trataba de ti, así que no me quedo más que hacerle caso.

Nos retiramos y le dije que en donde quería que habláramos, y ella me fue guiando hasta que llegamos a un parque, ya estaba oscureciendo así que no había casi gente, nos adentramos más y de pronto ella se detuvo y me miro fríamente a los ojos y empezó hablar.

Me dijo que se llamaba Kaori.

Michiru- ¿Kaori?

Haruka- Si me dijo que la conocías, que habían ido a la secundaria, juntas y que se había enamorado de ti.

Michiru- Sí, eso es verdad.

Haruka- También me dijo que tu y ella mantuvieron una relación.

Michiru- También eso es verdad, pero terminamos porque era muy celosa y posesiva conmigo.

Haruka- Sí, también me dijo de eso, y me dijo que estaba muy arrepentida y que te seguía amando.

Yo me molesté un poco pero seguí escuchándola, me contó parte de lo que había vivido a tu lado. Ya no soportaba no saber a que había venido y que era lo que quería, así que se lo pregunte de una buena vez… Ella me miró y me pidió que te dejara, que me marchara de tu lado.

Michiru- ¿Y tú le hiciste caso? ¿Así de fácil?

Haruka - Déjame seguir ¿Quieres? Pues bien yo le dije que estaba loca que como se atrevía a pedirme eso, y ella me contesto que si no me iba de tu lado morirías y que ninguna de las dos te iba a tener a su lado.

Michiru- ¿Y tu le creíste?

Haruka- Por supuesto que no, así que solo me reí de ella dándole la espalda para alejarme de ese lugar, pero ella de la nada apareció frente de mí y repentinamente hizo que una de sus manos atravesara mi pecho, y sentí como mi corazón era oprimido por su mano. En ese instante sentía que iba a morir, y ella soltó mi corazón y sacó su mano de mi pecho y me dijo que eso real exactamente lo que sentirías si no me alejaba de tu lado.

Mis fuerzas se fueron y caí de rodillas frente a ella, se agachó y me dijo al oído que había conocido a una diosa y que esta le había ofrecido poderes y que ella eligiera cuales quería, así que ella pidió que se pudiera hacer invisible, y poder traspasar las cosas tal y como si fuera un fantasma y que esta diosa se los concedió a cambio de su alma y sus servicios.

Me dijo que ahora podría hacer lo que quisiera y que eso había sido solo una advertencia y que si intentaba decirte algo sobre esto, ibas a empezar a sentir las consecuencias.

Michiru- Entonces ¿Por eso repentinamente me dolía el corazón?

Haruka- Así es.

Michiru- Pero tú no me dijiste nada.

Haruka- Pero lo intenté.

Recuerdo que ese día llegue muy tarde a la casa y tú estabas recostada esperándome y te dije que me había encontrado a alguien, tú me preguntaste que a quien y yo estaba a punto de decírtelo cundo de repente dijiste que te dolía el corazón yo me asusté y grité que ya era suficiente, te incorporaste y me pediste un vaso con agua, diciendo que ya te sentías mejor cuando bajé por el vaso con agua ella se me apareció y me dijo que no lo volviera a intentar, trate de transformarme pero desapareció.

Al otro día te invite a salir y estuvimos todo el día fuera de la casa, ya que Setsuna se había llevado a Hotaru a un museo, cuando llegamos nosotras aun no llegaban ellas y recuerdo que te sentaste en el sillón, así que yo me recosté poniendo mi cabeza sobre tus piernas y cuando te dije que te amaba volviste a sentir ese dolor en el pecho, y cuando me incorporé para abrazarte, ella se apareció y me miro fijamente a los ojos y yo con la mirada le dije que ya había entendido y que me alejaría de ti

Michiru- Sí, me dejo de doler el corazón y te levantaste, me diste un beso en la mejida y me dijiste que ya no me volvería doler más el corazón y diciendo esto saliste de casa, y no llegaste hasta el otro día y tan solo para recoger tus cosas.

Haruka- Pues esa noche me encontré con Amy y no sé por qué, pero le conté todo lo que ocurría y ella me pidió que no me fuera, que encontraríamos una solución y que todo estaría bien.

Pero yo sabía que no era así, ni siquiera sabía si Kaori estaba conmigo o contigo, me frustraba la idea de no saber donde se encontraba. Así que le dije a Amy que ya había tomado una decisión y que me alejaría de ti… …Eso fue lo que ocurrió, por eso me fui así, sin decir nada, sin darte una explicación. Pues que podría decirte… No podría decirte que ya no te amaba porque eso no era cierto, no podía decirte lo que ocurría porque morirías, y no podía decirte que estaba confundida de lo que sentía por ti, no podía decirte eso porque inmediatamente te habrías dado cuenta de que mentía… Así que preferí no decir nada y solo me marché.

Michiru- Con razón a la semana de que tú te habías ido ella de repente apareció en la casa yo no quería recibir a nadie, pero Hotaru y Setsuna pensaron que era una buena idea que platicara con una vieja amiga. Y a pesar de que iba a diario a verme yo no me encontraba con ánimos de nada, así pasaron más de diez meses. Y ella iba casi a diario y yo sin querer hacer nada, ya cuando casi se cumplía un año de tu ausencia, Kaori sin más ni más dejo de ir, jamás volvió a pararse en la casa

Haruka- Ahora vas a saber por qué dejo de ir a verte… Yo me encontraba en mi departamento, como siempre embriagándome, bebiendo hasta la última gota de alcohol de cada botella. Y desde que me fui solo recibía las visitas de Hotaru y de Setsuna, cada fin de semana por que eran lo único que me mantenía con un poco de vida, pero también recibía las visitas de Amy quien era la única que sabia la verdad, ella iba a verme diario al departamento, me preparaba algo de comer y lo arreglaba ya que a mí no me importaba como estuviera.

Pero ese día al parecer no iba a llegar Amy, ya que siempre llagaba como a las cuatro de la tarde y ya eran casi las siete, ya me sentía mareada por tanto alcohol, cuando de repente apareció Kaori, y me dijo que me mataría, que no entendía que era lo que yo había hecho para que te enamoraras de mi de esa forma, me dijo que no valía nada mi vida y que esta vez me mataría para ver si así te olvidarías por fin de mi.

Me incorporé lo mas que pude y le dije que lo hiciera que al fin y al cabo ya me había matado en vida, que hiciera conmigo lo que le viniera en gana, que me matara de una vez, al fin que me haría un gran favor.

Ella empezó a atacarme y de repente escuche que alguien gritaba y vi como un ataque golpeaba a Kaori, pero ésta casi al instante se hizo invisible, y cuando al fin pude concentrar bien mis sentidos me di cuenta de que Sailor Mercury estaba hincada… Tocando su pecho… E inmediatamente reconocí ese gesto de dolor, sin pensarlo use mi ataque aún sin transformarme y no sé ni cómo pero le di a Kaori haciendo que se volviera visible, Mercury se levantó, combinamos nuestros poderes y la atacamos, haciendo que se desvaneciera como el polvo… Es por eso que ya no fue más a verte.

Michiru- ¿Y por que después de eso no me buscaste?

Haruka- Porque no tenía el valor, había hecho muchas cosas en ese año que me avergonzaban y no tenía la decencia ni de verte a la cara.

Michiru- ¿Pero qué fue lo que pudiste haber hecho para que no te acercaras a mi?

Haruka- Pues ya te lo dije, el alcohol se hizo mi más fiel compañero y me acosté con cuanta mujer se atravesaba en mi camino, las enamoraba y después me daba igual lo que hicieran con sus vidas y sé que muchas sufrieron por mi causa, pero en esos momentos no me interesaban los sentimientos de nadie… Aunque créeme, si yo pudiera les pediría perdón a cada una de ellas.

Michiru- No te juzgo, pues yo también sentía ese mismo vacío que tú, pero dime ¿Por qué no regresaste a casa?

Haruka- De hecho estuve seis largos meses meditando sobre mis acciones y pensando que tal vez después de que te contara todo lo malo que había hecho tu me rechazarías y no querías volver a verme, te imaginas un año y medio sin saber de ti era toda una locura. Pero el día que regrese, mejor dicho la noche que regresé, estacione el auto en la otra acera y no me decidía si tocar o no, estaba yo pensando en eso cuando vi que un auto se para frente a la casa y tu bajaste del auto junto con tu acompañante… Ella se adelantó hacia la puerta y cuando notó que no estabas a su lado regreso, te dijo algo al oído, tu le sonreíste y le diste un beso en los labios, en ese momento sentí un frió inmenso y sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho… Y las sorpresas no pararon ahí, pues salieron de la casa Hotaru y Setsuna… Setsuna se acercó, le dio un abrazo y le sonrió como nunca antes la había visto sonreír, y después Hotaru se lanzó a sus brazos y ella la cargo le dio muchos besos en toda su carita y cuando la bajo, Hotaru la jaló corriendo al interior de la casa como queriéndole mostrar algo importante.

Ahí me di cuenta que mi familia ya no me pertenecía

Michiru- Aún que no estés conmigo aun seguimos siendo tu familia, porque te queremos mucho

Haruka- ¿Me quieres?.... ¿Ya dejaste de amarme?

Michiru la miro fijamente a los ojos

Michiru- No.

Continuará…

Les dije que estos capítulos estaban medio locos y los otros dos que siguen están aun más, pues les reitero: QUISE PONER DE TODO UN POCO.

Cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación o reclamo, escríbanme a: angel_lunar_


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO

X

"Hijas De La Luna"

Después de que Haruka termino de hablar con Michiru la llevó hasta su casa.

Haruka- Regresa conmigo.

Michiru- No puedo.

Haruka- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Es por Yue?… Si te ama tanto como dice sabrá que tú y yo jamás debimos separarnos…

Michiru- Será mejor que entre a la casa, Yue debe de estar esperándome.

Haruka- ¿De verdad la amas?

Michiru- Más de lo que te imaginas… si no fuera por ella yo ya habría muerto.

Haruka- Pero no puedes estar con ella por compasión o por que hizo algo por ti.

Michiru- ¡Estoy con ella porque la amo!

Haruka- ¿Cómo puedes amar a dos personas a la vez?… Dices que la amas y que a mí no has dejado de amarme, ¿Cómo es eso posible Michiru?

Michiru- Que quieres que te diga… Yo misma no lo sé… Un día te vas sin decir nada, sin dar explicaciones, y en ese tiempo mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido y lo único que quiero es morirme… Y un día mi hija y mi mejor amiga me convencen para SALIR, para que trate de seguir adelante y en el primer día que salgo después de un año, me encuentro con una persona maravillosa, que ni siquiera conocía, que ni siquiera me saludó, que con solo mirarme, sus ojos me llenaron de amor y de paz, una persona que sin saber su nombre me hizo sentir sensaciones que no creí sentir con otra persona que no fueras tu… y después de dos años, cuando por fin llevo una relación estable después de tu ausencia, tu abandono, tú solo regresas me explicas el motivo de tu partida y me haces saber que fue por un chantaje que me dejaste y que me sigues amando ¿Y así como si nada solo me pides que vuelva contigo y que deje a la persona que me hizo muy feliz y que me sacó a delante sacrificando su propia felicidad?… …Así que dime Haruka ¿Tú crees que sea justo lo que me pides?

Haruka no sabía que decir, pues ya viendo lo de esa manera no era tan sencillo lo que le pedía a Michiru

Haruka- No… Pero nos amamos Michiru y eso es lo que solo debe importarnos.

Michiru abrió la puerta del auto y saliendo solo dijo- ¿Y qué? ¿Ya te olvidaste de Amy?

Haruka se quedo helada. No sabía qué responder, y para cuando reaccionó Michiru ya iba caminando hacia la casa, rápidamente salió del auto y alcanzo a Michiru, la tomó del brazo y la miro a los ojos.

Haruka- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Michiru- La escuché hablando con Reí cuando nos reunimos en el templo para hablar del nuevo enemigo, para ser más exacta, fue cuando las alcance en la cocina, iba a entrar pero me detuve cundo Amy empezó a llorar y las escuche discutir sobre el nuevo amor de Amy, y aunque ella nunca dijo tu nombre yo lo supuse y tú me lo acabas de confirmar… Y lo único que yo te puedo decir es que intentes darte una oportunidad, así como yo me la estoy dando.

Michiru entró a su casa y Haruka ya no insistió más… Después Michiru le contó a Yue como le había ido con Haruka y Yue se sintió muy feliz de que Michiru siguiera a su lado.

Pasó una semana sin ninguna novedad, el enemigo no había vuelto aparecer y todo marchaba tranquilo en la vida de las Sailor guerreras. Serena se sentía sola porque Darién había salido de viaje, entonces llamo a todas sus amigas para que le hicieran compañía esa noche, al poco tiempo ya habían llegado todas menos Michiru…

Hotaru y Setsuna dijeron que se había quedado en casa con Yue, lita propuso que le halaran de nuevo para saber si iba a llegar o no, serena le hablo y contesto Yue.

Yue- Residencia de la hermosa princesa Michiru Kaiou.

Serena- ¿Yue? o_O

Yue- Si, ¿Quién habla?

Serena- ¡Eh! Soy serena la amiga de Michiru.

Yue- ¡Ah!... Si, disculpa que te haya contestado así, pero es que Michiru no me creía que me atrevería a contestar de esa forma el teléfono.

Serena- No te preocupes, yo entiendo, cuando estas, enamorada haces cada tontería ^_^

Yue- Jajaja si tienes razón… ¿Pero en que te puedo ayudar? ^_^

Serena- Es que quería saber si Michiru iba a venir o no… Es que ya estamos aquí todas y decidimos ir al cine.

Yue- ¿Qué te parece si mejor te comunico con Michiru y que ella te diga si va a ir o no?

Serena- Sí, está bien.

Michiru- ¡Hola Serena! ¿Qué pasa?

Serena- ¿Quieres ir al cine con nosotras?

Michiru- Es que no puedo porque estoy con Yue.

Serena- Si ya sé, pero tráela contigo, es una chica muy agradable, a todas nos simpatizó mucho… así que por favor tráela, nos la vamos a pasar bien ¿Qué dices?

Michiru- Está bien le preguntare que si quiere ir y si dice que si, las veremos en la entrada del cine en 20 minutos ¿De acuerdo?

Serena- Sí.

Pasaron los veinte minutos y ya todas estaban en la entrada del cine, y Michiru se iba acercando a ellas para saludarlas.

Serena- Hola Michiru ¿Y Yue?

Michiru- Fue a formarse para comprar los boletos ya que hay mucha gente.

Mina- Entonces hay que ir a alcanzarla.

Todas llegaron a donde estaba Yue, escogieron la película y se pasaron un rato muy agradable en el cine. Por fin terminó la película y Yue las invito a tomar un café, ya estaban en la cafetería y platicaron de todo un poco, pidieron la cuenta y se fueron a un pequeño bosque para admirar la luna, estaba todo tranquilo… Mina platicaba con Lita, serena con Reí, Hotaru con Setsuna, Yue con Michiru y Haruka con Amy, aun que estas últimas parecía que lo que hablaban no era muy agradable.

Haruka- ¿Pero por que lo dices Amy?… ¿Qué no entiendes que contigo quiero darme una segunda oportunidad?

Amy- Pero yo no quiero estar así a tu lado.

Haruka- De verdad que yo no entiendo de que me hablas.

Amy- Por dios, crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo la miras, en toda esta noche no has dejado de observarla y veo como te encelas cada que se besan y se abrazan.

Haruka- Amy, no fue mi intención.

Amy- Será mejor que terminemos, será mejor que lo hagamos ahora porque después puede ser demasiado tarde y yo no quiero perder tu amistad… Porque aunque no lo creas yo te quiero mucho, Haruka.

Haruka- ¿Es tu última palabra?

Amy- Sí.

Haruka- Está bien no te obligare a nada conmigo y tienes razón, yo tampoco quiero perderte como amiga.

Amy- Entonces, ¿Amigas?

Haruka le sonrió muy tiernamente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- ¡Amigas!

Amy y Haruka se quedaron abrazadas viendo a la luna… Cuando de pronto apareció el ángel de luz y todas inmediatamente se pusieron en guardia

Ángel de Luz- Veo que me recuerdan.

Michiru tomando la mano de Serena que se encontraba cerca, la puso detrás de ella, Selene se acerco hasta donde estaba Michiru.

Ángel de Luz- ¿Acaso crees que tú podrás protegerla?

Michiru- Sí… Aunque me cueste la vida.

El Ángel De Luz tomó a Michiru por el cuello y la alzó tanto que los pies de Michiru se desprendieron del suelo, Yue sujeto al ángel de luz por la espalda… Sujetó sus brazos y utilizando todas sus fuerzas logro que soltara a Michiru, el ángel desplegó sus alas haciendo que Yue cayera de cara al piso provocando que esta se desmayara, la tomó por el pie y se la llevo volando, Michiru trató de impedirlo pero no pudo, Haruka se acercó rápido a Michiru y le pregunto que si estaba bien y ella contestó que sí, de repente vieron al ángel volando sobre ellas muy alto y aun tenía en sus manos a Yue, dio una vuelta en el aire y arrojo muy lejos a la chica dejándola caer desde una altura impresionante.

Michiru- ¡¡¡YUE!!!

Sólo se escucharon a lo lejos unas ramas moviéndose impetuosamente y como se rompían otras por el impacto, Michiru se trasformo de una forma muy rápida

Sailor Neptune- ¡¡¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!!!- Dirigiendo su ataque al aire, mismo que evadió el ángel

Ángel de Luz- Veo que era muy importante para ti… Qué lástima que muriera de esa forma… ¡Y que lastima que tu mueras de esta!… ¡RAYO MORTAL!- Dijo esto y un rayo luminoso salió de sus manos

Uranus- ¡¡¡Neptune!!!- dijo Haruka que ya se había transformado al igual que todas las demás.

Uranos se lanzo hacia Neptune haciendo que esquivaran el ataque, se levantó, miro al Ángel De Luz y volvió a utilizar su ataque, pero esta vez lo detuvo una inmensa sobra, todas se quedaron sorprendidas por la facilidad que esa oscuridad había detenido el ataque.

Ángel de Luz- Ellos son mis protectores y mis fieles sirvientes… Son enemigos de su reino, de ustedes y de sus madres quienes fueron las responsables de encerrarlos en ese oscuro abismo, y ahora solo quieren vengarse de las hijas de las guerreras que los mandaron al mismo infierno.

Neptune - Juro por Yue que yo misma he de matarte, yo he de ser quien acabe con tu vida

Ángel de Luz- ¡¡Guerreros antiguos ataquen!!

Las sombras se convirtieron en guerreros y guerreras… Y con múltiples ataques combatieron a las Sailor… Todas usaban sus poderes y parecía que no les hacían nada, el Ángel De Luz se acercó a Sailor Moon y la atacó con su espada, Sailor Moon solo la esquivaba, Júpiter se dio cuenta y uso su- ¡¡¡TRUENO RELAMPAGUEANTE DE JÚPITER!!! Haciendo que el ángel retrocediera, Sailor Moon uso su ataque pero no le funcionó, pues el ángel se detuvo por un segundo pero inmediatamente recuperó sus fuerzas, haciendo que de su espada saliera una enorme llama de fuego que se extinguió gracias al ¡¡¡ MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!!! las demás guerreras seguían peleando pero parecía en vano ya que no podían exterminarlos

El Ángel De Luz con una de sus manos ataco a Júpiter y a Neptune haciendo que cayeran al suelo, prácticamente ya tenía a Sailor Moon donde quería y cuando su espada iba a atravesar el vientre de Sailor Moon, llegó el ángel de la luna y con su mano detuvo el puño del Ángel De Luz, haciendo que esta tirara su espada, pero con la otra mano emitió un rayo que le dio en el pecho al ángel de la luna haciendo que cayera de rodillas, cuando iba a lanzar otro disparo se escucho una voz muy tenue.

-¡Tiempos Mortales!

Al escucharse esto, una enorme ráfaga de viento hizo que los guerreros se convirtieran de nuevo en sombras.

Sailor Plut volteó y mirando fijamente a quien había hecho ese ataque inclino la cabeza

Plut- ¡¿Pero cómo?!- Dijo sorprendida.

Todas se quedaron inmóviles, sin entender que era lo que ocurría, las sombras quisieron aprovechar ese momento pero se escucho esta vez un grito

- ¡¡¡TORNADO DE URANO, ATACA!!!

Alrededor de las Sailor se formo un tornado haciendo que las sombras se disiparan.

Ángel de luz- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?… Esto es imposible.

- Nada es imposible- dijo una voz que se aproximaba al ángel, éste se incorporó y de sus manos volvió a sacar un enorme rayo de luz para atacar a quien se acercaba pero esta mujer solo gritó.

- ¡OLAS SINIESTRAS!- y una capa de agua hizo que el rayo se perdiera en medio de ella

Ángel de Luz- ¿Qué rayos?...- No terminó de hablar porque cuatro figuras más se acercaban saliendo de las sombras del bosque que combinando sus poderes… ¡¡¡RAYO CRECIENTE!!! ¡¡¡RÍOS DE MERCURIO!!! ¡¡¡FUEGO PURIFICADOR!!! Y ¡¡¡BESOS CALLADOS!!! Atacaron al Ángel de Luz, dejándola un poco herida, pues era muy poderosa.

El Ángel De Luz se levantó, voló muy alto y al extender sus alas, de ellas salieron una serie de rayos que hirieron a las nuevas visitantes, después llamo a su espada y tomándola entre sus manos dirigió una ráfaga de fuego hacía Sailor Moon, pero la detuvo Sailor Saturn con su campo de energía… El Ángel De La Luna se puso de pie y con un leve impulso voló hasta donde estaba el Ángel De Luz.

Ángel De La Luna- Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece.

Ángel De Luz- Ésta espada ya no es tuya y jamás te volverá a obedecerte.

Ángel De La Luna- Pues comprobémoslo… ¡SOMBRA LUNAR, ATACA!- De sus manos salió una enorme sombra que parecía que abrazaba al ángel de luz, parecía como si la estrangulara haciendo que esta dejara caer la espada, y cuando la espada ya estaba a punto de enterrarse en el suelo el ángel de la luna grito.

Ángel De La Luna- ¡ESPADA!,… ¡VEN A MI!- Sin más la espada detuvo su caída y empezó a levitar hasta llegar a las monos de su verdadero dueño, cuando el Ángel De La Luna la tomo en su mano hizo que las sombras soltaran al Ángel De La Luz… que clavó su espada en el Ángel De Luz y se acercó poniendo su boca en el oído del ángel.

Ángel De La Luna- Sé que esto te duele, así que mejor lárgate- sacó su espada del vientre del Ángel De Luz quien está tocando su estómago y se acerco al Ángel De La Luna.

Ángel De Luz- Pagaras por esto- Y viendo a las Sailor les grito- ¡¡¡NOS VEREMOS EN LA LUNA, SI ES QUE QUIEREN SALVARLA!!!- Diciendo esto se retiró perdiéndose en el inmenso cielo.

Ya las chicas ayudaban a sus salvadoras.

Uranus- ¿Están bien?

Ángel De La Luna- Yo me retiro.

-Espera, no te puedes ir así como si nada- Dijo una voz.

Ángel De La Luna- Yo nunca les pedí su ayuda.

- Pero sabes que nosotras haríamos cualquier cosa por ti- Dijo otra voz.

Ángel De Luz- No quiero perderlas de nuevo así que no se metan en esto ¿Quieren?

- Nosotras venimos ayudarte y a salvar a la luna, así que quieras o no ya estamos aquí- Dijo una tercera.

Ángel De La Luna- Saben perfectamente que si las matan el destino de estas nuevas guerreras cambiaria.

-Lo sabemos perfectamente, pero correremos el riesgo- dijo otra.

Ángel De La Luna- Como quieran yo me voy- extendió sus alas y se marchó.

Júpiter- Qué déspota.

Cuando se dieron cuenta Sailor Neptune se des transformaba y corría desesperadamente adentrándose en el bosque.

Plut- será mejor que vayamos con ella.

Todas asistieron y corrieron tras de ella, incluso las nuevas amigas de las Sailor, Por fin alcanzaron

A Michiru que había corrido con toda su alma, cuando llegaron a su lado Michiru las miro muy asustada.

Michiru- Necesito que me ayuden a bajar a Yue.

Venus- ¿A bajarla?

Todas miraron hacia arriba y vieron a Yue, que colgaba de un árbol, estaba de cabeza y lo único que la sostenía era una rama que se había atorado en su pantalón, sus brazos colgaban y parecía que estaba muerta.

Uranus- Júpiter necesito que me ayudes, quiero que me cargues en tus hombros para poder alcanzar esa rama, y así yo pueda trepar hasta donde esta ella.

Júpiter- Sí.

Así Uranus llegó hasta donde estaba Yue, la tomó por la chamarra, para poder jalarla hacia ella pero la rama que sostenía a Yue se rompió y como pudo Uranus, la tomó por los brazos, todas se asustaron ya que el árbol era muy alto y ellas estaban poco más arriba de la mitad.

Uranus- Rayos se está saliendo su chamarra… ¡¡¡Se me va a caer!!!

Michiru- Por favor Haruka no la sueltes… por lo que más quieras, no la suelte. Uranus dijo para sí- lo que más quiero eres tú- así que se aferro más a los brazos de Yue.

Mercury- Sailor Venus, con tu cadena de amor teje una red entre los árboles.

Venus inmediatamente obedeció- ¡¡¡CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!!!- diciendo esto la cadena obedeció a su ama- Ya está.

Mercury- Uranus suelta a Yue

Uranus- ¿Qué estás loca?- ella no alcanzaba a ver la cadena ya que estaba muy arriba y muy oscuro

Mercury- Por favor confía en mí, ¡Suéltala!

Uranus miró el rostro de Yue y le dijo muy suave- Eres la persona que me quito el amor de Michiru y quisiera matarte con mis propias manos y quisiera odiarte, pero no puedo… hay algo que me lo impide… Cuídala ¿Quieres?

Michiru- Uranus por qué no la sueltas, ¡Suéltala ya!

Uranus- Ámala con toda tu alma y no la hagas sufrir o juro que te mataré- diciendo esto sus manos soltaron los brazos de Yue, dejándola caer en la red de Venus.

Michiru se acerco hacia donde estaba Yue, puso su oído en la boca y nariz de su amada- Respira- dijo aliviada.

Sailor Moon- Está muy mal herida.

Saturn- Será mejor que la llevemos al hospital.

-No es necesario, sólo necesita descansar- dijo una de las misteriosas guerreras

Uranus bajando del árbol- ¡Vamos! Dígannos quienes son ustedes, y por qué quieren proteger a la luna, ¿Qué ganarían con eso?

Plut- Será mejor que nos des transformemos

Sailor Moon- ¿Cómo, frente a ellas?

Plut- Nos conocen más de lo que tú crees princesa

Sailor Plut se des trasformó y las demás la imitaron.

Haruka- Bien… Ahora si quiero una respuesta.

- somos las hijas de la luna- Dijo una de ellas

Y otra dijo- También somos sus madres…

Continuará…

Bueno ahí está este capítulo al fin terminado, y gracias por sus comentarios, sobre todo el de "esta bien loco es capitulo, pero muy bueno" Jajaja y déjame decirte que el que sigue esta peor, pues imagínate que una de las Sailor acaba siendo hija de… Bueno mejor léanlo. ^_^ ¡besitos!

Cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación o reclamo, escríbanme a: angel_lunar_


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, no he podido atender debidamente esto, uno porque noto que no siempre hay review XD y quiero que Alejandra sea topísima en esto, y porque me absorbe el trabajo que supone mi revista. Pero aquí la historia se pone más y más interesante. Y bueno, una pequeña descripción de cómo era Ale… o Yue. El penúltimo.

Y si confieso esto no es por ser mala, es solo que hay personas que la consideraban indestructible, y por eso se aprovechaban de ella, y lastimaban su nobleza, así que si conoces a una persona fuerte, piensa dos veces antes de hacerle daño.

CAPITULO XI

"Más Allá De La Muerte"

Todas, sorprendidas, se fueron a la casa de Michiru, pero sin hacer ni una sola pregunta, pues tenían tantas que no sabían con cual empezar… Michiru con la ayuda de Lita subieron a Yue hasta la recamara la recostaron y Michiru comenzó a curar sus heridas.

Lita-… Ummm… No crees que esté de locos que nuestras madres estén aquí.

Michiru- Sí, es muy extraño, pues ni siquiera nos acordábamos de ellas.

Lita- Yo de lo único que me acordaba, era de su perfume, pero jamás de su rostro.

Michiru- Pues todas tienen casi nuestras mismas facciones… Son muy hermosas ¿No lo creen?

Lita- Si, son muy bonitas.

Michiru- Será mejor que bajemos… Ya deben de estar ansiosas para hablar con nosotras.

Lita- No creo que tanto como nosotras.

Michiru se inclinó sobre la cama y le dio un suave beso en los labios a su amante herida.

Michiru- Gracias por salvarme mi amor… Te juro que he de vengar lo que ella te hizo.

Lita- ¿La amas… Mucho… Verdad?

Michiru- Si… La amo demasiado.

Lita- ¿Y qué sientes por Haruka ahora?

Michiru- No he dejado de amarla, pero no voy a dejar a Yue por Haruka.

Lita- Lo entiendo- Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Yo abrí los ojos después de que Michiru cerrara la puerta y me sentí extraña al haber escuchado lo que su amiga y ella hablaron… Aún me dolía el pecho, los brazos y un poco la cabeza, me levanté de la cama y Salí de la recámara, miré por el barandal que daba a la sala, las escaleras están un poco cubiertas así que ellas no podían verme, pero yo si las veía perfectamente a ellas.

Estaban todas las amigas de Michiru, Serena, Reí, Amy, Lita, Mina, por supuesto Setsuna, Hotaru y Haruka, pero también había otras siete mujeres con ellas. La que más me llamo la atención fue una que se parecía mucho a Michiru… Aún que todas iban con el mismo tipo de ropa sus colores eran diferentes y los cinturones que llevaban también eran diferentes.

Llevaban unos vestidos como de diosas griegas, con la única diferencia de que las faldas eran muy cortas y que en la parte de arriba algunas llevaban un solo tirante y otras los dos

La que se parecía a Reí, tenía su cabello más oscuro que el de Reí, su vestido era un rojo pasión con un cinturón color negro y unas botas rojas.

La que se parecía a Amy, llevaba un vestido color azul claro con un cinturón color blanco y sus botas también blancas, su cabello era azul claro, y se veía muy hermoso.

Había otra que se parecía a Lita, con un vestido color café como su cabello y un cinturón hecho de hojas de roble, con las botas del mismo color que las hojas.

Una muy parecida a Mina, tenía el cabello también rubio, su vestido era rosa y su cinturón era de color azul cielo, sus botas también eran de color rosa.

La que se parecía a Setsuna era muy hermosa, su cabello era de un color negro intenso y su piel era menos acanelada que la de Setsuna pero tenían el mismo color de ojos, su vestido era de color verde militar con un cinturón también de color negro y las botas del mismo color.

Otra de ellas era muy parecida a Haruka, lo único que cambiaba era el cabello ya que su color era azul, un azul poco extraño ya que era un azul cenizo pero brillaba demasiado que lo hacía ver muy hermoso, su vestido era de color azul fuerte como sus ojos y su cinturón era verde aguamarina y las botas del mismo color que el cinturón.

Y la que había llamado anteriormente mi atención, tenía un cabello largo y rizado y del mismo color que el de Michiru y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de mi amada, su vestido era de color verde agua marina y su cinturón era de color azul fuerte, igual que sus botas.

He de decir que las que llevaban un solo tirante en sus vestidos eran las que se parecían a Setsuna a Michiru y a Haruka, también he de decir que todas ellas tenían su cabello largo hasta la cintura y lo traían suelto.

Yo no podía creer como esas mujeres se encontraban ahí, pues escuché a Lita decir que eran sus madres… Pero ¿Por qué se ven casi de la misma edad? Me preguntaba.

Yue- esto es muy extraño- dije para mí, de repente las escuché hablar.

-Bien, yo soy la reina de Urano- dijo la de vestido azul y cinturón aguamarina.

-Yo soy la reina de Neptuno- dijo la que llevaba el vestido aguamarina y el cinturón azul.

-Yo la reina de Plutón- dijo la de verde militar.

-Yo soy la reina del planeta mercurio- dijo la de vestido azul claro.

-Yo soy la reina de Marte- dijo la que iba de rojo.

-Yo soy la reina de Júpiter- dijo la de cinturón de hojas de roble.

- Y yo son la reina de Venus, la reina del amor- dijo muy sonriente la de color rosa.

Serena- No pues si es tu mamá mina… Se parece mucho a ti.

Mina- Ya cállate serena _

Serena- Ay, ¿Qué?, yo solo decía ^_^

Haruka- Cabeza de bombón, no creo que sea el momento para discutir.

Reí- Haruka tiene razón, chicas, será mejor que se controlen.

Serena- Ay, si Reí lo dices porque aquí está tu mamá y no quieres que te regañe ¿verdad?

Reí- Hay Serena que tonta eres no sabes ni lo que dices U_U

Amy- Chicas, ya basta *_*

Lita- Chicas, chicas, por favor *_*

Hotaru- ¡¡¡Ya cállense!!! _

Todas se quedaron en silencio, y yo me preguntaba si siempre se comportaban así.

Setsuna- Gracias, Hotaru.

Hotaru- De nada mamá Setsuna- Dijo sonriendo felizmente ^_^

Michiru- Pues bien ya que todas se calmaron me gustaría saber, ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí? Y no es que no esté feliz, porque claro que lo estoy… Pues aquí estas tu mamá y desde hace mucho quería saber cómo eras.

Serena- Que mala eres Michiru lo dices porque tu mamá si esta aquí y la mía no buuuuaaaa ToT

Todas- Ay Serena *_*

Y las reinas solo se contenían para no reírse de la situación.

Reina Urano- No cabe duda de que eres la hija de Serenity.

Las demás reinas- Si, no cabe dudas.

Hotaru- Ay Serena, de que te quejas, mi madre tampoco está aquí, y ni siquiera la conozco ya que yo me encontraba sola en aquel frío planeta.

Reina Plut- Pero es que tú ya estás con tus padres.

Todas las chicas- ¿Qué? ¿O_O?

Reina Plut- Creo que ya es hora de que sepan la verdad.

Setsuna- Pero mamá, no creo…

Reina Plut- Hija mía, ha llegado el momento ¿No lo crees así?

Setsuna solo dijo que sí con la cabeza y su madre siguió hablando.

Reina Plut- Pues bien como te decía pequeña princesa, tú ya estas con tus padres, y te voy a contar la historia lo más breve que pueda.

Todas se quedaron calladas y pusieron mucha atención (hasta yo)

Reina Plut- la princesa Urano y la princesa Neptuno se conocieron cuando se reunieron por primera vez todas las nuevas guerreras.

Michiru- Eso sí lo recuerdo.

Haruka- Yo también… Recuerdo que en cuanto te vi entrar por la puerta del salón de reuniones… Me enamoré ti Michiru… Ummm… Ahora que lo pienso desde entonces ya eras muy impuntual, pues ya tenía media hora de haber empezado la reunión.

Michiru- Pero aún así te enamoraste de mí ¿No? U_U

Haruka- Sí, creo que eso fue lo que más me gusto de ti ^_^

Reina Plut- mju, mju… Me dejan continuar _

Haruka y Michiru- Sí, disculpe- Dijeron las dos algo sonrojadas, cosa que hizo que me pusiera un poco celosa.

Reina Plut- Pues bien así se conocieron y sus corazones se hicieron uno solo, incluso al poco tiempo de haberse conocido se fueron a vivir juntas, y todo estaba perfecto en sus vidas, pero la reina Serenity vio en los ojos de la princesa Neptuno una enorme tristeza, que al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta, tal vez si la princesa Urano, pero esta no decía nada, pero la reina era muy astuta y siempre se preocupaba por los demás y sobre todo por las amigas de su hija, que también eran como sus propias hijas, ya que a ustedes las cuidó cuando eran muy pequeñas… ¿Lo recuerdan?

Todas- Sí.

Serena- Sí, recuerdo que mi mamá tuvo que criar a las nuevas guerreras, porque ustedes murieron cuando ellas apenas tenían cinco años y a pesar de que ellas estaban en sus respectivos reinos, mi madre iba a verlas a diario, y se le hizo más fácil cuidarlas cuando nos reunieron por primera vez en el reino de la luna y pues ya todas teníamos 13 años, menos Haruka y Michiru que ya casi cumplían los 16 años y Setsuna que cumplía los 19 así que le resulto más sencillo cuidar de ellas, digo de todas nosotras.

Reina Júpiter- Nosotras tuvimos que ir a combatir a la oscuridad que se acercaba a la luna, tu madre nos mando a combatir a la oscuridad y nosotras le hicimos prometer que si no volvíamos a casa, ella las cuidaría como si fueran sus hijas.

Reina Mercurio- Nosotras detuvimos al mal lo más que pudimos.

Reina Urano- Incluso tardó años en llegar a la luna.

Reina Neptuno- Pero fueron en vano nuestros esfuerzos, pues era muy poderosa toda la maldad que se acercaba.

Reina Venus- Lo único que agradezco es que haya llegado cuando ustedes ya tenían cierta edad, si no mal recuerdo 14 en ustedes, 17 en las princesas Urano y Neptuno y 20 en la princesa Plut.

Reina Plut- Creo que desde aquí debo de continuar yo.

Pues sí, ustedes ya habían cumplido los 16 años y ya vivían juntas, llevaban prácticamente dos meses, y fue cuando la reina se dio cuenta de tus angustias princesa Neptuno, así que decidió hablar contigo, y te pregunto qué era lo que te sucedía y tu le comentaste que te sentía triste porque te dabas cuenta de que tus amigas podrían tener hijos con las personas que amaban, pero tú por obvias razones no los podrías tener… Ella te miro con mucha ternura y te dijo que no te preocuparas por eso… Entones mando a llamar a la princesa Urano y le comento lo que sucedía y que ella podría hacerles realidad su sueño, ustedes dos se emocionaron mucho y aceptaron la propuesta de la reina, ella te dijo a ti princesa Urano, que te convertirías en hombre tan solo por esa noche… y bueno pues ustedes… hicieron su tarea y a los nueve meses nació la hermosa Hotaru.

Todas- ¿Qué? ¿o_O?

Haruka- Un segundo, qué dice… Yo no recuerdo nada de eso.

Michiru- Ni yo… ¿Pero cómo?

Haruka- Recuerdo que vivía con Michiru y que nos separamos cuando la reina nos lo ordenó, pues quería que cuidáramos la luna desde el exterior, recuerdo todo eso, pero que Hotaru es nuestra hija eso no lo recuerdo.

Todas estaban sorprendidas, bueno yo también me sorprendí ^_^

Michiru- ¿Cómo es que no recordamos algo tan importante?

Reina Plut- Eso también tiene explicación… Cuando nació Hotaru, el mal ya estaba muy cerca, así que la reina Serenity con sus poderes hizo que creciera que creciera más rápido.

Setsuna- Tal y como lo hizo en esta época.

Reina Plut- Entonces la reina se percató del poder que ella tenía y las mando a llamar, les dije que Hotaru tenía un poder impresionante y que era la guerrera de la destrucción, ustedes por supuesto se sorprendieron mucho, y pensaron que por eso había crecido muy rápido, pero la reina les confesó que ella había ocasionado ese crecimiento, ya que el enemigo estaba muy cerca y que de alguna manera la pequeña tendría que defenderse, y ustedes dijeron que la defenderían con toda su alma, pues era su hija, pero esto a la reina no le pareció nada y decidió borrarles la memoria a todas para que no recordaran de quien era hija Hotaru, y así la mando a Saturno, poniendo en su memoria que ella venia de aquel destruido planeta, haciéndola la princesa de Saturno y así la logró apartar de ustedes

Haruka- Eso fue muy cruel por parte de la reina.

Michiru- Concuerdo con Haruka, como se atrevió a sepáranos de nuestra hija, si a fin de cuentas, ella ayudo a que la tuviéramos... ¿Por qué lo hizo?-Dijo mi amada princesa casi llorando.

Reina Plut- Lo hizo pensando en ustedes.

Haruka- Cómo se atreve a decirnos que lo hizo pensando en nosotras- Dijo gritando y parándose de su lugar.

Reina Plut- Cálmate un poco princesa Urano, déjame explicarte.

Reina Neptuno- No cabe duda de que tiene tu carácter.

Reina Urano- ¿Vamos a empezar? -_-

Reina Neptuno- No, yo solo decía ^_^

Haruka se sentó y Michiru tomó su mano para que se calmara y como una muestra de apoyo dándole a entender que ella también sentía el mismo dolor, al escuchar todas esas cosas, Haruka tomó aire y se aferró más a la mano de mi bella Michiru, y no sé porqué pero esto no me enceló, era como si yo también entendiera todo ese dolor que ellas sentían.

Reina Plut- Como ya se los dije, ella lo hizo por su bien ya que si ustedes se aferraban y se quedaban para poder defender a la luna, lo más probable era que se preocuparan mas por su hija que por sus propias vidas y si ustedes morían en esa batalla, ella no podría hacer que después reencarnaran en este bello planeta, ni ustedes, ni su hija… Así que para mí fue una de las mejores decisiones que pudo haber tenido la reina… Pues mírense, están aquí, vivas… Y gracias al destino con su hija.

Haruka y Michiru- Tiene razón.

Serena- Mi mamá sí que era muy inteligente ¿Verdad?

Haruka- Si cabeza de bombón.

Michiru- Muy inteligente.

Haruka y Michiru inmediatamente buscaron la carita de Hotaru, que estaba agachada y muy seria.

Haruka- Hotaru.

Michiru- Te amamos, mucho.

Hotaru corrió abrazarlas- Papá Haruka… Mamá Michiru- Dijo llorando.

Michiru- De por sí, te queríamos como a nuestra hija.

Haruka- Y no sabes lo feliz que nos hace que si lo seas, pero eso sí, no te olvides de que Setsuna también es tu mamá ¿Eh?

Hotaru- Eso nunca- Y corrió abrazar a Setsuna

Reina Plut- Creo que también ya es hora de que recuperen, sus recuerdos.

Hizo que todas cerraran sus ojos y de su frente salió un rayo de luz, que hizo que se conectara con la frente de todas las chicas, después regreso el rayo a su frente tal y como anteriormente había salido… Cuando la reina se los ordeno ellas abrieron los ojos… Todas sonrieron pues ya habían recuperado sus recuerdos por completo.

Setsuna- Pues bien ya aclarado esto, ahora si dígannos ¿Cómo es que están aquí?

Reina Urano- Tu madre nos despertó del sueño eterno ya que el enemigo a enfrentar es muy poderoso… Es más, ustedes lo vieron.

Reina Mercurio- No sabemos cómo pero el Ángel De Luz hizo que todos nuestros enemigos unieran fuerzas, para poder escapar del abismo de la muerte y después atacarlas a ustedes y a la luna.

Haruka- ¿Y ustedes piensan que nosotras somos incapaces de defendernos?

Reina Neptuno- Ves como si tiene tu carácter.

Reina Urano- Ya basta te digo- La reina Neptuno solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa y por dios que Michiru se ríe igual… Me encontraba admirando la hermosura de la madre de Michiru y una serie de imágenes llegaron a mi mente, cosa que hizo que me mareara y como pude me sostuve del barandal.

Reina Urano- No es eso hija, es sólo que son demasiados, y los que vieron hace unas horas apenas si eran la mitad.

Haruka- Entiendo… Pero por lo que vi en el bosque, ustedes conocen al Ángel De La Luna ¿No es así?

Reina Venus- Así es, su madre era una guerrera, era parte de la guardia personal de la reina que en ese tiempo era la madre de la reina Serenity.

Serena- ¿Ósea mi abuela?

Reina Júpiter- Así es, pero su madre perdió la vida, al nacer ella, así que la Reina Luna al ver los extraordinarios poderes que tenia, la dejo en las manos de Elein que era también guardia personal de la reina luna y a pesar de que ella ya tenía una hija llamada Elena, la crió como a su propia hija, porque a Elena ya casi no la veía, pues como ya estaba grande ella se encargaba de entrenarnos…

Reina Marte- Bueno no tan grande Elena tenía 20 y nosotras 16… Pero un día le dijeron a Elena que tenía que ser entrenadora particular del Ángel De La Luna, aunque en ese tiempo era el Guardián Nocturno, así es como nosotras la conocimos cuando estuvo entrenando con nosotras durante todo un mes, y en ese tiempo nos hicimos buenas amigas, pero terminando el mes se fue con Elena por todo un año, después conoció al ángel de luz y ellas…

Reí- Si, ya el Ángel De La Luna nos contó el resto.

Yo ya me sentía un poco mejor, pero regresaron las imágenes a mi cabeza y esta vez fueron más claras y vi como levitaba Michiru, transformada como Sailor Neptune y de repente un rayo traspasaba su corazón haciendo que después cayera muerta.

Esa visión hizo que mis sentidos se descontrolaran y volví a sentir el dolor en el pecho y esta vez ya no pude sostenerme y caí por las escaleras… Sentí como mis fuerzas se iban y mi mente se nublaba y a lo lejos escuche gritar a Michiru mi nombre…

Continuará…

Vieron como este capítulo si estaba bien loco, pero bueno aquí todo se puede

El capitulo que sigue también está un poco subidito de tono (lemon)

Cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación o reclamo, escríbanme a: angel_lunar_


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO XII:

"Haruka y Michiru"

Escuchaba murmullos a mí alrededor y escuché una voz un poco conocida, abrí los ojos y vi a la madre de Michiru y noté que yo estaba acostada en la cama que compartía con mi amada princesa.

Reina Neptuno- ¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación espiar a las personas?- Me dijo sonriendo y pasando una mano por mí cabello plateado.

Yue- Yo… Lo lamento.

Reina Neptuno- No digas nada… Sabes, mi hija se ve que te quiere mucho… ¿Y tú la quieres?

Yue- Yo la amo.

Reina Neptuno- Eso me parece perfecto… ¿Sabes? Tus ojos demuestran tanto amor… Yo no podría estar más feliz de que mi hija estuviera contigo, aunque Haruka también me parece una buena chica.

Yue- Creo que no es nada agradable que te comparen con la ex de tu novia.

Reina Neptuno- lo siento, no sé donde deje mis modales.

Yue- Usted se sonroja igual que Michiru.

Reina Neptuno- Yue… Por favor háblame de tu ¿Quieres?… A fin de cuentas eres la novia de mi hija ¿No?, Y también…- Se acerco a mí y me dijo algo al oído.

Yo iba a contestar pero entro Michiru al cuarto, llevando en sus manos un trapo húmedo, lo coloco en mi frente, me miró con ternura y me sonrió.

Reina Neptuno- Será mejor, que las deje a solas para que puedan platicar.

Michiru- Si, gracias mamá.

Yue- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Michiru- Cuatro horas… Ya casi amanece.

Yue- ¿Ya se fueron las demás?

Michiru- No siguen abajo, están platicando y quieren saber cómo estás.

Yue- Creo que debo disculparme con ellas… No debí haber escuchado su conversación.

Michiru- No te preocupes por eso amor… Lo único que me molesta es que te hayas levantado de la cama, sabiendo que todavía te sentías mal.

Yue- Lo lamento, no quería preocuparte.

Michiru- Pues ves lo que sucede cuando te levantas así.

Yue- No me caí porque me sintiera mal… Es sólo que… Tuve una visión, no sé cómo pero la tuve.

Michiru- ¿Y de que se trataba?- Me dijo Michiru muy sorprendida

Yue- Vi como te mataban, vi como un rayo atravesaba tu pecho y…y…

Ya no pude contener mis lágrimas y Michiru solo me abrazó, me tomó de la barbilla y me dio un beso muy apasionado.

Michiru- No te preocupes, amor, eso no pasará.

Yue- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Michiru- En realidad no lo sé… Pero lo que sí sé es que después de que termine todo este problema, voy a regresar a casa, contigo, te prometo que he de volver a tu lado.

Volvió a besarme como ya antes lo había hecho, recostó su cuerpo sobre el mío, con mucho cuidado para no lastimarme y empezó a besarme, poniendo su mano sobre mi pecho.

Yue- Michiru, no quiero.

Michiru- Lo lamento… No quise…

Yue- No, no me mal entiendas… Claro que quiero hacer el amor contigo… Lo que no quiero es que vayas a la luna, no quiero que pelees… Por favor, por esta vez no lo hagas… no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Michiru se apartó de mí, me miró y después agachó su mirada.

Michiru- No me puedes pedir eso.

Yue- Mi vida por favor entiéndeme.

Michiru- No Yue, no… Entiende esto de una vez por todas, no voy a dejar a mis amigas solas, no voy abandonarlas, ¿Entiendes?

Yue- No te pido que las abandones… Sólo no quiero que vayas… Por favor no vayas.

Michiru- Yo juré que la mataría por lo que te hizo.

Yue- Yo no te pedí una venganza… Sólo quédate conmigo.

Michiru- Voy a ir y punto, ¿De acuerdo?

Yue- No, no estoy de acuerdo y si tú quieres ir para que te maten, está bien, pero yo no me voy a quedar aquí esperando a que te pase algo.

Me levanté de la cama, tome una maleta y empecé a empacar mis cosas.

Michiru- ¿Qué haces?

Yue- Me voy, no quiero estar aquí cuando regresen todas menos tú… Yo no lo soportaría, no soportaría la noticia de que me dijeran que moriste en batalla… Por eso me voy.

Michiru- ¿Tú también piensas abandonarme?

Yue- NO, yo no te abandono, es solo que yo no resistiría estar en esta casa sin ti.

Michiru- Por favor, no me dejes.

Yue- Yo te pedí a ti que no me dejaras y aun así tú te piensas ir, sabiendo que si te vas, tú si me abandonarías para siempre.

Michiru- Yo siempre estaré contigo.

Yue- ¿En una tumba?

Michiru- No digas eso.

Yue- ¡¡¡Entonces no vayas!!!

Michiru- ¡¡¡Maldita sea Yue, entiende que debo ir!!!

Yue- ¡¡¡Yo no quiero entender nada, Michiru!!!

Michiru- ¡¡¡¡Por qué me haces esto!!!

Yue- ¡¡¡Porque yo solo quiero que estés bien!!!

Michiru- ¡¡¡ ¿Y piensas que yéndote voy a estar bien?!!!

Yue- ¡¡¡Como tú lo dijiste… No lo sé!!!

Michiru y yo seguíamos discutiendo, cuando de pronto entró Haruka.

Haruka- ¿Todo está bien, Michiru?

Michiru- Si, gracias Haruka.

Yo tomé mis maletas y salí de la recamara, Michiru al darse cuenta, salió tras de mí.

Michiru- Yue por favor, detente.

Me tomó del brazo haciendo que una de mis maletas cayera al suelo, me solté de ella, levante mi maleta y baje las escaleras, ya iba yo pasando la sala donde estaban todas, y Michiru me rebasó y se puso en frente de mi.

Michiru- Mi amor… Por favor- Me dijo llorando.

Yue- Te amo Michiru y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, pero esta vez, debo de pensar en mí.

Volteé y todas observaban muy sorprendidas la escena.

Yue- Con su permiso señoritas- Me encaminé hacia la puerta pero Michiru aun obstruía el paso- Michiru por favor quítate.

Michiru- No Yue, a ti no te voy a dejar ir- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Quité sus brazos que se aferraban a mi cuello

Yue- Te prometo Michiru, que yo siempre estaré cuidando de ti, pero ahora tengo que irme… ¿Setsuna?

Setsuna- Dime

Yue- ¿Dónde está Hotaru?

Setsuna- Ella, ya está durmiendo.

Yue- Despídeme de ella, quieres… Después vendré por mis demás cosas… Oye…

Setsuna- ¿Sí?

Yue- Cuídate mucho.

Setsuna- Claro.

Yue- ¡Haruka!

Haruka- ¿Qué?

Yue- Cuídalas cuando estén en la luna… ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?

Haruka- No necesitabas pedírmelo.

Michiru estaba recargada en la puerta de salida, la contemplé por unos segundos y me di cuenta que no dejaba de llorar, sequé sus lagrimas con mis labios, me acerque a su oído, me regalo un suspiro y le dije cuanto la amaba. Se quitó de la puerta, la abrí y salí de casa, subí a mi auto y arranque, iba poco menos a la mitad de la calle y escuche que gritaban mi nombre, mire por el retrovisor y era Michiru, que ya estaba siendo sostenida por los fuertes bazos de Haruka y al ver esa escena acelere mas.

Sé que tal vez piensen que fui muy cobarde por dejar así a Michiru, o tal vez piensen que no la amaba lo suficiente, porque si no, no la hubiera dejado. Pero no era así, yo sabía que tenía que irme, que tenía que alejarme de ella, aun que fuera de esa manera, ya que no lo hacía por mí, sino por ella.

Haruka- Michiru todo va estar bien, ella regresara, se dará cuenta de que hizo algo tonto y estúpido, así que cuando menos te des cuenta ella estará aquí, a tu lado… Así como ahora lo estoy yo.

Michiru- Gracias Haruka, no puedo creer que me digas esto después de todo lo que te he hecho.

Haruka- Tú no me has hecho nada, es solo que hacías lo que creías correcto, no te dejaste llevar por recuerdos nuestros, ni por lo que sentías por mí y eso es algo que admiro mucho de ti… Pues defendiste tus sentimientos por Yue, como muchas veces lo hiciste por mí.

Michiru- De verdad no estás… Molesta conmigo.

Haruka- Contigo no, con ella, porque a pesar de todo lo que hiciste por defender su amor, ella te abandonó.

Michiru- ¿Así que piensas que ella hizo algo incorrecto?

Haruka- ¡No!

Michiru- ¿No?

Haruka- No, porque ahora ella me abrió las puertas para poder volver a estar contigo ^_^

Michiru- ¡Haruka! ·_·

Haruka- ¿Qué, a caso no me merezco una segunda oportunidad? ·_^

Michiru no dijo nada pero le sonrió, asiendo evidente que todavía la seguía amando.

Haruka- Michiru… Mírame a los ojos.

Michiru- ¿Para qué?

Haruka- Sólo quiero volver a reflejarme en ellos… Por favor, mírame.

Michiru hizo lo que Haruka le pedía, se miraron por un largo rato, sin decir nada, sin hacer gestos, tan solo bastaba con las miradas.

Haruka se acerco por fin a Michiru, acarició su cara, volvió a sentir esa suave textura en sus dedos, la tomo de la barbilla y acerco el rostro de Michiru al suyo, sintió su aliento rozando sus labios, la acercó mas y…

… por fin la beso. Haruka no cabía en sí, por su felicidad, pues de nueva cuenta volvió a sentir sus labios, después de tanto tiempo volvió a besarlos,… los disfruto, los saboreo, los acaricio con sus labios, pero sobre todo los volvió a sentir suyos, era como si nadie más hubiera tocado la boca de Michiru, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ese amor inconfundible.

Haruka- espérame aquí, por favor.

Haruka entro a la casa, las chicas se encontraban confundidas y hablaban de la extraña forma en la que se fue Yue, dejando a Michiru así, sin más.

Haruka las interrumpió y les dijo que se llevaría a Michiru a dar una vuelta, que no se preocuparan, que Michiru iba a estar bien, todas le pidieron a Haruka que la cuidara mucho y que no importara cuanto tardaran ellas las esperarían.

Entonces Haruka salió… Tomó de la mano a Michiru y la llevo hasta su auto, Michiru le pregunto que a donde iban, pero Haruka le pidió que no preguntara nada.

Haruka manejó por un largo rato, mientras que Michiru se quedo dormida, por fin Haruka estacionó el auto, bajo de él y se dispuso a despertar a Michiru.

Haruka- Despierta sirenita, o ¿Acaso te piensas quedar aquí?- Le dijo mientras su labios rozaban el rostro de Michiru

Michiru- ¡Haruka! ¿Dónde estamos?

Haruka- En mi departamento… ¿Quieres conocerlo o no?

Michiru- Claro que quiero.

Haruka le abrió la puerta del convertible y subieron al ascensor

Haruka- ¿Por qué tiemblas?

Michiru- Porque tengo frio.

Haruka- Entonces deja que te abrace.

Michiru- Extrañaba tus brazos Haruka.

Haruka- Yo te extrañaba toda… Mi bella sirena.

Al fin llegaron al piso correspondiente y entraron al departamento.

Haruka- Está un poco desordenado.

Michiru- A mi me parece muy limpio.

Haruka- Ah sí, es que vino Amy a arreglarlo.

Michiru- Ah, sí, olvidaba que andas con Amy.

Haruka- De hecho ya no… Se terminó.

Michiru-¿Es enserio?

Haruka- ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

Michiru- Mejor no contesto a eso- Le dijo sonriendo ^_^

Haruka- Que mala eres conmigo Michiru *_*

Michiru- Me regalas un poco de agua.

Haruka- ¿No quieres mejor un trago?

Michiru- No, con el agua está bien.

Haruka fue a la cocina por el vaso con agua y Michiru la alcanzo

Michiru- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Haruka- No gracias… Tome aquí esta lo que me pidió… Hermosa princesa.

Michiru- Por favor no me digas así ¿Quieres?

Haruka- ¿Por qué?

Michiru- Porque así me decía Yue.

Haruka- Ok, entiendo.

Michiru- Gracias por traerme aquí, en realidad no quería darles explicaciones a las chicas.

Haruka- No te preocupes, para eso estoy aquí… ¿No te parece bonito?

Michiru- Si, me encanta, es muy cómodo.

Haruka- ¿De verdad te parece cómodo estar a mi lado?

Michiru- Yo hablaba del departamento, tontita.

Haruka- ¿Qué?

Michiru- Pero si… me parece muy bonito estar a tu lado y también se me hace muy cómodo estar contigo.

Haruka- ¡¡¡Ya no lo soporto!!!

Michiru- ¿Qué cosa?

Haruka se acerco muy rápido a Michiru, la tomó del cuello y la acercó hasta besar sus labios y aun besándola…

Haruka- Que no estés en mi cama.

Haruka siguió besando a Michiru, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo, la tocó, y acarició cada centímetro de la piel de su bella sirena, la cargó y la sentó sobre la mesa… Haruka no dejaba de disfrutar ese bello cuerpo que tanto le enloqueció. La llevó hasta la cama, Michiru no se resistía pues también extrañaba esas caricias… Haruka poco a poco comenzó a desvestirla, mientras que Michiru se arqueaba al sentir de nueva cuenta ese viento que tanto la estremecía.

Ya hacia completamente desnuda Michiru sobre la cama y Haruka no paraba de besarla, primero en la frente, luego en la boca, después en el cuello, y ahí se detuvo porque sabía que eso a Michiru le excitaba mucho, Michiru como pudo se levanto y comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Haruka, ya las dos estaban completamente desnudas, Michiru conocía el punto débil de Haruka también era el cuello, así que se aferró a él y comenzó a estimularlo, Haruka ya no podía mas y lentamente fue bajando su mano hasta que llego al punto más sensible de Michiru y esta solo dio un pequeño gemido de placer, pues ella reconocía muy bien esas manos e instintivamente Michiru también bajo su mano y sintió que sus dedos tocaban el paraíso.

Su respiración era muy agitada y sus cuerpos tenían un excitante vaivén, que poco a poco se hacía más acelerado… Haruka movía sus dedos con mucha destreza haciendo que Michiru estuviera a punto de estallar.

Michiru- Haruka… No te detengas… Por favor.

Haruka- Podría… Quedarme así… Toda la vida.

Con la voz entre cortada por la excitación Haruka le dijo- Michiru… Te… Amo… Jamás… He dejado… De amarte.

Michiru contestando con la misma excitación- Yo… Tampoco… He… Dejado de amarte.

Ambas aceleraron aun más su ritmo y al fin llegaron al tan ansiado orgasmo.

Haruka cayó rendida sobre el cuerpo de Michiru, pero no dejaba de besar su cuello, así paso un largo rato y ambas cayeron profundamente dormidas.

De pronto comenzó a sonar el celular de Michiru, esta despertó y al tomarlo vio que era Yue quien la llamaba, Haruka no se había despertado con el sonido así que Michiru se fue al baño para contestar.

Michiru- ¿Qué pasa?

Yue- Nada, solo quería disculparme por como reaccione, sé que estuvo mal, pero es que en serio no quiero que te pase nada malo.

Michiru- Ya te dije que no me pasara nada y si algo me pasara a ti que más te da, a fin de cuentas ya me dejaste ¿No?

Yue- Por favor no me digas eso, simplemente es por nuestro bien lo que estoy haciendo.

Michiru- ¿Y por qué se te a ocurrió llamarme justo en este momento?

Yue- No lo sé… Simplemente tuve la sensación de que te perdía.

Michiru- ¿Cómo es que haces esto?

Yue- ¿Hacer qué?

Michiru- Estar conmigo cuando me siento confundida.

Yue- ¿Quieres decir que yo te confundo más?

Michiru- Sí.

Yue- ¿Entonces estas con Haruka?

Michiru dudo por un segundo y dijo casi en un murmullo- Sí.

Yue- Lo lamento no lo sabía… Perdóname por interrumpir… Luego te llamo.

Michiru- No me cuelgues por favor, yo no sé lo que está pasando conmigo

Yue- Lo que pasa contigo es que sigues amando a Haruka… Tanto como yo te amo a ti.

Michiru- Yo… Yo también te amo.

Yue- Tú sabes que eso no es cierto… Tal vez por mí sientes un cierto cariño, pero la verdad es que tú no me amas.

Michiru- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?... Tú no sabes lo que siento.

Yue- Michiru yo te hice una promesa ¿De acuerdo?… Me comprometí a dejarte ir si yo no era parte de tu felicidad… Y yo ya entendí que no lo soy… Ahora debes de entenderlo tú.

Michiru- Pero claro que formas parte de mi felicidad.

Yue- Ya no digas nada mi amor… Ahora tengo que colgar, chao… TE AMO

Yue colgó y Michiru se sentía fatal, no entendía como pudo meterse con Haruka cuando no tenía ni 24 horas de que Yue se había ido y tampoco podía entender, como Yue reaccionaba de una forma tan tranquila, no le cabía en la cabeza la sola idea de lo que Yue le había dicho, como era posible de que ella se diera cuenta de que amaba mas a Haruka, si ni siquiera ella sabía lo que en realidad sentía.

Michiru salió del baño y aun seguía dormida Haruka, Michiru la contemplo por unos instantes y después comenzó a vestirse y Haruka despertó.

Haruka- ¿Qué haces?

Michiru- Me voy… Ya es tarde.

Haruka- No te vas por eso ¿Verdad?

Michiru- Es que… Creo que lo que hicimos está muy mal.

Haruka- Pero ¿Por qué?

Michiru- Porque apenas me dejo Yue y yo ya estuve contigo… Es por eso.

Haruka- Por favor Michiru yo ¡TE AMO!

Michiru, se quedó callada, no sabía que responder y se acordó de lo que Yue le dijo- (Tú no me amas, tú sigues amando a Haruka) después de recordar esto, se acerco a Haruka y la besó apasionadamente.

Michiru- Yo también te amo.

Haruka- ¿Sabes? Creo que tendré que volver a desvestirte.

Michiru- ¿Ah sí? Pues déjame que yo te ayude.

No falta que de más detalles para saber que volvieron hacer el amor. Así pasaron parte de la mañana hasta que Haruka le dijo a Michiru que ya tenían que irse por que las demás chicas las esperaban.

Llegaron a la casa y ya las chicas estaban desayunando

Serena- Haruka, Michiru, que bueno que ya volvieron… ¿Quieren desayunar?

Haruka- Sí, por favor, ya tengo mucha hambre.

Setsuna- ¿Y tú, Michiru?… ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

Michiru- No tengo hambre, mejor me voy a mi cuarto- Así que subió a su habitación.

Mina- Será mejor que no la molestemos, debe de sentirse muy triste.

Michiru volvió a bajar al comedor.

Michiru- Oigan chicas ¿En donde están nuestras madres?

Lita- Ya se fueron.

Haruka- ¿Qué?

Amy- Sí, dijeron que las alcanzáramos en la luna, en cuanto ustedes llegaran.

Michiru- Entonces será mejor que ya nos vayamos.

Serena- AY… No seas mala Michiru, por lo menos deja que acabe de desayunar… Por favor.

Michiru- Está bien serena, termina tu desayuno… Oye Setsuna ¿Dónde está Hotaru?

Setsuna- En su cuarto.

Michiru- ¿Y… Ya le contaste… Lo de Yue?

Setsuna- Sí, Hotaru se despertó y al darse cuenta de que ustedes no estaban me preguntó qué pasaba, así que le tuve que contar.

Michiru- Está bien, iré a ver como se encuentra.

Michiru entró al cuarto de Hotaru y no la encontró, lo único que vio fue una carta sobre la almohada, Michiru la leyó y bajo corriendo a donde estaban todas.

Michiru- ¡¡¡HOTARU SE FUE!!!

Continuará…

A partir de este capítulo empiezan haber más sorpresas y también más cosas se comienzan a aclarar

Cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación o reclamo, escríbanme a: angel_lunar_


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO XIII**_

"_**El Resplandor De La Luna"**_

_**Haruka- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que se fue Hotaru?**_

_**Michiru- Sólo dejo esta carta… Toma.**_

_**Todas- Lee la carta Haruka.**_

_**Haruka- Sé que esta carta la van a leer todas, así que les pido una disculpa a cada una de ustedes.**_

**Seguramente se preguntaran a qué me refiero, y es a que no las voy a acompañar en esta misión, sé que me necesitan y que es necesario que estemos todas juntas, pero esta vez voy a ir en busca de Yue, que creo que me necesita más, que ustedes a mí.**

**No sé en donde, no sé cómo pero voy a encontrarla.**

**De verdad no se preocupen yo estaré bien y sé que ustedes también lo estarán.**

**Las quiero mucho.**

**Hotaru.**

_**Setsuna- Esto no puede estar pasando y ¿Ahora qué haremos? **_

_**Haruka- Pues ir a buscarla, ella no sabe andar sola en la calle.**_

**Todas salieron de prisa a buscar a la pequeña.**

_**Amy- Será mejor que nos separemos.**_

_**Lita- Iremos de dos en dos**_

_**Haruka- Serena ve con Setsuna… Amy tu con Reí… Lita y Mina… y yo iré con Michiru.**_

**Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a buscar a Hotaru, pasaron más de seis horas buscándola y esta no aparecía. Al final todas regresaron a la casa de Michiru.**

_**Reí- No la encontramos.**_

_**Haruka- Nadie la encontró Reí.**_

_**Setsuna- Michiru y ya le marcaste a Yue**_

_**Michiru- Sí, pero su celular está apagado y en su departamento no contesta.**_

_**Serena- Ya está oscureciendo y la luna ya salió.**_

_**Lita- Miren una sombra la está cubriendo.**_

_**Haruka- Eso… Es… Imposible.**_

**Miraron a la luna y poco a poco fue desapareciendo, pues una enorme mancha negra la estaba cubriendo.**

_**Reí- Será mejor que nos demos prisa y que nos vayamos ya.**_

_**Mina- Reí tiene razón.**_

_**Serena- Si, ya es hora de irnos.**_

**Todas se transformaron en Sailors y ya se tomaban de las manos para hacer su transportación hacia la Luna.**

_**Michiru- Haruka ¿Qué pasara con Hotaru?**_

_**Haruka- Ella se sabrá cuidar, es muy inteligente… No te preocupes, tal vez sea lo mejor.**_

**Todas cerraron sus ojos y en un santiamén ya estaban en la luna. **

**Llegaron directamente a un castillo, que era enorme y oscuro, con dos pasillos tan largos que parecían no tener fin, uno de cuales estaba justamente en frente de ellas y el otro a su lado derecho.****Sabían perfectamente que tendrían que separarse, pues el tiempo corría y las sombras ya casi cubrían por completo la luna.**

_**Urano- Mercury, Venus y Sailor Moon, vendrán conmigo… Mars, Plut, y Júpiter, irán con Neptune.**_

_**Sailor Moon- Muy bien, ya escucharon chicas, ahora hay que separarnos.**_

**Empezaron a separase para encontrar al Ángel De Luz.**

_**Neptune- ¡URANO!**_

_**Uranus- ¿Qué pasa? **_

_**Neptune - Ten mucho cuidado quieres**_

_**Urano- Claro, tú también cuídate.**_

**Sailor Neptune dijo esto pues se acordó de la premonición de Yue, y era algo que le extrañaba mucho, tenía un raro presentimiento y se preguntaba si seria cierto o no que tal vez esa noche iba morir.**

**Todas corrían con mucha destreza y rapidez, los pasillos estaban tan oscuros que apenas si podían distinguir la silueta de la que estaba enfrente de cada una de ellas, al fin vieron una pequeña luz al final del pasillo, tanto el grupo de uranios, como el de Neptune podían ver la brillante luz, se apresuraron mas y al fin salieron de esos pasillos, la luz era tan cegadora que tuvieron que parpadear por un rato, para que sus ojos se acostumbran a ella.**

**Cuando ya sus ojos soportaban la luz, vieron en medio de una gran sala un enorme árbol, la sala era completamente blanca, sin arbustos, ni pasto, tan solo el frondoso árbol, el grupo de Uranus empezó a rodearlo y se encontraron con las otras Sailors.**

_**Mars- ¿Qué hacen aquí?**_

_**Sailor Moon- No, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? **_

_**Urano- Esto es muy extraño, ¿Por qué alguien construiría dos pasillos, para llegar a un mismo sitio?**_

**De pronto el árbol comenzó a moverse con mucha suavidad y de él salió una bella mujer, con su cabello largo y un vestido color blanco.**

_**- Hola mi pequeña princesa- **_**dijo dirigiéndose a Sailor Moon.**

_**Sailor Moon- Mamá- **_**Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó**

_**Serenity- ¿Cómo estas, Serena?**_

_**Sailor Moon- extrañándote mucho, mamá.**_

_**Urano- Perdón por interrumpir, pero creo que nos debería explicar qué es este lugar.**_

_**Serenity- Yo las traje hasta aquí para poder defender este lugar y a este árbol… que es el corazón de la luna, es por eso que estos pasillos son así, porque sólo las personas de corazón puro pueden llegar hasta este lugar, y si sus corazones no son puros se podrían perder en la oscuridad para siempre, a menos de que sean muy astutos y puedan engañar a los pasillos fingiendo que sus corazones han cambiado… es por eso que no acompañé a sus madres a la tierra cuando fueron a verlas, pues yo me quede aquí para cuidar este sitio y seguiré aquí hasta que ustedes derroten al ángel de luz.**_

_**Sailor Moon- Pero, Madre… ¿No podemos hacer nada para que cambie? ¿No podríamos ayudarla a que de nuevo sea bueno su corazón?**_

_**Serenity- No, hija mía, es por eso que ahora tenemos este problema… Yo intenté ayudarla… Hace poco desperté de mi sueño eterno, algo me mortificaba y no sabía que era, cuando escuché una voz muy a lo lejos, sus murmullos eran inentendibles, y fui persiguiéndolos hasta que llegue al abismo de la muerte, y vi al Ángel De Luz como gritaba, implorando que la sacara de ahí, así que puse el cristal de plata frente a ella, para saber si había cambiado… Y el cristal no se antepuso a su presencia, entonces la ayudé a salir, pero ella comenzó a atacarme, y yo intenté regresarla al abismo pero ya era demasiado tarde; se había puesto de acuerdo con nuestros enemigos y éstos comenzado atacarme también, mientras otros escapaban del abismo y otros tantos aún lo siguen abriendo para que así puedan salir los que hacen falta.**_

_**Neptune- ¿Y no podemos volver a cerrar el abismo?**_

_**Serenity- Claro que sí. **_

_**Mercury- ¿Cómo?**_

_**Serenity- Combatiendo a los que continúan abriéndolo, y con nuestros poderes unidos cerrarlo, para después volverlo abrir y meter a los que ya han escapado.**_

_**Júpiter- Eso se oye muy peligroso.**_

_**Serenity- Lo es.**_

_**Venus- Y que esperamos hay que empezar a luchar, contra los que abren el abismo.**_

_**Serenity- No es necesario… Sus madres ya están haciendo ese trabajo… Lo que ustedes deben hacer es encontrar a mi prima, pero no intenten combatirla solas, invóquennos para que podamos ayudarlas ¿Entendido? **_

_**Todas- Sí.**_

_**Plut- Pero que haremos cuando la tengamos que enfrentar, ya que el abismo está abierto y ella es inmortal.**_

_**Serenity- En eso tienes razón, así que no nos queda más que esperar a que sus madres hagan un buen trabajo, para poder encerrarla de nueva cuenta en el abismo de donde jamás debió salir**_

_**Uranus- Debemos irnos ya para encontrarla, nosotras le avisaremos reina Serenity en cuanto la encontremos.**_

_**Serenity- Gracias princesa Uranus, pongo toda mi confianza en ti… ¿Sabes? me recuerdas mucho a alguien, que me gustaría que estuviera aquí, pero creo que no tarda en llegar… Ahora váyanse y tengan mucho cuidado.**_

**Todas empezaron a salir dejando atrás a la princesa y a la Reina.**

_**Sailor Moon- Yo me quedaré contigo.**_

_**Serenity- Tus amigas te necesitan más que yo, así que ve con ellas.**_

_**Sailor Moon- Pero…**_

_**Serenity- Pero nada, Princesa, ve y cuídate ¿Quieres?**_

_**Sailor Moon- Esta bien, pero te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para poder vencerla.**_

**Su madre sonrió y la vio marcharse corriendo por el inmenso pasillo hasta perderse, todas seguían su camino, como si el destino las llamara a cada una de ellas. Salieron del pasillo y se encontraron al Ángel De Luz, que con un asombroso movimiento las transportó a un laberinto separándolas.**

**Estaban solas, y así se sentían, veían que el enemigo era más poderoso que cualquier otro que hubieran combatido antes. Todas caminaban muy desconfiadas tratando de encontrar la salida, Mercury comenzó a investigar por medio de su pequeño aparato y en ese momento se encontró con Uranus**

_**Mercury- Uranus, que bueno que te encontré ya estaba poniéndome nerviosa.**_

_**Uranus- No te preocupes Mercury, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte- **_**dijo coquetamente **_**·_^**_

_**Mercury- Veo que ya regresaste con Michiru.**_

_**Uranus- Si, y sabes que, estoy muy feliz.**_

_**Mercury- Me alegro por ti.**_

_**Uranus- Lo siento, no quise…**_

_**Mercury- No te preocupes, entre tú y yo, ya quedo todo aclarado ¿O no?**_

_**Uranus- Tienes razón, es sólo que es un poco incómodo, platicar contigo de estas cosas.**_

**Estaban platicando cuando de entre las paredes del laberinto empezaron a salir sombras, que poco a poco fueron tomando forma humana.**

_**Uranus- ¡Mercury! ten cuidado.**_

**Las dos chicas se pusieron a la defensiva, preparándose para atacar en cualquier momento, los demonios se acercaban a ellas y de pronto de sus manos salieron unas enormes bolas de fuego, Uranus hizo a un lado a Mercury recibiendo el impacto de una de las bolas.**

_**Mercury- Uranus ¿Estás bien?**_

_**Uranus- Sí… No fue nada.**_

**De nueva cuenta los demonios atacaron con sus bolas de fuego, y ya estaban a punto de recibir el segundo impacto, pero se escucho un grito, muy potente:**

_**¡¡¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!!!**_

**Esto hizo que el ataque de fuego se extinguiera, gracias a las olas que provenían de Sailor Neptune,**

**Inmediatamente se paró Mercury**

_**¡¡¡SAILOR MERCURY, RAPSODIA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO!!!**_

**Los demonios se comenzaron a dispersar, pero aun así tenían intenciones de atacarlas.**

_**¡¡¡SAILOR VENUS, BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!!!**_

**Con su ataque la cadena atravesó los cuerpos de los de los demonios y estos volvieron a convertirse en sombras.**

_**Venus- Es un placer poder ayudarlas, chicas.**_

_**Neptune- ¡¡¡Cuidado, se acercan de nuevo!!!**_

_**¡¡¡SAILOR MARS, SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!!!**_

**Mars hizo que las sombras esta vez se fueran.**

_**Mars-Espero que no me hayan extrañado mucho.**_

_**Venus- No seas presumida.**_

_**Mercury- Silencio… ¿Escuchan eso?**_

_**Neptune- Alguien está llorando…**_

_**Uranus- Proviene de aquel otro pasillo.**_

_**Mars- De allá vengo yo y no vi absolutamente nada.**_

_**Uranus- Será mejor que vayamos a investigar.**_

**Las Sailor poco a poco se fueron acercando al pasillo de donde provenían los sollozos y a lo lejos vieron una sombra, que se acercaba rápidamente.**

_**¡¡¡TIERRA, TIEMBLA!!!**_

**Grito Sailor Urano, pero la sombra esquivó el ataque y llego hasta donde se encontraban las chicas.**

_**Júpiter- Por dios Urano ¿Por qué me atacaste?**_

_**Urano- Eh… Perdón te confundí.**_

_**Júpiter- No te preocupes, lo bueno es que he entrenado mucho y pude esquivar tu ataque.**_

**De nueva cuenta se volvieron a escuchar los sollozos, dejando a las chicas en silencio.**

_**Neptune- Esta vez se escucha más lejos…**_

_**Júpiter- Vamos, proviene de allá.**_

**Las Sailor corrían muy rápido tratando de investigar de quién era ese llanto, pero sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte grito.**

_**-¡¡¡AAAH!!!**_

_**Mercury- ¡Miren, es Plut! **_

_**Mars- ¡Está siendo atacada por los demonios!**_

_**Venus- ¡Será mejor que la ayudemos!**_

_**¡¡¡SAILOR JÚPITER, ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JÚPITER!!!**_

**Y el ataque de Júpiter, tuvo tal reacción que hizo que los demonios soltaran a Sailor Plut, para que esta también reaccionara e hiciera su ataque**

_**¡¡¡GRITO, MORTAL!!!**_

**Y con una enorme ráfaga los demonios desaparecieron**

_**Júpiter- ¡Rayos! se nos volvieron a escapar.**_

_**Neptune- ¿Por qué nuestros ataques no les hacen nada?**_

_**Venus- Tan sólo los ahuyentan.**_

_**Uranus- Otra vez esos sollozos.**_

_**Plut- Por allá.**_

**Y de nuevo empezaron a correr por el laberinto guiándose por el llanto, que cada vez se escuchaba más cerca y al fin encontraron al dueño de esos sollozos.**

_**Venus- ¿Qué es eso?**_

_**Plut- Parece ser que es una sombra maligna.**_

_**Mercury- ¡Esta muy oscuro! No alcanzo a distinguir muy bien…**_

_**Uranus- Quédense aquí… yo iré a investigar.**_

_**Neptune- Uranus ten cuidado**_

**Sailor Uranus se fue acercando lentamente, pero la espesura de la noche no dejaba distinguir bien la silueta… Sailor Urano se preparo para atacar.**

_**Uranus- ¡¡¡TIERRA…!!!**_

_**-AAAH, AAAH**_

_**Uranus- ¿Qué?**_

_**-No me ataques por favor…**_

_**Uranus- ¿Sailor Moon?… Tranquila, soy Uranus.**_

**Sailor Moon corrió aferrándose a los brazos de su protectora**

_**Sailor Moon- Buaah,… Qué bueno que eres tú- **_**Dijo aun llorando**_**- Yo estaba muy preocupada y tenía mucho miedo,… buuuuaaaa, buuuuaaaa, T_T**_

_**Uranus- ¿Con que entonces eras tú la que provocaba esos sollozos?**_

_**Sailor Moon- ¿Qué, se escuchaban mucho? +_+**_

_**Uranus- Bueno digamos que un poco… Si *_***_

**Mientras tanto las otras chicas seguían esperando a Uranus.**

_**Mars- No creen que ya se, tardó mucho.**_

_**Venus- Y ni siquiera se ven señas de combate.**_

_**Júpiter- Será mejor que vayamos.**_

_**Neptune- No… Ahí viene.**_

_**Júpiter- Pero ¿Con quién?**_

_**Mercury- Viene abrazando a alguien.**_

_**Neptune- Será mejor que tenga una muy buena explicación.**_

_**Plut- ¿Qué?**_

_**Neptune- No, nada ·_·**_

_**Sailor Moon- Hola chicas, que bueno que todas se encuentran bien.**_

_**Mars- Ay, con que eras tú la que lloraba, ¡¡¡ ¿Qué Acaso nunca vas a cambiar?!!!**_

_**Sailor Moon- Ya no me regañes… Tenía mucho miedo T_T**_

_**Mercury- Hey chicas miren, ahí está la salida.**_

_**Uranus- Vamos.**_

_**Ángel De Luz- Un momento, ¿Acaso piensan que es así de fácil?**_

_**Uranus- ¿Quién demonios te crees?**_

_**Ángel De Luz- soy quien ha de matarte**_

_**Neptune- ¡¡¡ URANUS CUIDADO!!!**_

_**Ángel De Luz- ¡¡¡RAYO MORTAL!!!**_

_**El rayo de luz, se acercaba muy rápido y era imposible que Uranus pudiera esquivarlo, pero del centro de la luna salió un resplandor que chocó con el rayo, parándolo de un solo tajo.**_

_**Ángel de luz- ¿Qué fue eso?**_

_**Sailor Moon- Fue mi madre… Fue… El Resplandor De Luna.**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo: es un pájaro, NO, es un avión, NO, es… EL CHAPULÍN COLORADO… … no contaban con mi astucia ¡Ja! ^_^**_

_**Cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación o reclamo, escríbanme a: angel_lunar_**_


	14. Chapter 14

Lo lamento si me demoro. La vida se me pone cuesta arriba… ¡Hasta el cielo! Jaja, pero lo que quiero decir no es eso. Ya pasamos la primera parte del fanfic, mas de la mitad, de hecho. Hace poco me confirmaron algo que Yue había dicho, que estaba trabajando en una segunda temporada. Me hubiera gustado que Yue viera sus reviews, sé que donde sea que esté los verá.

Ahora la parte triste: Me demoraré un poco. Algunos ya saben, tengo una revista de cosplay, además tomé un trabajo full time, tengo novio, y tengo tirados todos mis proyectos de traducción de fanfics. u_u

Me gustaría espaciar un poco los capítulos de los siguientes fanfics, pronto les daré una lista de cuáles serán y todo eso.

Muchas gracias por escribirme siempre, hacen que tenga ganas de seguir haciendo esto, aunque duerma menos…

La última parte de cómo era Yue… al final.

CAPITULO XIV

"Un Rencuentro Inesperado"

Ángel De Luz- Con que tu madre ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué mejor no viene hasta aquí y me da la cara?… Siempre ha sido muy cobarde.

Sailor Moon- ¡Eso no es verdad!

El Ángel De Luz se abalanzó contra Sailor Moon pero una rosa roja se atravesó en su camino.

Sailor moon- ¿Tuxedo Masc? (NOTA DEL BETA: Yue lo escribió "toxido max")

-Lamento decepcionarte, preciosa… Pero yo soy… ¡¡¡SAILOR FIGHTER!!!

- Yo soy… ¡¡¡SAILOR HEALER!!!

-Y yo ¡¡¡SAILOR MAKER!!!

-¡¡¡LAS SAILORS STARS HAN LLEGADO!!!

Sailor Moon- ¿Pero ustedes que hacen aquí?

-Yo les pedí que vinieran

Neptune- ¡Sailor Saturn!

Ángel De Luz- No se quienes son ustedes, pero no permitiré que se entrometan en esto ¡¡¡SOMBRAS ATAQUEN!!!

Sailor Moon- ¡¡¡Dulce, Luz, De Estrellas, De Las Sailors, Scouts!!!

Al hacer esto las sombras se disolvieron como la espuma

Ángel De Luz- Pero que… Rayos…

Fighter- ¡¡¡LÁSER DE ESTRELLA FUGAZ!!!

Dirigió su ataque al ángel de luz, golpeándola

Ángel De Luz- Me tomaste por sorpresa esta vez, pero no lo lograrás otra vez… ¡¡¡RAYO MORTAL!!!

Satur- ¡¡¡CAMPO DE ENERGÍA!!!

El Ángel De Luz al darse cuenta de que todas estaban juntas decidió retirarse y cerro la salida del laberinto- muy bien vendré por ustedes más tarde.

Diciendo esto se retiró.

Fighter- Creo que se enojó.

Sailor Moon- ¿Cómo pudiste avisarles? Sailor Saturn.

Maker- Yo te lo puedo explicar.

Healer- Creo que no pidieron tu opinión.

Fighter- Ya tranquilas, lo explicare yo… Mju… Pues bien nosotras veníamos a visitarlas… Íbamos por la calle y nos encontramos con Hotaru y nos dijo que estaba buscando a alguien que no podía encontrar, y cuando le preguntamos por ustedes nos explicó que seguramente ya estaban aquí, así que nos pidió que viniéramos ayudarles, porque esta era una misión muy peligrosa, pero que ella no quería venir, así que la convencimos para que viniera.

Neptune- ¿Entonces no encontraste a Yue?

Saturn- No.

Uranus- Veo que estás preocupada.

Neptune- No, no es eso…

Saturn- ¡Miren al cielo!

Júpiter- ¡Son nuestras madres! y se acercan muy rápido.

Reina Urano- Es hora que vengan ayudarnos.

Reina Neptune- Hay que cerrar el abismo.

Uranus- ¡Pero nosotras no podemos volar!

Reina Marte- Nosotras tampoco podíamos, pero la reina Serenity, nos está dando este poder así que ¡Inténtenlo!

Fighter- ¿Y nosotras también podremos?

Reina Mercury- Si son amigas, claro que pueden.

Todas las Sailors se concentraron y comenzaron a volar como si ya lo hubieran hecho antes.

Reina Júpiter- Vamos, es por aquí.

Todas siguieron a la Reina y llegaron al Abismo De La Muerte.

Reina Plut- Ahora hay que utilizar al mismo tiempo nuestros poderes para cerrar el abismo.

Entonces todas al mismo tiempo daban su grito de ataque y se formo una inmensa bola de energía.

Mientas que en la habitación del árbol, la reina Serenity seguía custodiando el tan apreciado corazón de la luna

-Hola Serenity

Serenity- ¿Cómo pudiste entrar?

- Logré engañar a tus elaborados pasillo y ahora vine a matarte, claro que no sin antes destruir el árbol que le da vida a la luna.

Serenity- Eso jamás te lo permitiré.

Ángel De Luz- Sólo somos tu y yo en esto ¡¡¡CRISTALES RESPLANDECIENTES, DETONEN!!!

Un grupo de pequeños cristales se acercaban al cuerpo de Serenity, pero una espada se antepuso protegiendo a la reina

-¿Te encuentras bien Serenity?

Serenity- Es un placer estar a tu custodia

Ángel De Luz- ¡Que conmovedor! Por fin los amantes se vuelven a encontrar.

Serenity- No puedo creer que sigas con esa idea.

Ángel De Luz- Ahora que recuerdo ya le dijiste que tú eres también amante de la princesa… Serenity hubieras visto como defendió en la tierra a tu amada hija.

Serenity- Lo hizo porque también es su guardián.

Ángel De Luz- Sí, como no.

Ángel De La Luna- ¿Jamás dejas de decir estupideces?

Ángel De Luz- Por fortuna no amor mío… ¡UPS!... Perdón, no te vayas a poner celosa, primita.

Ángel De La Luna- Ya basta ¡¡¡SOMBRA LUNAR ATACA!!!

Ángel De Luz- ¡¡¡RAYO MORTAL!!!

Los dos poderes se unieron en uno solo mostrando la fortaleza de los dos Ángeles, ganando por esta ocasión la fuerza del Ángel De La Luna.

Ángel De Luz- Veo que sigues siendo muy fuerte… Pero veamos si puedes defender al árbol, y a tu Reina al mismo tiempo ¡¡¡RAYO MORTAL, CRISTALES RESPLANDECIENTES, DETONEN!!!

Cada disparó iba dirigido a diferentes objetivos, uno a la reina y el otro al árbol

Ángel de la luna- ¡¡¡ESPADA REACCIONA!!!

El Ángel De La Luna hizo que de su espada saliera un escudo protector para el árbol, mientras que con su cuerpo protegía a la reina Serenity y esto le hizo recibir una gran cantidad de golpes a reacción de los cristales resplandecientes, dejándola mal herida.

Serenity- Mi dulce ángel ¿Estás bien?

Ángel De La Luna- Si… Estoy bien…

El Ángel como pudo se puso en pie y caminó hacia donde estaba el Ángel De Luz.

Ángel De La Luna- ¿Cómo pudiste usar dos poderes al mismo tiempo?

Ángel De Luz- Muy fácil… Cuando ustedes dos me encerraron en ese abismo, muchos de los enemigos del reino quisieron matarme, pero ni sus golpes, ni ataques me hacían daño y fue cuando me di cuenta de que era inmortal, así que me hice gobernante de todos los que habitaban el frío abismo, y muchos de ellos sacrificaron sus vidas para darme sus poderes, para que yo pudiera cobrar venganza en su nombre, y no solo recibí sus poderes sino también su talento… y ahora voy a enseñarte uno de mis nuevos poderes… ¡¡¡CRUCIFIJO DE ESPINAS!!!

Detrás del Ángel De Luz salió una enorme cruz forrada de espinas, y de en medio de la cruz, salieron unas largas ramas que sujetaron al Ángel De La Luna por las manos y la colocaron en la cruz como si estuviera crucificada.

-AAAH

Ángel De Luz- Duele mucho ¿No es verdad?

Serenity- Ya Basta, por favor suéltala- Dijo poniéndose en medio del Ángel De La Luna y el otro Ángel.

Ángel De Luz- Tu quítate de mi camino ¡¡¡RAYO MORTAL!!!

- ¡¡¡AAAH!!!- Gritó la Reina mientras caía al suelo.

Mientras tanto las chicas, al fin pudieron cerrar el abismo

Reina Plut- ¡Muy bien! ¡Lo logramos! Ahora hay que encontrar al Ángel De Luz.

Fighter- Querrá decir el ángel del infierno.

Sailor Moon- No digas eso, que es mi tía.

Todas- ¡¡¡Ay, Sailor Moon!!!

Sailor Moon- ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

Fighter- Ay bombón, tú nunca vas a cambiar ¿Verdad?

Plut- Miren eso, proviene de la luna.

Reina Neptuno- El árbol…

Reina Mercury- ¿Y la reina Serenity?

Reina Urano y Uranus- Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora.

Todas desplegaron el vuelo para regresar a la luna.

Reina Neptuno- Sigo insistiendo que se parece mucho a ti, Urano.

Reina Urano- ¿Y tu hija será igual de fastidiosa que tú?

Reina Neptuno- ¡Oye!

Reina Urano- No te enojes, sólo bromeaba, hermosa.

Cuando llegaron a los pasillos, varios demonios ya las esperaban.

Maker- Ustedes no se preocupen, nosotras nos haremos cargo.

Healer- Si, vayan ustedes ayudar a la princesa.

Plut- ¿Están seguras?

Fighter- Por supuesto las Sailors Stars nos haremos cargo.

Reina Urano- Esta bien… Vámonos

Reina Plut- ¡Tiempos Mortales!- Dijo y los demonios se apartaron, cayendo algunos heridos.

Todas corrieron hacia los pasillos, pero Fighter detuvo a Sailor Moon, tomándola del brazo.

Fighter- Espera bombón… Ten mucho cuidado quieres.

Sailor Moon- Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Fighter- Yo siempre me preocupare por ti.

Fighter lentamente se fue acercando a Sailor Moon y le dio un beso en la boca.

Uranus- ¡¡¡Oye!!!- Al escuchar la protesta de Uranus despegaron sus labios.

Sailor Moon- ¡Uranus!

Fighter- Sólo nos estábamos deseando suerte…

Healer- Qué bueno que sólo era eso.

Uranus- No hay tiempo para discutir esto… Sailor Moon tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer así que mejor vámonos, las demás deben estar ya del otro lado.

Sailor Moon- Tienes razón… Lo, lo lamento… No debimos…

Uranus- Ya vámonos.

Sailor Uranus tomo a Sailor Moon de la mano y se la llevó corriendo por el pasillo, donde manifestó su molestia.

Uranus- ¿Cómo se atreve? No entiendo su descaro… ¿Cómo se atrevió a besarte?

Sailor Moon- Como si tú no te hubieras atrevido a besarme ¿Lo recuerdas?

Uranus- Bueno… Pues eso fue… Porque… Porque… Porque te quiero mucho.

Sailor Moon- Bueno pues ella también me quiere mucho.

Uranus- ¡¡¡Eso no es cierto!!!

Sailor Moon- ¿Estás celosa?

Uranus- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo crees? Será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Así que Uranus aceleró el paso y alcanzaron a las demás y juntas atravesaron al otro lado de los pasillos, la luz volvió a cegar por un instante sus ojos y cuando ya lograron distinguir todo, vieron al ángel de la luna crucificada en la cruz de espinas y a Serenity tratando de defenderse del ángel de la luz

Sailor Moon- ¡¡Dulce, Luz, De Estrellas, de las Sailors Scouts!!

Sailor Moon logró con su ataque que el ángel de luz se alejara de su madre.

Ángel De Luz- ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? ¿Cómo pudieron escapar de mi laberinto?

Mars- Es porque somos muy buenas en lo que hacemos.

Ángel De Luz- No lo creo.

Mars- Te lo demostraré ¡¡¡SAILOR MARTS, SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!!!

Ángel De Luz- ¡¡¡LÁGRIMAS DE SANGRE, MALDIGAN!!!

Con este ataque la flecha de fuego de Mars fue extinta.

Júpiter- ¿De dónde demonios saca sus poderes?

Reina Júpiter- No lo sé pero hay que tener mucho cuidado.

Ángel De Luz- ¿Lo ven? Ustedes son tan poca cosa para mí… Jamás podrán vencerme con sus estúpidos poderes

Neptune- Eso crees tú ¡¡¡REFLEJO SUBMARINO!!!

Ángel de luz- ¡¡¡CRISTALES RESPLANDECIENTES, DETONEN!!!

Los cristales del Ángel hirieron a Neptune arrojándola al suelo, las Sailors trataron de ayudarla cuando el ángel usó otro de sus ataques.

Ángel De Luz- ¡¡¡TIEMPO INERTE!!!

Dejando a todas paralizadas totalmente sin poder siquiera abrir sus bocas. Ellas luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para poder moverse pero por más que lo intentaban no lo conseguían

Ángel De Luz- Tú eres quien me ha causado muchas molestias y si no mal recuerdo también juraste matarme… Pero ya lo ves, no podrás cumplirlo… Porque la que va a morir ¡Vas a ser tú! ¡¡¡RAYO MORTAL!!!

El Ángel De La Luna, al darse cuenta de que el rayo iba directo al cuerpo de Sailor Neptune, usó todas sus fuerzas para poder zafarse de la cruz de espinas, voló lo más rápido que pudo y se puso entre el rayo y Sailor Neptune… y ya el rayo iba a golpear su cuerpo cuando una bola de energía color amarilla lo detuvo.

Uranus- Jamás permitiré que le hagas daño a Neptune,

Ángel De Luz- ¿Qué diablos…? ¿Cómo pudiste salir de ese trance?

Uranus- El amor lo puede todo, y yo por ella haría cualquier cosa.

Ángel De Luz- Ya veo… ¿así que ella significa mucho para ti?

Uranus- ¡Así es!

Ángel de luz- Pues qué lástima, aun así morirá.

El ángel De Luz corrió hacia Neptune y de sus dedos comenzaron a salir varios cristales que parecían dagas. El ángel De La Luna se incorporó, abrazó a Neptune y dándole la espalda a los cristales y recibió el impacto de ellos sacando más sangre de su ya tan lastimado cuerpo.

Ángel de luz- ¿Por qué rayos la defiendes tanto? ¿Por qué son tan importantes ellas para ti?

Entiendo que a sus madres las quieras, pues fueron tus amigas pero a ellas ¿por que?

Ángel De La Luna- Es algo… Que… Tú… No entenderías- Dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Ángel De Luz- Tienes razón y ¡Tampoco quiero entenderlo!

El Ángel De La Luna intentó ponerse de pie pero ya estaba tan cansada y mal herida que cayó de rodillas frente a Neptune, quien con sus bazos sujeto al Ángel De La Luna para que no cayera más.

Ángel De Luz- Qué tierna escena ¿Sabes? Me gustaría saber a quién amas en realidad… Si a mi querida prima Serenity, quizás a mi linda sobrina Sailor Moon o a esta tonta jovencita.

Ángel De La Luna- Creo… Que… Mi respuesta… No te… Agradaría.

Ángel De Luz- Pues qué lástima, nadie se va a enterar de quién es tu verdadero amor ¡¡¡RAYO MORTAL!!!

- ¡¡¡LÁSER DE ESTRELLA FUGAS!!!- Con esto desvió el ataque del Ángel De Luz.

Ángel De Luz- ¿Otra vez tú?

Fighter- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso soy una molestia para ti?

Ángel De Luz- No tienes idea de cuánto ¡¡¡CRUCIFIJO DE ESPINAS!!!

Healer- ¡¡¡INFIERNO ESTELAR DE HEALER!!!

Ángel De Luz- ¿De dónde salieron ustedes? ¡¡¡CRISTALES RESPLANDECIENTES, DETONEN!!!

Maker- ¡¡¡ESTRELLA DE SAILOR MAKER!!!

Ángel De Luz- ¿Otra más? ¡¡¡No puede ser!!!

Así cada vez que utilizaba cada uno de sus ataques era detenido por alguna de las Sailors Stars

Entonces el Ángel De Luz pensó para sí…

Ángel De Luz- En este lugar sólo soy yo en contra de todas ellas, y es verdad que soy muy poderosa, pero si las demás salen de su trance podrían unir sus poderes y eso sería desastroso para mi… Así que será mejor que las haga salir, para que mis demonios me ayuden a combatirlas

Fighter- ¿Acaso ya te cansaste?

Ángel De Luz- Para nada, pero será mejor que vayamos afuera a seguir peleando, pues aquí hay muy poco espacio para mí.

Uranus- ¿Crees que somos tontas?, Si salimos tus demonios nos atacarán.

Ángel De Luz- Bueno… De cualquier forma tarde o temprano tendrán que salir de esta habitación… Y yo las estaré esperando- Dijo mientras volaba hacia la salida y mientras salían las demás chicas comenzaban a recuperar su movimiento y Serenity al recuperarse por completo corrió hacia el Ángel De La Luna.

Serenity- Mi dulce ángel ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ángel De La Luna- Yo… No- No pudo decir más pues cayó en un profundo sueño. Neptune- Será mejor que le quitemos este negro turbante que cubre su rostro, así podrá respirar mejor.

Reina Neptune - ¡¡¡NO!!!

Neptune - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa madre?

Reina Neptune - Es que… No… Eh…

Serenity- Lo que tu madre quiere decir es que no debemos hacerlo, porque sería una falta de respeto, porque tal vez ella no quiere que ustedes vean su rostro.

Reina Plut- Será mejor que solo lo hagamos nosotras, que ya la conocemos de sobra.

Serenity- No… Solo lo haré yo… Será mejor que ustedes vayan a combatir a mi prima Selene

Uranus- Pero eso es una trampa.

Serenity- Lo sabemos, pero no hay otra forma, hay que combatirla o empezará a destruir la luna por partes.

Sailor Moon- Mi madre tiene razón, hay que unir nuestras fuerzas para terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Neptune - Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Neptune aun seguía con el Ángel De La Luna en su regazo, cuando poco a poco el ángel comenzó a despertar.

Neptune - Ya está despertando

Ángel De La Luna- Que cálidos son tus brazos… ¿Sabes? No me importaría morir en ellos.

Neptune - No digas eso, vas a estar bien.

Uranus - Neptune… Y… Todas… Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Todas- ¡¡¡Sí!!!

Serenity- Sailor Neptune, déjame tomar tu lugar, que yo cuidare de mi tierno ángel.

Entonces la reina tomo al ángel de la luna entre sus suaves brazos, acomodo la cabeza del ángel sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciar sus manos. Neptune no podía creer la escena que estaba viendo, era como si fueran algo más que solo amigas y hasta llego a preguntarse si en realidad eran ciertas las sospechas que tenía el ángel de luz para con ellas dos.

Las demás ya se habían adelantado pues ella se quedo cegada por sus pensamientos, cuando cayó en sí dio unos cuantos paso para alcanzar a las chicas pero fueron interrumpidos.

Ángel De La Luna- ¡¡¡Espera, no te vas!!! Quédate aquí conmigo.

Neptune volteo intempestivamente pues esas palabras le habían recordado a Yue, se acerco al ángel que aun era sostenido por Serenity, se agacho, miro sus ojos y le dijo-

Neptune - Tus ojos son tan cálidos, y… Demuestran mucho amor- Lentamente subió una de sus manos al rostro del ángel y cundo estuvo a punto de quitarle el turbante su mano fue detenida por la mano de Serenity.

Serenity- Mira- Señaló hacia el pasillo- Te están esperando.

Neptune dio media vuelta y vio a Uranus que la miraba con mucha extrañeza, así que se levantó y corrió hacia ella, la abrazó y le dijo que ya era hora de partir y miró por última vez al ángel que tanto le había recordado a Yue, tomo de la mano a Uranus y se retiraron.

Serenity- Sabes que nadie tiene derecho a mirar tu bello rostro… Sólo yo.

Ángel De La Luna- Pensé que ya se te había olvidado.

Serenity- Jamás olvidare esa noche… Jamás olvidare la noche en que te conocí.

Continuara…

En el siguiente capítulo, mi hermano me ayudo dándome uno que otro consejo… bueno como a la mitad del capítulo, así que la mitad del capítulo siguiente es de él.

El principio del capítulo es mío y ya después viene lo de mi hermano.

Cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación o reclamo, escríbanme a: angel_lunar_

Bueno, podría gastarme diez hojas en hablar solo de ella pero, muchos de sus fics hablan de ella inconscientemente, sus sueños, anhelos, miedos, en fin.

Por último dejo algo que ella escribió un día que fue muy memorable para las dos:

"volviéndome insecto áptero por cierto, pues no llego al cielo tocando el infierno"

Espero y sea entendible lo que quiso decir con esto, ya que siempre lo decía jijiji.

Para mí, jakito, Yue es yue.


	15. Chapter 15

La verdad me molestó bastante lo que pusieron en el foro. Creo que a nadie le obligan a leer un fanfic. Pero bueno, me lo temía, de algún modo. Por eso aclaré que no iba a tocar mucho más de la ortografía. Si tienen dudas o reclamos, hay review, y un mail abajo que se publica en cada capítulo, escribir sobre esto me pareció una jugada mala, algo no limpio.

Saludos a los que defendieron a Yue… Pero este es el motivo por el que me tardo tanto en subirlo, para poder revisarlo. Y tranquilos, que por eso Yue buscó ayuda.

El cariño y la difusión de este fic son fundamentales.

CAPITULO XV

El Ángel De La Luna

- Sentí cuando me llevabas de regreso al castillo íbamos volando por los hermosos cielos, yo te pedí que te detuvieras por un momento ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ángel De La Luna- Por supuesto, fue cuando me extraño tu petición y te pregunte qué, que sucedía y tu solo me dijiste que querías ver mi rostro.

Serenity- Fue entonces cuando te quite el turbante y pude ver tu cara, la luz que emitía el planeta tierra me permitió contemplarte mejor y me di cuenta de lo hermosa que eres, toque tu suave piel y te pusiste muy nerviosa, diciendo que ya nos teníamos que ir.

Ángel De La Luna- Tomé impulso para seguir volando, pero te soltaste de mis brazos dejándote caer, volé en picada para alcanzarte, pues no sabía que tu también pudieras volar, y ya cuando te tuve de nuevo entre mis brazos te pedí una explicación, del por qué habías hecho eso y tu sólo respondiste que me estabas poniendo a prueba, para darte cuenta si era verdad lo que había dicho, de que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Serenity- Y pasaste muy bien esa prueba.

Ángel De La Luna- Si, aun que no sabía la que me esperaba.

Serenity- ¿Acaso fue muy desagradable? _

Ángel De La Luna- NO, para nada… Pero jamás me imagine que tú me fueras a pedir eso.

Serenity- Fue porque ya no lo resistí más… ¿Tú recuerdas como fue?

Ángel De La Luna- ¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que lo recuerdo!… Me volviste a preguntar… ¿Estás segura de que harías cualquier cosa por mi? Y yo te conteste que si, entonces me dijiste… Bueno pues si es así, dame un beso y cuando me dijiste eso yo me quede estática.

Serenity- Si, recuerdo que tartamudeaste mucho tan solo para decir ¿Qué?

Ángel De La Luna- Bueno, a fin de cuentas me convenciste para que te besara, diciéndome que antes de ser toda una reina querías saber que se sentía dar un beso.

Serenity- Entonces me besaste… Y déjame decirte que besas muy bien… Pero algo paso que nos dimos cuenta de que tu y yo no podíamos llegar a ser nada más que amigas, pero eso no significaba que alguien más que no fuera yo, pudiera ver tu bello rostro, bueno al menos de que no estuvieras en horas de trabajo- Dijo burlándose de ella, pues era obvio que casi siempre, sino es que siempre estaba en horas de trabajo

Ángel De La Luna- ¿Y todavía te burlas? _

Serenity- Claro… Además tú y yo jamás hubiéramos funcionado como pareja.

Ángel De La Luna- Exacto y aun que eso no estaba mal visto en el reino, tu y yo jamás podríamos ser algo mas, por todas las diferencias de cada una… A parte de que no teníamos nada de química en ese sentido.

Serenity- Y ve ahora estamos pagando las consecuencias de ser tan solo amigas

Ángel De La Luna- Jajajajaja, tienes razón ^_^

Serenity- Por lo visto ya te sientes mucho mejor.

Ángel De La Luna- Sí, así es.

Serenity- Entonces déjame curarte esas heridas.

Ángel De La Luna- NO, no la hagas.

Serenity- ¿Pero qué dices?

Ángel De La Luna- A lo que yo sé, Selene no tiene idea de que si yo muero ella muere ¿No es así?

Serenity- Así es, ella no sabe porqué es inmortal.

Ángel De La Luna- Entonces, si me matas, ella morirá.

Serenity- ¡¡¡ESTAS LOCA!!! No voy a permitir que tú mueras.

Ángel De La Luna- Serenity, ya ni siquiera puedes deshacer el hechizo, tú me dijiste que esto era permanente y la verdad no encuentro otra solución mejor a ésta.

Serenity- Pues yo sí.

Ángel De La Luna- Así pues dime ¿Cuál?

Serenity- Confiar en las Sailors Scouts, ellas harían cualquier cosa por defender lo que tanto aman, así que no dejaran que nadie destruya a su preciada luna.

Ángel De La Luna- Esta bien, confiaré en ellas… Pero prométeme que si la situación empeora dejaras que esto caiga sobre mi corazón- Extendió su mano y le dio una daga- Y no sólo eso, vas a dejar que…- Le dijo algo al oído- Ella ha de ser quien termine con mi vida ¿Entiendes? Nadie más que ella ha de ser la que culmine con todo esto.

Serenity- No tienes por qué pedirme todo esto porque eso no pasara.

Ángel De La Luna- Solo promételo, ¡¡¡Júramelo!!! Por Favor.

Serenity- Está bien ¡TE LO JURO!

El Ángel De La Luna se levanto, ayudo a Serenity a pararse y la abrazó.

Ángel De La Luna- Yo me quedare contigo protegiéndote a ti y a este árbol.

Mientras tanto fuera de esa habitación las madres de las Sailors y las Sailors Stars ya habían sido encerradas en una especie de esferas que las mantenía en un estado de coma, y las otras Sailors ya estaban a punto de la agonía.

Ángel De Luz- Se los dije ustedes son tan poca cosa para mí, pero aun no las mataré, primero que nada las are sufrir, con los peores pecados que puedan conocer.

Entonces de sus manos salieron unas pequeñas esferas del tamaño de una canica y estas se incrustaron en los cuerpos de Mercury, Mars, Uranus, Plut, Sailor Moon, Venus y Júpiter.

Mientras que a Neptune y a Saturn sólo les dijo- Si quieren sobrevivir solo tendrán que luchar en contra de sus amigas. - Nadie sabía a lo que se refería, pero muy pronto comenzaron a darse cuenta, bueno al menos Neptune y Saturn.

Mercury- ¿No creen que haga mucho calor aquí?

Mars- No, lo que hace es hambre.

Uranus- No, lo que hace es frío… No sabes cómo me gustaría tener tu poder Mars, es más me gustaría tener el poder de todas ustedes.

Plut- Bah, como si tuviera ánimos de darte mis poderes.

Sailor Moon- Ya dejen de decir estupideces y mejor hay que destruirla hay que hacerla sufrir, no importa que seas de mi familia, o no, yo quiero ver tu sangre derramándose por mis dedos Jajajaja

Venus- Ay, por favor, yo no sé cómo es eres la princesa, mírate ni siquiera puedes cuidar de ti misma, si yo fuera la princesa ya habría destruido a esa víbora.

Júpiter- Venus, verdad que soy muy bonita, soy alta, con ojos grandes y bonitos, hay me encanta ser así.

El Ángel De La Luz se dirigió a Neptune y a Saturn- lo ven sus amigas ya empiezan a sentir el poder de mis dioses dentro de ellas y muy pronto será tanta su desesperación que comenzaran a destruirse entre ellas mismas.

Neptune- ¿De qué dioses hablas?

Ángel De La Luz- Pues bien ya que insistes te lo diré, tu amiga Mercury- tiene en su cuerpo a la diosa azteca Tlazoltéotl, que es la diosa del sexo y la inmoralidad… Mars lleva consigo al griego Herón dios de la gula y la hambrona… A Uranus le toco el dios budista acob que lleva en si la avaricia, el deseo y el vicio… Plut… tiene a Pigritia la diosa de la pereza, el tedio, y la flojera… A Sailor Moon le toco el gran dios griego ares que lleva consigo al mal, la guerra y la ira,… Venus está poseída por la diosa islamita Mahatma, misma que es la del resentimiento y la envidia… Y por ultimo Júpiter que tiene a la diosa hebrea Superbia que es de la vanidad y la arrogancia… Pues bien ahora me voy que mejor recompensa para mi, que saber que las Sailors Scouts se mataron las unas a las otras.

El Ángel De La Luna se retiró llevándose consigo las esferas que contenían a las otras Sailors y se fue orgullosa del triunfo que esta vez había tenido, mientras Neptune aun no salía de su sorpresa, cuando de pronto sintió una mano metiéndose por debajo de su diminuta falda y al reaccionar se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Mercury.

Mercury- Hola Michiru, ¿Sabes? Yo ya fui de Haruka ahora me gustaría que tú fueras mía.

Neptune creía lo que le sucedía a Mercury y mucho menos lo que le decía, cuando una mano sujeto a Mercury y la alejo de Neptune.

Uranus- Ya basta no vuelvas a tocarla.

Mercury- ¿Que pasa te pones celosa? ¿O acaso quieres volver hacerme tuya?- Le dijo dándole un sensual beso.

Uranus- ¡Que más quisieras! A mí lo único que me importa es tener a todas las mujeres a mis pies y no me importa si las conozco o no, lo único que me interesa es que no se fijen en nadie más que en mí.

Mars- Yo me fijaría en ti si me dieras solo un poco de comida, tengo mucha hambre y sed.

Sailor Moon- No puedo creer las tonterías que dices, ¿Por qué eres tan inmadura? No entiendes que lo único que hay que hacer es vengarnos.

Uranus- Tienes razón, preciosa.

Venus- ¿Por qué siempre le das la razón a ella? Mírala, es tan tonta y fea.

Uranus- No seas envidiosa que también para ti estoy primor.

Júpiter- ¿Verdad que soy bonita Uranus? ¿Verdad que te gusto?

Uranus- Por supuesto con tal de tenerlas conmigo todas me gustan.

Venus- ¡¡¡OYE!!! Júpiter, ¡Suelta a Uranus! ¡Ella es MIA!

Júpiter- Eres una tonta ¿Cómo crees que se va a fijar en ti?

Venus- ¡¡¡ ¿Qué dijiste?!!!

Júpiter- ¡¡¡Que te mueras!!! ¡¡¡SAILOR JÚPITER, ATAQUE DE HOJAS DE ROBLE DE JÚPITER!!!

Venus- ¡¡¡SAILOR VINUS, BESO DE AMOR Y BELLEZA DE VENUS!!!

Uranus- Me gusta ver que se peleen por mí.

Los ataques de las Sailor fueron fallidos pero eso no impidió que siguieran utilizando sus poderes para seguirse haciendo daño… mientras tanto Mercury volvió a acercarse a Neptune una forma muy seductora e insinuante y al darse cuenta Uranus se enojó.

Urano- Ya te dije que a ella no la toques.

Mercury- ¿Tu me lo vas a impedir?- Lo dijo de una forma muy lujuriosa cosa que le éxito a Uranus pero también la molesto, ya que se dio cuenta de que no soltaba a Neptune, así que esa proposición se convirtió en un duelo.

Uranus- ¡¡¡TIERRA, TIEMBLA!!!

Mercury- ¡¡¡SAILOR MERCURI, RAPSODIA ACUÁTICA DE MERCURIO!!!

Sus poderes chocaron entre sí pero no lograron hacerse ningún daño.

Mercury- ¿Sabes Uranus? Esto me está excitando más de lo que ya estaba y ahora deseo más a tu hermosa novia.

Uranus- Pues no creo que te dure el gusto.

Y también ellas seguían peleando.

Sailor Moon- vaya hasta que se decidieron… Aunque yo quería que la guerra fuera contra Selene, pero bueno algo es algo- Sailor Moon las veía pelear entre ellas y de sus ojos salía fuego de ver como querían destruirse, pero se canso de solo ver, entonces pregunto- ¡¡¡Alguna de ustedes quiere que la ayude!!!

Mars- Sí, a mí, por favor dame un poco de comida, tu siempre llevas comida contigo.

Sailor Moon- ¡hay! Pero tenía que ser la tonta de Mars, acaso nunca vas a cambiar, mejor aléjate de mi ¡¡¡ESPIRAL LUNAR DEL CORAZÓN ATACA!!!- Con esta acción hirió a Mars un poco e hizo que esta se enojara.

Mars- Está bien, tu lo quisiste ¡¡¡SAILOR MARTS, SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!!!

Y también ellas comenzaron a pelear… Saturn y Neptune ya no sabían qué hacer, ni cómo pararlas y en eso vieron a Plut recostada en el suelo, corrieron hasta donde estaba y la sacaron de ese estado inerte.

Saturn- Plut, tienes que ayudarnos.

Plut- No tengo ganas, ni ánimos para hacer nada… Así que déjenlas.

Neptune- ¿No te das cuenta de que se van a matar?

Plut- Y yo qué puedo hacer, déjenme, estoy cansada, además están gastando su energía a lo tonto.

Cuando Saturn y Neptune escucharon esto entro mas su desesperación, pero de pronto una enorme luz cubrió a todas las chicas, haciendo que dejaran de pelear y un ángel oscuro se puso en medio de todas ellas.

Ángel De La Luna- Muy bien ¡Ya basta! ¿Qué creen que hacen?

Sailor Moon- ¡¡¡Luchar!!!

Ángel De La Luna- Si, luchas, pero en contra de tus amigas, abre los ojos Sailor Moon, estas lastimando a quien alguna vez dieron la vida por ti, ¿Piensas que eso es bueno?

Las chicas quedaron en silencio.

Ángel De La Luna- Todas ustedes, deben de sentir que en su interior todo esto está muy mal, y deben de pelear para sacar esos demonios, deben demostrarse que ustedes no son así, al contrario deben de saber que ustedes son invencibles y que nada las podrá separar.

Todas empezaron a sentir que el ángel tenía razón y no sabían por que estaban actuando de esa manera, así que empezaron a pelear pero contra ellas mismas, pelearon contra sus impulsos y sus deseos, y fue así que uno por uno esos demonios salieron de sus cuerpos y se destruyeron… Las siete Sailors que habían sido afectadas cayeron de rodillas por el cansancio, y la energía que habían perdido… Neptune corrió abrazar al Ángel De La Luna y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Neptune- ¡Gracias!

Ángel De La Luna- No tienes nada que agradecer princesa… de Neptuno

Neptune - Sabia que eras tú.

Ángel De La Luna- ¿Qué?

Neptune subió su mano hasta el rostro del ángel y con una rapidez le quitó el negro turbante, todas se quedaron muy sorprendidas al ver el rostro del Ángel De La Luna, sobre todo por lo bonita que se veía.

Neptune- Perdón… Yo pensé… Que eras alguien más.

Ángel De La Luna- Lamento decepcionarte.

Neptune - No, no es eso… Yo lo lamento.

Neptune se aparto del ángel, con una mirada triste y el corazón desecho.

Uranus- Pensaste que era Yue ¿Verdad?

Neptune – Sí.

Uranus- Créeme, yo también por algún momento llegue a pensarlo.

Neptune - Pero cómo pude llegar a creerlo, si tan solo el día en que nos atacaron después de salir del cine ella colgaba de un árbol.

Uranus- Tienes razón, yo le salve la vida… Qué irónico ¿no?

Neptune - Solo un poco ·_^

Mientras ellas platicaban el ángel de la luna les decía a las chicas que por fin había llegado el momento decisivo, que ahora más que nuca tenían que estar todas unidas por el bien de la luna y de sus propias vidas… También les dijo que ya el mal destruía el palacio donde se encontraba la reina Serenity y que tenían que apresurarse antes de que los demonios y Selene llegaran hasta la habitación del árbol, porque si lo hacían todo estaría terminado.

Continuará…

De hecho yo también pensaba que era Yue, jajajajaja

Pero bueno aquí está el otro capítulo para que entiendan mejor (eso espero)

Cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación o reclamo, escríbanme a: angel_lunar_


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO XVI

"Mi Ángel De La Luna"

A los pocos minutos las chicas ya estaban en las afueras del palacio y vieron como los demonios con sus poderes lo destruían, decidieron comenzar a combatirlos pero el Ángel De La Luna se interpuso.

Ángel De La Luna- No, sería inútil empezar a luchar contra ellos, lo mejor será que entremos, y ya dentro podremos defendernos mucho mejor.

Uranus- Pero como entraremos, si ellos están obstruyendo todas las entradas.

Ángel De La Luna- No se preocupen yo conozco una entrada secreta… Vamos síganme.

Rodearon un poco el castillo y las llevó hasta donde se encontraban unas ruinas.

Ángel De La Luna- Aquí era el salón de reuniones, aquí…

Mercury la interrumpió- Aquí nos juntábamos todas para discutir la forma de enfrentarnos al enemigo y todas esas cosas ¿No es así?

Ángel De La Luna- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo tenía entendido que ustedes no recordaban mucho sobre su pasado.

Plut- Así es pero, mi madre les regresó por absoluto todos sus recuerdos.

Ángel De La Luna- Pues si es así, mejor para mí.

Uranus- Pero tengo una duda, ¿Cómo es que nosotras no sabíamos de este pasaje secreto?

Ángel De La Luna- Es porque solo la guardia personal de la reina tenía derecho a saber de él, pero ya no hay que perder el tiempo en explicaciones, lo mejor será que entren y vayan a defender a la reina.

Júpiter- ¿Cómo, tú no piensas venir?

Ángel De La Luna- No, yo las alcanzaré después, ahora tengo algo que hacer… Sólo sigan derecho, no bajen escalones, ni los suban porque esas son trampas, tampoco tomen en cuenta las desviaciones, solo sigan derecho, mas adelante el camino se divide así que tomen el camino del lado izquierdo y seguirán unos cuantos metros más y ya habrán llegado… Ahora váyanse.

Las chicas entraron y siguieron las indicaciones del ángel… Mientras este, interrumpía a los demonios que ya casi llegaban a la habitación del árbol.

Ángel De La Luna- ¿Acaso no saben que es de muy mala educación entrar a una casa sin ser invitado?

Ángel De Luz- ¿Qué quieres? Tú no eres el Ángel De La Luna.

- Solo vengo a pedirte que detengas todo esto, ¿No crees que ya has causado demasiado daño?

Ángel De La Luz- No, para nada y por qué mejor no te quitas el turbante para ver tu verdadero rostro.

- ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que si sigues con todo esto morirás?

Ángel de luz- ¿Qué no sabes? Que soy inmortal.

- por favor, eso es imposible.

Ángel De Luz- En la vida nada en imposible.

- pues bien si así lo quieres, entonces lucharemos.

El ángel se retiro dándole la espalda a Selene, cosa que a ella le molestó mucho.

El Ángel De Luz les grito a los demonios- ¡¡¡Que esperan sigan trabajando!!!- Ella estaba furiosa pero sabía que muy pronto terminaría su venganza.

Las chicas aun seguían en el pasaje secreto y vieron que el camino se dividía.

Sailor Moon- ¿Qué camino dijo que siguiéramos?

Mars- El izquierdo.

Entonces todas comenzaron a correr por el camino izquierdo y vieron una puerta, que en cuanto más se acercaban ellas, la puerta poco a poco se abría y al atravesarla se dieron cuenta de que el Ángel De La Luna estaba hablando con Serenity.

Saturn- Sí que es rápida.

Venus- Pero ¿Por dónde entro?

Mars- Seguramente debe de haber más pasadizos secretos.

Urano- Como sea, hay que decirles que ya estamos aquí.

Pero no hizo falta, Serenity se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Saturn- ¿Cómo es que llagaste más rápido que nosotras?

Ángel De La Luna- Pero si yo me he movido de aquí, desde que llegué.

Uranus- ¿Qué?

Serenity las interrumpió- ¡Qué bueno que ya están aquí! Los demonios están demasiado cerca, y la verdadera batalla estará por comenzar.

Ángel De La Luna- La reina tiene razón y es hora de que tomen una decisión.

Plut- ¿Cuál?

Serenity- ¿Quién acompañará a mi Ángel allá afuera, para ponerles una trampa a los demonios y alejarlos lo más que se pueda de aquí? Eso para que entre nosotras luchemos contra Selene y así podamos recuperar las esferas que contienen a sus madres y a las otras Sailors.

Ángel De La Luna- La única que no lucharía serias tú, Saturn.

Saturn- ¿Pero, por qué?

Serenity- Porque queremos que tú cuides al árbol.

Ángel De La Luna- Tu te sentaras aquí- Le dijo sentándola debajo del árbol- Y a tu alrededor formaras un campo de energía, que te proteja a ti y al árbol ¿Entiendes?

Saturn- Sí, yo lo cuidaré con mi propia vida.

El ángel de la luna le dio un beso muy tierno en la mejilla- Eres, muy valiente

Serenity- ¿Bien, quien acompañara a mi ángel allá afuera?

Uranus- ¡YO!

Neptune- Uranus.

Uranus- Yo iré contigo.

Ángel De La Luna- Esta bien…. Regresaremos lo más pronto que podamos.

En eso se escucho un estruendo y la habitación comenzó a perder su brillo, era como si poco a poco apagaran la luz de aquel cuarto.

Serenity- Será mejor que se apresuren.

Uranus- Vamos.

El Ángel y Uranus salieron volando por encima de aquellas sombras, retándolas a perseguirlas, pero no todas hacían caso, así que el ángel tomo su espada y de ella saco una enorme ráfaga de fuego, varios comenzaron a perseguirlas pero no todos, así que Uranus tomo también su espada y dirigió su ataque hacia los que no las perseguían para tratar de herirlos y provocarlos más y por supuesto les funciono su estrategia. Los demonios ya iban tras ellas, al darse cuenta el Ángel De Luz trató de detener a sus demonios pero no la obedecieron pues seguían siendo atacados por el ángel y Uranus

Ya lejos del palacio decidieron detenerse y luchar contra ellos así que empezaron a combatirlos y poco a poco los fueron guiando hasta el abismo de la muerte.

El ángel y Uranus unieron sus poderes y abrieron el abismo y este como si tuviera vida comenzó a succionar a los demonios. Uranus y el ángel se alejaron sorprendidas de lo que sucedía, pero no fueron las únicas también algunos de los demonios lograron escapar.

Uranus- No lo puedo creer…

Ángel De La Luna- Seguramente con toda la energía que se utilizó en él, ahora se convirtió en un hoyo negro… Así que no tendremos que preocuparnos por los que ya están ahí, porque ahora si será imposible que puedan salir.

Uranus- Y ¿Qué haremos con los que lograron escapar?

Ángel De La Luna- Pues ir por ellos, al fin que son pocos, aun que eso no quiere decir que no sean poderosos.

Uranus- Entonces ¡Vamos tras ellos!

En la habitación Selene ya luchaba contra las Sailors, y parecía indestructible, tomo en su mano unas esferas del tamaño de una pequeña pelotita, estas eran las que contenían a las otras Scouts.

Selene- ¿Las quieren, no es así? Pues bien aquella que logre derrotarme las obtendrá- Apenas acabó de decir esto y los demonios que habían logrado escapar llegaron como sombras y tomaron a las Sailors entre sus brazos- Muy bien ¿Quien quiere empezar?

Serenity- ¡Yo!

Neptune- No… Seré yo… Quien termine contigo.

Selene- Demonio suelta a Neptune.

El demonio la obedeció y quedaron frente a frente, sus miradas eran penetrantes, frías y decididas.

Selene- Por fin me desharé de ti.

Neptune- No lo creo ¡¡¡REFLEJO, SUBMARINO!!!- El ataque le dio a Selene pero este no le hizo ningún daño.

Selene- Ja ja ja Qué tonta eres ¡¡¡RAYO, MORTAL!!!- El rayo estuvo a punto de dar en su objetivo, pero un ángel negro se atravesó, sostuvo a Neptune entre sus brazos y se elevo

Serenity- Vuelves a defenderla, ya estoy cansada de este juego, ¡¡¡CRISTALES, RESPLANDECIENTES DETONEN!!!

Sus cristales hirieron al ángel haciendo que este cayera con Neptune en sus brazos, las demás trataban de zafarse de los demonios pero parecía imposible… Neptune se levantó, intentó ayudar al ángel pero Selene la golpeó haciendo que regresara al suelo, le pidió a uno de sus demonios una espada, la tomo con fuerza y la iba a clavar en el cuerpo de Neptune, cuando otro ángel negro llego y empujo a Selene haciendo que se apartara de Neptune y Uranus corrió ayuda a su compañera pero fue detenida por un demonio.

Selene- Esto es imposible ¡¡¿Quién de ustedes dos es el Ángel De La Luna?!!

Se levanto el ángel que había llegado primero- ¡En la vida nada es imposible!- Tomó el turbante que le cubría la cara.

Selene- ¡¡¡ELENA!!! Esto no puede ser.

Elena- Veo que estás sorprendida.

Ángel De La Luna- ¡Elena! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Elena- También a mí la reina Serenity me protegió, así que ella y yo planeamos esto: Me hice pasar por ti aquí en la luna, fue así que varios de los demonios que la ayudaban me perseguían y yo los eliminaba, pero ahora entre tú y yo podremos combatirla, no en vano fui su maestra de combate

Ángel De La Luna- De acuerdo, sabes que será un honor pelear a tu lado, ¡¡¡SOMBRAS SINIESTRAS, ATAQUEN!!!

Elena- ¡¡¡ LLAMAS SOLARES INCINEREN!!!

Sus poderes se hicieron uno solo y golpearon fuertemente a Selene

Elena- Podrás ser inmortal pero eso no impide que sientas dolor.

El Ángel De La Luna desenvainó su espada y la enterró en el cuerpo Selene, los demonios inmediatamente se convirtieron en sombras y oscurecieron por completo la habitación. Todo quedó en silencio, nadie sabía lo que pasaba. Serenity volvió a iluminar el cuarto y los demonios se encontraban golpeando el campo de energía que protegía al árbol, un rayo golpeo a Serenity y la habitación quedó a media luz que era muy tenue pero podían distinguirse las siluetas. Sailor Moon corrió a ayudar a su madre y al mirar al suelo vio las esferas que contenían a las Sailors, así que las liberó y raudamente comenzaron a luchar.

La verdadera batalla ya había comenzado, todos trataban de defenderse y de eliminar al enemigo, salía fuego, rayos, agua, energía de todas partes, se veían poderes chocar entre sí. Esta vez las Sailors tenían que luchar con toda su alma.

Selene voló hasta donde se encontraba Neptune, el ángel de la luna lo noto y voló tras ella, Selene tomo a Neptune en sus manos y la elevo

Selene- Ahora si morirás ¡¡¡RAYO MORTAL!!!- El rayo salió de su mano e hirió a Neptune, estaba a punto de lanzar otro rayo directamente al corazón pero el ángel de la luna tomo a Neptune entre sus brazos, pero el rayo ya había salido de la mano de Selene así que le dio al Ángel De La Luna en todo el cuerpo y esto hizo que el turbante se deshiciera, dejando al descubierto el rostro del ángel, y la luz que emitía el rayo lo ilumino. Mientras caían sus cuerpos Neptune no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos y se aferró más al cuerpo del ángel, cayeron al suelo y Neptune abrazó al ángel, entonces Serenity iluminó el cuarto, quedando todo en silencio, sin que nadie entendiera del todo lo sucedido.

Ángel De La Luna- Mi… Michiru- Dijo al punto del desmayo

Neptune - No hables, no te esfuerces

Ángel de la luna- Per… do… na…me…

Neptune - Yue… Amor, no digas más, todo estará bien… Mi Ángel De La Luna…Todo estará bien

Nadie creía lo que pasaba, la reina Neptune se acerco a su hija y la tocó en el hombro, interrumpiendo las lágrimas de la princesa.

Neptune - Tú lo sabías ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Reina de Neptuno- Hija… Yo…

Serenity- No debes de culpar a tu madre, ella solo hizo lo correcto… Todas nosotras lo hicimos

Neptune - ¿Cómo se atreven a decir que hicieron lo correcto?

Yue- Ellas tienen razón, si yo no te lo había dicho, ellas no tenían por qué decírtelo- Le dijo parándose poco a poco, pues aun sentía dolor.

Neptune - Pero por qué, si tú y yo habíamos dicho que siempre nos diríamos la verdad.

Yue- Así es amor, pero yo no podía decírtelo porque sabía que si lo hacía, tú correrías más peligro.

Selene- Vaya que idiotez ¿Entonces si estabas enamorada de esta jovencita?

Yue- A ella no la metas en esto.

Selene- Solo tengo una duda, el día que yo las ataque en el bosque ¿Por qué no estabas tú con ella?

Yue- Claro que estaba, es solo que cuando me golpeaste caí de frente y por eso no pudiste verme la cara.

Selene- Entonces lo tenias todo planeado ¿No es así?

Yue- Si, cuando te vi llegar al bosque, tenía que hacer de alguna manera que tú me alejaras de ahí para poder transformarme.

Selene- Siempre fuiste muy buena para las estrategias… Pero esta vez has fallado, por que ahora sé con quien puedo hacerte daño.

Yue- Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Las sombras se hicieron más espesas, los dos ángeles comenzaron a combatir y sus cuerpos se confundían con la oscuridad, dejando a las chicas sin poder hacer nada para ayudar al ángel de la luna, debes en cuando sus rostros se distinguían gracias a la luz que emitían sus ataques, así pasaron unos minutos sin que ninguna de las dos pudiera herirse.

Selene- Ya estoy cansada ¿Sabes? A pesar que mis poderes son más y mi fuerza se ha incrementado, sigues siendo muy fuerte y poderosa, no por nada eres la protectora y guardiana de la luna, pero como sea… Tengo que matarte, aunque me cueste la vida.

Con una señal, Selene ordenó a sus demonios que atraparan a Neptune, los demonios audazmente la tomaron, Uranus intentó impedirlo pero sus fuerzas no bastaron para detenerlos, sólo pudo ver como se llevaban a su preciosa sirena. Uranus gritó su nombre una y otra vez, todas la sujetaron para que no hiciera algo estúpido… Pero no era la única que se sentía impotente, Yue también se sentía igual pues había sido detenida por Selene, para que no pudiera ayudarlas, Yue ya no podía mas con su furia y tomando a Selene por el cuello le advirtió que sería mejor que le regresara a Neptune sana y salva o si no se atendría a las consecuencias, el Ángel De La Luz solo sonrió sarcásticamente, se soltó de las manos de Yue y se fue.

Todas quedaron con sus miradas fijas en el suelo por la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada para que no se llevaran a Neptune, Uranus y Yue cruzaron sus miradas y sin decir nada sabían lo que tenían que hacer, y aunque sólo fuera por esta ocasión iban unirse más que nunca para salvar a la persona que tanto amaban.

De repente una ráfaga iluminó el cuarto, voltearon para saber de qué se trataba y vieron a Saturn caer poco a poco al suelo, corrieron para verla y sus ojos estaban entre cerrados.

Saturn- Estoy… Muy… Cansada

Yue- No te preocupes princesita, estarás bien ya lo veras… ¿Sabes? Fuiste muy valiente, pero ahora tienes que descansar.

Uranus- Gastó demasiada energía.

Yue- No debí pedirle que protegiera al árbol.

Uranus- No solo lo hiciste por el árbol ¿Verdad? Sino también para protegerla a ella ¿No es así?

Yue- Hotaru… Es muy especial… Sacó un lado de mí… Que yo ni siquiera conocía.

Uranus- Entiendo a qué te refieres… Vamos no te preocupes ella estará bien solo tiene que descansar, mejor eso a que algo más le hubiera pasado ¿No crees?

Yue- Claro, es mejor eso.

Saturn- Papá Haruka… Yue… No saben lo feliz… Que me hace… Saber que se llevan bien.

Uranus y el Ángel De La Luna se miraron, se sonrieron y se dieron cuenta de que por esa niña serian capaces de hacer cualquier cosa.

Uranus- Bueno ahora descansa…

Yue- Si,… Haruka… Digo, Uranus y yo tenemos que ir por tu mamá Michiru… dijo por Neptune.

Saturn- ^_^

Uranus- Mientras tanto mamá Setsuna cuidara de ti.

Reina Plut- Yo me quedaré contigo.

Reina de Neptuno- Sí, todas las reinas nos quedaremos contigo.

Reina Uranus- Y las princesas irán a buscar a la princesa Neptune.

Plut- Yo también quiero quedarme a cuidar de ella.

Reina Plut- Hija, creo que ellas te necesitan más que nosotras, así que ve.

Uranus- Tienen razón Plut, será mejor que nos acompañes.

Lograron convencer a Plut, y salieron en busca de Neptune, estaban decididas a llegar a las últimas consecuencias, Uranus y Yue iban al frente de todas.

Yue- Tenemos que encontrarla.

Uranus- No necesitas decírmelo… Yo por ella he dado la vida y volvería hacerlo.

Yue- Pues creo que no serías la única que de la vida por ella.

- Espérame- Alguien interrumpió su plática y sus pasos.

Yue- Serenity ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar con las demás reinas.

Serenity- Ellas se las arreglaran perfectamente sin mí, y además no vengo sola.

- Hola- Dijo una voz detrás de Yue

Continuará…

Bien espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, aun no sé si Michiru se queda con Yue o con Haruka, pero espero que se quede con quien se quede, ustedes no se decepcionen,… además hay que entender a Michiru, pues tanto Yue como Haruka son un amor. ^_^

Cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación o reclamo, escríbanme a: angel_lunar_


	17. Chapter 17

Hola chicas… Sólo quería decir que queda este y el siguiente. En los siguientes días me demoraré un poco, pues este lo tenía bastante avanzado en corrección, pero subiré todos los fanfics de Yue, incluida una segunda temporada del mismo.

Y nada pos, espero que Yue esté disfrutando de un buen concierto de Michael Jackson.

CAPITULO XVII:

"El Final"

Yue- Elena ¿Tú también?

Elena- Yo voy a donde vayan ustedes dos.

Serenity- Ves como no venia sola.

Yue- Ustedes dos son tan… TAN… Lindas.

-Gracias ^_^

Uranus- De hecho, no creo que sea una buena idea, que usted esté aquí majestad.

Serenity- ¿Piensas que no se defenderme sola?

Uranus- No, no es eso, es solo que yo no me perdonaría si algo le pasara.

Serenity- Vaya, creo que ahora entiendo porqué las chicas se mueren por estar contigo

Uranus- No… No diga eso ·_·

Yue- Pero no te pongas nerviosa Uranus

Uranus- ¿Eh? No… Para nada

Yue- La verdad es que Serenity tiene razón, y comprendo por qué Michiru esta tan enamorada de ti y te hago una promesa… Ella… Muy pronto estará de nuevo a tu lado, sana y salva.

Uranus no dijo mas, en realidad estaba sorprendida de lo que Yue había dicho, era extraño que precisamente ella dijera eso y se preguntó si Yue era demasiado estúpida o si en realidad amaba tanto a Michiru como para dejarla ir, sin pelear por su amor, sin querer retenerla a su lado. No podía entender cómo Yue, solo así se haría a un lado y las dejaría ser felices sin importarle el dolor que ella misma podría sentir, y Uranus se cuestionó si ella hubiera hecho lo mismo y se dio cuenta de que sí, si lo hubiera hecho, pero no sin antes haber luchado por el amor de su diosa mariana.

Serenity- Ya casi llegamos.

Mars- ¿Qué es ese lugar?

Júpiter- ¿De quién era ese palacio?

Mercury- ¿Por qué nosotras no lo conocíamos?

Sailor Moon- Es muy bonito

Elena- Seguramente Selene lo reconstruyó.

Venus- ¿Por qué no lo habíamos visto antes?

Serenity- Por qué estaba prohibido venir a esta parte del reino

Sailor Moon- Pero ¿Por qué?

Yue- Porque ahí yo vivía

-¿Qué?

Yue- Este era el palacio de Selene y cuando nos juntamos me vine a vivir aquí con ella… Se podría decir que este fue nuestro nido de amor… ¿Qué estúpido no?

Todas notaron la tristeza que embargó por unos instantes al Ángel De La Luna.

Yue- Pero muy pronto todo esto acabará y ustedes podrán estar en el planeta que las adoptado y abrazado con mucho cariño… Muy pronto volverán a ese bello planeta tierra.

Serenity- ¿Por qué hablas así?

Yue- Sabes perfectamente porqué hablo así.

Serenity- Ya te dije que no lo permitiré.

Yue- No me importa lo que me digas, lo único que me importa, es que recuerdes tu promesa.

Serenity- No la he olvidado.

Elena- ¿De qué promesa hablan?

Serenity- Una que espero no cumplir.

Yue- Muy bien… Ya llegamos.

Fighter- ¿Tocamos la puerta? ^_^

Yue- Ja, no creo que será necesario, ya nos deben de estar esperando.

Healer- Y espero que sea una buena bienvenida.

Maker- Este lugar se siente muy hostil.

Yue- Deben de estar siempre alertas ¿Me oyen?

Elena- Ahora estamos en su territorio, así que será más difícil enfrentarla.

Serenity- Ha llegado la hora de descubrir quién ganara esta batalla.

Yue- Y espero que seamos nosotras.

Las chicas entraron al palacio en posición de batalla y estarían dispuestas a enfrentar a quien se cruzara en su camino… Apenas llegaron a la mitad de la recepción y oscureció el lugar.

Selene- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Yue- ¿En dónde está Neptune?

Selene- Arriba tuyo.

Todas miraron hacia arriba y vieron a su compañera colgada de los brazos, Yue sintió que su corazón se le enfriaba y sintió la sangre correr por todo su cuerpo, pero tampoco era la única. Uranus corrió hasta donde estaba Selene y le enterró su espada, Selene se inclinó un poco por el dolor que sintió, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no le hacía nada, así que tomo a Uranus del brazo y lo apretó de tal forma que hizo que soltara la espada, pero Uranus no se iba a dar por vencida.

-¡¡¡TIERRA, TIEMBLA!!!- Con su ataque derribó a Selene, y cuando esta quiso recuperarse, Uranus volvió atacarla ¡¡¡ESPADA DE URANO ELIMINA!!!- Dejandola aún mas hundida en el suelo, pero ella desplegó sus alas y voló sobre ellas.

- ¡¡¡RAYO MORTAL!!!

-¡¡¡ESPIRAL LUNAR DEL CORAZÓN ATACA!!!- Gritó Sailor Moon para detener el rayo que se Acercaba a Uranus.

Selene- Qué insolente eres- Voló hasta Sailor Moon y la tomó del cuello levantándola, Serenity voló para poder alcanzarlas y así poder enfrentarse a Selene.

Serenity- Deja a mi hija en paz ahora mismo.

Selene- No lo creo ¡¡DEMONIOS!!- Sus demonios aparecieron e intentaron sostener a Serenity, pero Elena la protegía para que ninguno pudiera acercarse a ella.

Mientras tanto Yue ya se elevaba para poder bajar a Neptune, cuando llego hasta ella, la tomó entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado, Neptune abrió sus ojos y al ver a Yue solo sonrió y la abrazo aferrando sus brazos al cuello de su salvadora.

Yue- Todo está bien princesa… Ahora estas a salvo.

Neptune - Todo esto es una trampa.

Yue- Lo sé.

Neptune - Te quiero.

Yue- Yo también te quiero… Pero es hora de que ustedes salgan de aquí.

Neptune - ¿Que dices? ¿Acaso no piensas venir conmigo?

Yue- No… Yo me quedare aquí.

Neptune - No lo permitiré.

Yue- Esta no es tu decisión, sino la mía… A fin de cuentas tu ya has tomado tus propias decisiones así que no quieras tomar las mías… Mira… Una de tus decisiones te espera allá abajo.

Neptune bajo la mirada y vio a Uranus, que no las perdía de vista.

Yue- Lo ves, está muy preocupada por ti, además ya debemos bajar para ayudar a las demás

Neptune - amo a Haruka, pero también a ti.

Yue- Te entiendo pero ya es demasiado tarde, porque yo me quedare aquí y no lucharé mas por tu amor, porque ya entendí que no eres para mí- Al fin sus pies tocaron el suelo- Ahora ve que te espera un fuerte abrazo.

Neptune soltó poco a poco a su ángel y corrió a los brazos de Uranus que a la esperaba con ansias, se abrazaron fuertemente y Uranus le dio un beso en la mejilla. Yue no perdía detalle de lo que hacían y ninguna de las tres se percataron que ya todas en estaban en pleno combate.

Elena- Ángel De La Luna… No me molestaría si me ayudaras.

Yue- ¿Eh? Lo lamento ¡¡¡SOMBRAS SINIESTRAS!!!- Con su ataque se oscureció mas el lugar y lo aprovecho muy bien para deshacerse de los demonios que quedaban

Selene se dio cuenta de esto y ataco al ángel de la luna, pero Neptune se interpuso ¡¡¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!!! Y una vez más derribo a Selene y cuando esta iba a responder el ataque…

Yue- ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡Ya basta! Pídeme lo que quieras, pero deja a la luna y a ellas en paz.

Selene- ¿De verdad cumplirás con lo que te pida?

Yue- Por supuesto… Te doy mi palabra.

Selene- Siempre has sido una persona que cumple lo que promete y espero que esta vez no sea la excepción.

Yue- Entonces pídeme lo que quieras y yo lo cumpliré, pero deja que ellas se vayan.

Selene- No, aun no… Primero quiero que vean mi victoria y después las dejara ir y a esta bella luna no le haré ningún mal.

Yue- Esta bien, ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres que yo haga?

Selene- Que te quedes conmigo, que olvides a esa tonta jovencita y que siempre estés a mi lado

Yue- ¡Que original! Sabía que me pedirías eso… Así que está bien… Me quedare a tu lado… Ahora déjalas ir ya vieron que tú has ganado.

Selene- Esta bien… Que se larguen.

Júpiter- Nosotras no permitiremos eso.

Venus- Tu no la amas, lo olvidas.

Mars- Dijiste que lo de ustedes dos ya paso y que jamás volverías a amarla.

Sailor Moon- Por favor, ¿Acaso ya no quieres a Michiru?

Elena- Ellas tiene razón… Tú ya no amas a Selene.

Yue-¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! ¡Ustedes que saben… Lárguense ya de aquí!

Serenity- ¿Entonces eso es todo? Te diste por vencida ¿Así sin más?

Yue- Será mejor que no digas ya nada, así que mejor vete…

Fighter- Perdón que me meta, pero no te puedes quedar aquí, ella solo te hará sufrir.

Yue- Entonces te agradeceré que no te metas.

Selene- Lo ven… Ya han perdido, ahora el Ángel De La Luna me pertenece solo a mi… ¡¡Retírense ya!!!

Neptune - Yue ven conmigo por favor.

Selene- y para que la quieres a tu lado, su tu ya quieres a alguien mas ¿No es así Uranus?

Neptune - Yue, no la escuches.

Yue- ¡¡¡ Que se larguen, no entienden!!!

Neptune - No nos iremos sin ti.

Yue- ¡¡¡ECLIPSE LUNAR!!!

Con su ataque aventó a todas hacia la salida y dándose cuenta de que las había derribado por su enojo decidieron que lo mejor era irse, pero Neptune no aceptaba esa idea

Neptune - Yo no me voy.

Uranus- ¿Qué dices?

Neptune - Que yo no me voy de aquí sin ella.

Uranus tomo a Neptune del brazo forzándola a salir

Neptune - suéltame… YUE… YUE…- Gritaba una y otra vez- NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES

Todas sostuvieron a Neptune con todas sus fuerzas pues lograba zafarse con facilidad.

Yue miro esta escena y sintió que el corazón se le partía y corrió para alcanzar a Neptune que ya estaba siendo alejada por las chicas

Yue- ¡¡¡MICHIRU!!!

Todas voltearon rápidamente y vieron como se acercaba Yue ¡¡¡MICHIRU!!! Escuchaban que gritaba con desesperación como si le arrancaran la vida, Neptune se zafó de las chicas y corrió para alcanzar a Yue, pero las puertas se cerraron justo frente a ellas dejando a Yue dentro y a Neptune fuera del palacio.

Yue- Abre la puerta Selene

- Crees que estoy loca, no permitiré que te vayas con ella.

Mientras tanto Neptune trataba de derribar aquella puerta forjada de acero.

¡¡¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!!! La golpeaba con sus ataques, pero parecía indestructible.

Uranus- ¡¡Ya basta!!

Neptune dejo de moverse y se quedo inerte enfrente de la puerta.

Uranus- Ella dejo a un lado su felicidad para que tú y yo pudiéramos ser felices… Pero ya me di cuenta de que lo nuestro quedo en el pasado… Que tú y yo jamás volveremos a ser el mismo viento y el mismo mar… Porque este viento no ha cambiado, sigue soplando por el mar del cual se enamoró, pero ese mar ya cambio, no es el mismo que se agitaba con las caricias que el viento le regalaba… Ese mar ahora se deja estremecer por una tierna y bella luna…

Neptune, no se movía, ni se inmutaba por las acusaciones de Uranus, tan solo siguió ahí parada, sin decir nada, y a pesar de que Uranus seguí hablando, ella seguía con la cabeza agachada frente a la puerta.

Uranus- Es por eso que he tomado una decisión… Así que te ayudaré a sacarla de ahí, para que puedas demostrarle cuanto la amas.

Uranus, con su tristeza, su coraje, su amor por Neptune por todo lo que tenia dentro en ese ínstate grito- ¡¡¡TIERRA, TIEMBLA!!!- logrando derribar la invencible puerta… Cuando la puerta cayó por completo vieron a Yue tirada en el suelo y a Selene a su lado, las dos estaban muy mal heridas, pero Yue mas que Selene y esta al darse cuenta de que habían logrado entrar, voló hasta Neptune para capturarla pero Serenity se puso en medio, recibiendo como consecuencia el fuerte golpe de Selene, pero a esta ya no le importaba nada así que elevo a Serenity hasta lo más alto del palacio.

Selene- Y pensar que todo esto fue por tu culpa.

Serenity- En eso te equivocas, fue por tus tontos celos.

Selene- ¡¡CÁLLATE!!- Le dio una cachetada, dejándola caer desde las alturas.

Yue- ¡Recuerda tu promesa, Serenity!

La reina solo miro a los ojos al Ángel De La Luna y saco una daga de un costado de su falda, se acerco a Yue, se puso de rodillas frente al ángel y alzo su mano con la daga en ella, Neptune al darse cuenta de esto corrió hasta ellas.

Neptune- ¡¿Pero qué hace?!

Serenity- Cumplo una promesa.

Yue- No, sabes… Que esta no era la promesa.

Serenity- Es verdad, solo quieres que una persona entierre esta daga en tu corazón- La reina se levanto y se retiró dejando la daga sobre el pecho de Yue.

Las demás no sabían que sucedía y ni tiempo les dio de pensarlo pues Selene las atacó ya que ella no le había tomado importancia a lo que Yue decidiera hacer y pensaba que a fin de cuentas si Yue moría sería mejor para ella y así herida y todo siguió luchando en contra de las chicas.

Mientras tanto Yue seguía al lado de Michiru.

Yue- Ahora, amor… Te toca hacer tu trabajo… Debes enterrar esta daga justo en mi corazón, para que así puedas salvar a la luna y a tus amigas… Sobre todo para que puedas salvar el amor de Haruka.

Michiru ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo?

Yue- Claro que me doy cuenta.

Michiru- Esto no puede terminar así, no quiero que mueras… Quiero que te quedes a mi lado… Tú me lo prometiste.

Yue- Michiru, tienes que hacerlo.

Neptune - Pero no puedo.

Yue- Así debe ser.

Neptune - ¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero que mueras?

Yue- Solo… Hazlo.

Neptune tomó la daga entre sus manos, la contempló por unos segundos, y la alzo lo más alto que pudo, pues aun estaba de rodillas… Mars corrió para ver qué era lo que sucedía, al llegar hasta ellas vio como las lágrimas de Neptune corrían por sus mejillas, Mars miro un poco más arriba para saber qué era lo que sostenía Neptune en sus manos y al darse cuenta de que era una daga se acordó de su visión.

Mars- ¡¡¡No lo hagas Neptune!!!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde las manos de Neptune ya se habían dejado caer sobre el pecho del Ángel haciendo que la daga se enterrara en su corazón y solo se escucho un quejido de Yue, pero se escuchó un alarido de dolor de Selene cayendo desde las alturas.

Selene- ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué este dolor en mi pecho?

Serenity- En realidad no eras completamente inmortal, ya que si el Ángel De La Luna moría tú también lo harías y justo ahora mi bello ángel también está muriendo- dijo esto último con la voz entrecortada.

Selene no dijo mas, sabía que había perdido, pero intentaría todo para que se quedaran atrapadas todas con ella, así que de sus manos y de sus alas comenzó a sacar una gran cantidad de rayos y cristales que comenzaron a golpear los pilares del plació haciendo que este comenzara a desmoronarse poco a poco

Neptune aún seguía al lado de Yue que ya estaba agonizando, las lagrimas de Neptune eran incontenibles y sus manos se aferraban a las ropas de Yue.

Yue- Michiru… Te… Amo.

Michiru- Yo también te amo.

Todas se acercaron y rodearon el cuerpo de Yue, miraban con tristeza como poco a poco el Ángel De La Luna moría.

Serenity- Es hora de irnos, Princesa de Neptuno.

Neptune - Yo no me iré de aquí.

Yue- Michiru… Vete.

Neptune - No Yue, no te abandonare.

Yue- ¡¡¡VETE YA!!!

Neptune, no podía contener sus lágrimas, Uranus la abrazó intentando levantarla.

Yue- Por favor, amor… Vete, tu sabes en realidad a quien amas.

Neptune miro los ojos de Yue y le sonrió

Neptune - Tus ojos… Siempre me gustaron tus ojos- Se acerco mas al rostro de Yue y le dio un leve, pequeño beso en los labios- siempre serás mi Ángel De La Luna.- Se levantó, abrazando a Uranus del cuello y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo- Te amo, Haruka ¡Te amo!

Serenity se agacho y abrazó a su ángel- Ahora debes descansar- Y le dio un beso en la frente.

Sailor Moon con lágrimas en los ojos también abrazo a Yue- Siempre serás muy especial para nosotras- absolutamente todas estaban llenas de ese sentimiento de tristeza y de dolor.

Plut- Te voy a extrañar mucho.

Yue- Yo siempre estaré a su lado.

Uranus se agacho y le sonrió- Gracias por cuidar de mi sirena.

Yue- Eres la persona que me quito el amor de Michiru y quisiera matarte con mis propias manos y quisiera odiarte, pero no puedo… Hay algo que me lo impide… Cuídala ¿Quieres? Ámala con toda tu alma y no la hagas sufrir o juro que te mataré- esto último ya lo dijo con mucho esfuerzo.

Neptune - ¿Qué?

Uranus se quedo paralizada, y recordó que esas fueron exactamente las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho a Yue aquella noche en el bosque, recordó que todo eso lo había dicho justo antes de dejarla caer del inmenso árbol, para que cayera en la cadena de amor de Venus.

Uranus- Entonces…

Yue- Sí… Recuerda que… Todo era planeado… Para que ustedes… No sospecharan nada… Así que solo fingí estar… Inconsciente.

Neptune - No entiendo nada.

Uranus- No hace falta entender amor- Le dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

Yue- Mi… Michiru.

Neptune - ¿Qué pasa?

Yue- Ya… Es hora… Solo recuerda,… Cuanto… Te amo- Empezaron a brotar lágrimas que empaparon sus mejillas, Neptune la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazaba tan fuerte como para no dejarla ir.

Y así entre los brazos de su amada princesa, Yue se convirtió en polvo lunar, que se esfumó con el poco viento que había en el lugar

Fighter, secando sus lágrimas levanto a Neptune - Es mejor que nos vayamos este lugar, no resistirá más.

Cada vez eran más intensos los derrumbes del palacio, las chicas comenzaron a correr para poder salir y alejarse lo mas que se pudiera del lugar porque el derrumbe sería inminente, así que Serenity les regreso los poderes para volar y se alejaron de ahí lo mas que pudieron y a sus espaldas escucharon un fuerte estruendo, para cuando voltearon se dieron cuenta de que el palacio ya era polvo.

Todo quedo en silencio y nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Neptune - Hay que ir por Hotaru.

Serenity- Por ella no te preocupes, que ya se encuentra en el planeta tierra.

Uranus- Pero ¿Cómo?

Serenity- Fue una orden que yo les di a sus madres…Así que es hora de que regresen a casa.

Sailor Moon- Pero madre, ¿Tu no vendrás con nosotras?

Serenity- No, mi querida princesa, yo aun tengo cosas que hacer aquí.

Entonces Sailor Moon y Serenity se despidieron y se dijeron cuanto se querían. Las chicas se prepararon para regresar a la tierra, y ya estando ahí fueron a buscar a Hotaru a la casa de Michiru, al entrar vieron a sus madres y a Hotaru sentadas en la sala.

Reina Plut- Bueno, es hora de que nos retiremos- Dijo saliendo de la casa, haciendo que las demás la siguieran.

Setsuna- Entiendo madre.

Reina Plut- Recuerda que te quiero mucho.

Setsuna- Lo sé.

Reina de Júpiter- Siempre has sido muy fuerte y sabrás superar las pérdidas.

Lita- Pero la tuya jamás la superaré.

Reina de Júpiter- Claro que sí.

Reina de mercurio- Mi pequeña niña, la sabiduría no solo se lleva en el cerebro, sino también en el corazón.

Amy- Mamá…

Reina de Marte- Hija mía, debes de cuidar muy bien de ti, sino ¿Quién cuidara de la princesa Serena?

Reí- Tienes razón, mamá.

Reina de Marte- Yo siempre la tengo ^_^

Reina de Venus- Ahora, mi diosa del amor, tengo que dejarte una vez más, pero siempre estarás en mis pensamientos.

Mina- Y tú en los míos.

Reina de Venus- Serás una buena líder.

Mina- ¡Gracias!

Reina de Neptuno- Mi pequeña sirena, a mí también me dolió tu perdida y no fuiste la única que sintió ese dolor en el corazón, todas nosotras pudimos sentirlo, Yue era nuestra amiga y compañera y quiero que sepas que ella siempre. Te amó, pero se dio cuenta de que tu verdadero amor ya lo había encontrado tu corazón, y para que tú te des cuenta solo falta que mires a quien tienes tomada de la mano.

Michiru bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta de cómo su mano sostenía fuertemente la mano de Haruka, levanto la vista y la dirigió directo a los ojos de su amado viento.

Reina de Urano- Ustedes dos han sobrevivido a muchas adversidades y han superado cada una de sus batallas, pero hoy vencieron en la más importante… La del desamor.

Reina de Neptuno- Y no todos sobreviven a esa durara batalla, muchos nos rendimos justo a la mitad y te das cuenta de que nada puedes hacer para recuperar a la persona que tanto amas.

Reina de Urano- Y es cuando te das cuenta de que preferirías morir, a saber que jamás podrás volver estar en sus brazos.

Las dos reinas agacharon sus miradas, demostrando la tristeza que las invadía por no tenerse la una a la otra y sus hijas se dieron cuenta de lo afortunadas que eran por poder estar juntas una vez más.

Reina de Urano- Pues bien, es hora de irnos.

Reina de Neptuno- Cuídense mucho y cuiden a nuestra preciosa nieta.

Michiru- Lo haremos mamá.

Reina de Urano- Entonces… Sean felices.

Haruka- Lo intentaremos y lucharemos por ello.

Todas se despidieron de sus madres y ya estando a solas, le dijeron a Michiru cuanto lo sentían, pero Hotaru no sabía a qué se referían.

Hotaru- Mamá Michiru ¿De qué hablan?

Michiru- De que…- No soportó más y se puso a llorar.

Haruka- Hotaru, yo sé lo que tú sientes por Yue, así que debes de tomarlo con calma.

Hotaru- ¿Qué le paso a Yue?

Haruka- Ella… Falleció.

Hotaru corrió abrazar a Michiru

Hotaru- Mamá ¿Es verdad eso?

Michiru- Sí, mi niña… Es… Verdad.

Hotaru- Pero no debes de sentirte triste, porque ella está bien, yo la vi en mis sueños, cuando yo me sentía muy cansada, me quedé dormida y soñé que estaba en un parque sola jugando en un columpio y Yue apareció, corrí para abrazarla y me dijo que todo estaría bien, que me quería mucho y que yo tenía que comportarme madura e inteligentemente, para que tu dolor no aumentara al saber que yo estaría triste también, me dijo que papá Haruka y tú regresarían y que volveríamos a ser una bonita familia y que ella siempre estará cuidándome desde donde esté… así que no debes de seguir llorando porque si no ella también se va a poner triste.

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron y fue como si su tristeza desapareciera, pues sabían que desde ese momento todo estaría bien.

De pronto a lo lejos se escuchaba que gritaban el nombre de Serena, inmediatamente ella volteo y vio una silueta acercándose rápidamente, hasta que al fin llego a donde estaban todas

Continuará…

Que dijeron, que este era el final, pues no, falta uno, el más importante de todos… Déjenme decirles que a mí me gustan los finales de todo tipo pero más los felices, aun que no puedo asegurar que este sea uno feliz ¡ah! Y perdón por lo del chapulín colorado Jajaja _

Cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación o reclamo, escríbanme a: angel_lunar_


	18. Chapter 18

Chicas: Este es el ultimo capítulo. Espero les guste. Les quería contar que me pidieron que lo demorara… y que demoraré, pero en Agosto comenzaré a subir la segunda temporada de este fanfic… Así que nada de ponerse triste…

CAPITULO XVIII

"Te Extrañe Mucho, Amor"

- Serena, ¿Dónde estaban?

Serena- ¡¡¡Darién!!! Qué bueno que estas aquí, te extrañé mucho.

Darién- Te estuve marcando, pero no contestabas, así que le llame a todas las chicas que tampoco respondían, y decidí que lo mejor era venir a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Ya veo que todo está, bien y que no ha pasado nada por aquí.

Todas- ¡Ay, Darién! *_*

Darién- ¿Qué?

Serena- Nada, ya después te platicaré todo.

Lita- Creo que será mejor que ya nos vayamos.

Ríe- Si… Hemos tenido un día muy difícil.

Amy- Querrás decir una noche.

Mina- Como sea, ya es hora de irnos.

Serena- Bueno Michiru, nosotras ya nos vamos, para que descanses.

Reí- Y recuerda que no debes estar triste.

Michiru- No, ya no más.

Las Sailor Stars Light también tenían que despedirse, pues ya era momento de que regresaran a casa.

Healer- También nosotras nos vamos a casa.

Maker- Ha sido un placer haberlas visto de nuevo.

Fighter- Si y espero que la próxima vez que vengamos de visita, todo esté tranquilo por aquí.

Maker- Michiru, también nosotras lamentamos lo que paso y créeme no podía haber sido de otra manera.

Healer- Además aun que se escuche cruel… Tú y Haruka jamás debieron separarse.

Michiru- Tienes razón, y muchas gracias por habernos ayudado.

Maker- Para eso estamos los amigos ^_^

Fighter- Bueno bombón, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto- Se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que serena se pusiera muy roja- Darién cuida mucho a bombón ¿Quieres?

Darien- Si… Así lo haré.

Fighter- Entonces hasta pronto.

Las Stars light se convirtieron en pequeñas estrellas y se dejaron escapar al viento

Serena- adiós… Seya

Darién- Oye, ¿Por qué te dio un beso?

Serena- Hay Darién no seas celoso.

Darién- ¿Qué? Yo no soy celoso… Bueno un poquito.

Serena- Te quiero mucho Darién- lo fue abrazando y le dio un beso en los labios- Jamás te separes de mi.

Darién- te lo prometo

Lita- Mju, mju, chicos creo que ya hay que retirarnos- Dijo esto para que dejaran a solas a Haruka y a Michiru.

Serena- ¿Eh? Sí… Lita tiene razón, ya es hora de irnos… Bueno Michiru, nos vemos… Adiós Haruka…

Reí- Adiós Setsuna.

Amy- Hasta pronto Hotaru.

Mina- Y cuídate mucho ¡Eh!

Hotaru- Sí, gracias.

La silueta de las chicas poco a poco se fue perdiendo en el horizonte… y ya estando a solas las cuatro, Hotaru y Setsuna, decidieron también retirarse.

Setsuna- Hotaru, creo que es hora de que descansemos un poco ¿No crees?

Hotaru- Si mamá Setsuna… Ya estoy muy cansada… Y eso que me dormí un ratito.

Setsuna- Bueno Haruka… nosotras ya nos retiramos- le dijo guiñándole un ojo sin que Michiru se diera cuenta.

Haruka- Si… Está bien- se acerco a Hotaru, la cargó y le dio un beso en su mejilla- descansa pequeña.

Hotaru- Ajá.

Hotaru y Setsuna se metieron a la casa y ni Haruka, ni Michiru sabían que decir.

Michiru levanto la mirada al cielo- mira, la luna ya se está ocultando.

Haruka- Nos está agradeciendo, que logramos salvarla.

Michiru- Es tan hermosa.

Haruka- No tanto como tú.

Michiru- ¿Me llevas a la playa?

Haruka- Por supuesto preciosa.

Caminaron un buen rato, por la orilla de la playa, hasta que Michiru no aguanto más, se quitó parte de la ropa y se lanzo al mar, nado un buen tramo y Haruka solo la observaba.

Haruka- No puedo creer lo que le pasa, ni que se haya enamorado de ella como alguna vez se enamoro de mí… ¿Acaso será que nuestro destino no es estar juntas?... Pues muchas veces nos ha querido separar… Pero que estoy pensando, si fuera así yo no estaría ahora a su lado… Por dios que bella es y más aun cuando se deja acariciar por su amado mar, que no sólo es su amigo, es también su consejero, su aliado, su amante… Y cómo le tengo celos por ello, porque ahora mismo ha de estar consolándose con sus olas, en lugar de mis brazos… Pero por qué no me lo dices a mí, por qué no me cuentas cuanto te duele su pérdida, o ¿Será verdad lo que ella dijo? ¿Que en realidad me amas? Pero si es así ¿Qué es lo que en verdad sientes por ella?

Michiru salió del mar y susurró al oído de Haruka, algo que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Haruka- ¿De verdad?

Michiru- Si, o ¿Acaso no confías en mi?

Haruka- Claro que sí, pero- Michiru la interrumpió dándole un largo y apasionado beso.

Michiru- Ahora me crees.

Haruka- Mi amor… Yo también te amo.

Michiru- Pero eso no quiere decir que te vas a regresar a vivir conmigo ¿Eh?

Haruka- ¿No?

Michiru- No.

Haruka- Y entonces.

Michiru- Primero tendrás que reconquistarme, eso, si no te gana alguien más.

Haruka- ¿Qué dices? +_+

Michiru- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Tengo muchos pretendientes ^_^

Haruka- Pues si es así, entonces no me preocupo.

Michiru- Y ¿Por qué no?

Haruka- Porque ya no tengo que reconquistarte.

Michiru- ¿No?

Haruka- No… Porque tu ya estas enamorada de mi

Michiru- Pero aun así… Si no me conquistas jamás volverás a vivir conmigo.

Haruka- No te creo.

Michiru le dio otro beso pero ahora más apasionado y mas entregado, tanto que hizo que Haruka se estremeciera.

Michiru- ¿Entonces no piensas conquistarme?

Haruka- Si es así, entonces empezare desde hoy mismo.

Haruka abrazo a Michiru con todas sus fuerzas.

Michiru- Te amo Haruka, te amo- Y volvió a darle un beso- Haruka, ¿Me quieres?

Haruka- No

Michiru- ¿Qué?

Haruka- Que no te quiero……………………. Te AMO

(Cuatro meses después…)

- Mi amor, no iras a nadar hoy, el mar te espera.

- No por hoy solo quiero estar aquí contigo.

- ¿Qué, la cama es muy cómoda cariño?

- No, lo cómodo son tus brazos.

- Hay Michiru, si me sigues diciendo eso me lo voy a creer.

- Pues deberías hacerlo mi amor

- Michiru… ¿Me regalas un beso?

- No era necesario que me lo pidieras… Porque yo ya me moría por besarte

Michiru se aferró a su cuerpo, entre lazando sus piernas y estrechando sus brazos al cuello de su amante, la recostó aun mas en la cama y comenzó a besar sus suaves y tiernos labios, después se separaron un poco y se contemplaron por unos instantes hasta que Michiru habló.

- Te extrañé mucho amor.

- Pero ¿Por qué? Si siempre he estado a tu lado.

- Si lo sé, pero… Cuando te perdí yo sentía que me moría… Sentí que perdía la razón… Y todo era tan extraño para mí, me sentía tan confundida, aun que para las demás, según yo me encontraba bien y feliz… Y solo ella era la única que sabía que mi corazón se sentía tan vació sin ti, y jamás se atrevió a decirme nada, para no hacerme sentir peor.

- Pero ya todo paso amor debes superarlo y seguir adelante pues aun te quedan muchas cosas que vivir.

- ¿Y por qué me lo dices como si te despidieras?

- Es que ya es hora de irme… Sólo recuerda que te ame demasiado.

- Mi amor no te vayas.

- Sabes que no puedo quedarme más.

- Yue por favor, no te vayas quédate un poco mas.

- Te amo Michiru- Yue le dio un pequeño beso- Adiós.

- Yue, no te vayas- Dijo entre sollozos- Yue, Yue.

De pronto se escucho una voz

- Mamá Michiru, mamá Michiru,

Michiru se incorporó intempestivamente- ¿Qué pasa?

Hotaru- Dice papá Haruka que ya te levantes por que nos va a llevar a la playa a todos.

Michiru- ¿A todos? *_*

Hotaru- Si,… Va a ir serena, Darién, Mina…

Michiru- Si, si ya entendí… Bueno, entonces dile que ya voy.

Hotaru salió muy feliz de la habitación, Michiru aun no reaccionaba por completo y al mirar a su lado derecho de la cama, se dio cuenta de que de nueva cuenta había sido un sueño, apenas alcanzo a suspirar cuando entro Haruka.

Haruka- Michiru, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Michiru- Si.

Haruka- Hotaru me dijo que ya bajabas, pero yo quise venir a darte los buenos días.

Michiru se levanto de la cama y le dio un beso- buenos días.

Haruka- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Michiru- ¿Qué cosa?

Haruka- Ponerme tan mal, no sé si es tu aroma, tus ojos, tu boca, tu cuerpo o tu esencia, pero haces que mi corazón se acelere, que mis piernas comiencen a temblar, definitivamente haces que pierda los sentidos,… un día de estos me va a dar un paro cardiaco y vas a tener que revivirme con un montón de besos.

Michiru- Tontita, mejor esos besos de una vez te los doy para que no te pase nada.

Michiru puso sus manos en el cuello de Haruka y Haruka rodeó la cintura de Michiru y así comenzaron un tierno juego de besos y caricias, pero el juego dejo de serlo y las caricias eran cada vez más intensas y decidieron que debían de parar.

Haruka- Será mejor que lo dejemos para más tarde… Si no las chicas se van a desesperar, de que no llegamos.

Michiru- Sí, es cierto.

Haruka miró los ojos que tanto le enloquecían y se dio cuenta de que estaban tristes.

Haruka- ¿Qué te sucede?

Michiru- No es nada.

Haruka- ¿Volviste a soñar con ella no es así?

Michiru- Ya es tarde y las chicas nos esperan.

Haruka- ¿La sigues amando?

Michiru- Haruka ya es tarde.

Haruka- Michiru, ¡¡¡Solo contéstame!!!- Dijo desesperadamente.

Michiru- ¡¡¡No lo sé Haruka, no lo sé!!!

Haruka- ¡¡¡ ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo?!!!

Michiru- ¡¡¡ Es solo que yo no me resigno a la idea de que la haya perdido así!!!

Haruka- Tienes razón ya es tarde… Nos esperan.

Michiru- Haruka, yo te amo y de eso estoy segura, no tengo duda alguna de cuanto te amo y también se que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, solo contigo y que jamás nos separemos, porque te amo, ¡¡Te amo Haruka, lo entiendes, te amo!!

Haruka la tomo fuertemente en sus brazos y la abrazó como si le hubiera dado una alegre bienvenida, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo hubiera sido un breve sueño… y Michiru sintió esa agradable sensación también

Haruka- Te amo.

Ya en la playa, todos se encontraban disfrutando del sol, la arena, el mar y por supuesto de la compañía.

Lita platicaba con Amy de literatura y amor.

Amy- Es por eso que te digo que romeo y Julieta eran irracionales y no pensaban en las consecuencias.

Lita- Si pero, en realidad eso era verdadero amor y por eso actuaban de esa forma, además el amor es irracional ¿No?

Amy- Sí, creo que tienes razón, pero…

Artemis y Luna también se encontraban ahí, pues ya habían regresado de una misión en Tokio de cristal.

Artemis- Qué extraño, es todo lo que nos platicaron las chicas.

Luna- Es increíble que hayan pasado tantas cosas en nuestra ausencia.

Artemis- Pero qué bueno que todo ha regresado a la normalidad.

Luna- Si las chicas siguen como siempre, cuidándose entre ellas.

Artemis- Y lo mejor que Haruka y Michiru por fin regresaron.

Luna- Aun que me hubiera gustado conocer a Yue.

Artemis- Dicen que era muy ¡B O N I T A!

Luna- ¡¡¡ARTEMIS!!!

Y como siempre Reí y serena peleaban por tonterías.

Serena- Reí ya suelta a Darién, el es mío ·_·

Reí- Ay, serena no seas envidiosa _

Darién- Chicas, tranquilas por favor *_*

Serena- No hasta que te suelte _

Reí- Para eso tiene dos brazos… Para llevarnos a las dos… ¿verdad Darién? ^_^

Darién- ¿eh?... si *_*

Serena- Eso no es cierto T_T

Mina, Setsuna y Hotaru, hablaban de lo bella que era la vida y de los chicos por supuesto.

Mina- Ay, muy pronto voy a tener un novio que me quiera mucho y que me consienta…

Setsuna- A mi no me interesa encontrar a alguien por el momento, porque yo soy feliz mientras la vida siga y las tenga a ustedes.

Hotaru- Pues qué bueno que seas feliz, mamá Setsuna.

Mina- Y tu Hotaru, no tienes un novio escondo por ahí ^_^

Hotaru- No lo digas ni en broma… Imagínate papá Haruka te escucha y me mata.

Mina- ¿Pero por que lo dices?

Hotaru- Mira el otra vez, papá Haruka me llevo al parque, para que jugara con la pequeña moto que me había comprado y ya después de un rato me senté a su lado y en eso llego un niño y me dijo que si quería acompañarlo por un helado, entonces papá Haruka le dijo que primero aprendiera a escribir y que luego hiciera lo que se le diera en gana pero no conmigo, así que el niño se fue corriendo y luego me dijo a mí que me pusiera un suéter y que no me lo quitara en 50 años

Mina- Vaya si que Haruka es muy celosa contigo *_*

Hotaru- Si, es por eso que no voy a tener novio hasta los 50 +_+

Setsuna- Haruka solo lo decía en juego, mi niña.

Hotaru- Pues para mí que lo dijo muy enserio.

Setsuna- Bueno si es así entonces yo te ayudaré para que veas a tu novio a escondidas ^_^

Y por supuesto Haruka y Michiru también se encontraban platicando.

Michiru- Me encanta estar así a tu lado.

Haruka- Es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado… Amy y Lita se llevan muy bien como siempre

Michiru- Artemis y Luna por fin regresaron del futuro y están muy felices por nosotras.

Haruka- Reí y Serena, siguen peleándose por cualquier tontería, y el pobre de Darién no sabe qué hacer con ellas dos.

Michiru- Y Mina seguramente habla de chicos con Hotaru.

Haruka- ¡¡¡¿Qué dices?!!! ¡Hotaru está muy chica para hablar de esas cosas!... Además ella me prometió que no iba a tener novio hasta los 50.

Michiru- Seguramente porque tú la obligaste… Además Setsuna está con ellas y no creo que tampoco le resulte apropiado que Hotaru hable de chicos. Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Haruka- Para mí que Setsuna le ha de estar diciendo que si yo no la dejo tener novio, ella la va ayudar para que lo vea a escondidas.

Michiru- ¿Cómo crees? Setsuna nunca haría eso.

Haruka- Tienes razón… Es sólo que no soporto la idea de que mi pequeña este creciendo tan rápido… Si no pudimos disfrutarla cuando era bebé, ahora imagínate que de pronto llegue y me diga que tiene novio… Sentiría que el mundo se me viene encima.

Michiru- Que tontita eres, si para eso falta mucho… Además cuando ella ya haga su vida yo estaré a tu lado.

Llegó la noche y todos seguían en la playa alrededor de una fogata, se divertían, contaban chistes, quemaban bombones y contaban una que otra historia de terror, todo iba de maravilla, cuando sintieron la presencia de alguien que poco a poco se acercaba, iba con todos sus ropajes negros así que menos se distinguía por la oscuridad del lugar.

Darién- ¿Quién será?

Reí- No puede ser.

Amy- Es que, es, imposible.

Serena- Es Elena.

Luna y Artemis- ¿Elena? ¿·_·?

Michiru- Sí, es ella.

Elena- hola chicas ¿Qué no piensan saludar a una amiga?

Haruka- Hola… Pero ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

Elena- ¿Pensaban que eran las únicas que habían reencarnado en este planeta? Yo llegue aquí de la misma forma que ustedes, es sólo que después de la batalla decidí quedarme por unos instantes más en la luna, para poder despedirme a gusto de sus madres… pero yo no venía a darles explicaciones de esto, solo quiero pedirles un favor.

Lita- ¿Cuál?

Elena- que mañana lleguen a las 10:30 a esta dirección- les extendió la mano y les dio una hoja- Es muy importante lo que tengo que decirles así que sean puntuales… Michiru ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?

Michiru- Por supuesto.

Las dos chicas se alejaron de las demás.

Elena- Contigo necesito hablar antes, así que te espero a las 9:00 en esta dirección- De igual forma le extendió una hoja, regresaron a donde se encontraban las demás y Elena se retiró.

Ya se encontraban todos en sus respectivas casas, eran las dos de la mañana y Michiru no podía dormir, Haruka se despertó al darse cuenta de que la cama se sentía vacía y al buscar con la mirada a Michiru la vio recargada en el balcón.

Haruka- ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta? Mi hermosa sirena- Dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

Michiru- Es sólo que me pregunto qué es lo que nos quiere decir Elena.

Haruka- Sea lo que sea, tú sabes que yo estaré a tu lado.

Michiru- Es que…

Haruka- ¿Qué pasa, que es lo que quieres decirme y no puedes?

Michiru dio media vuelta sin zafarse de los brazos de Haruka y la miro a los ojos- A mi me citó antes que a ustedes.

Haruka- Y lo que te preocupa es que no sabes llegar ¿Verdad?

Michiru- ¡Qué mala! aun que déjame decirte que también en parte es eso, pues nunca me he aprendido los nombres de las calles en las que ando, así que no se si ya he estado ahí.

Haruka- Por eso no te preocupes yo te llevo y después regreso por las demás en lo que tu platicas con Elena ¿Te parece bien?

Michiru- Si

Haruka- Bueno entonces hay que descansar un rato más- Le dijo… y la llevo a la cama.

Al día siguiente

Haruka- Apúrate, Michiru, ya son diez para las nueve.

Michiru- ya voy… ¿Cómo me veo?

Haruka- Muy hermosa, como siempre.

Salieron de la casa muy a prisa, Haruka metía el acelerador hasta el fondo, para que Michiru no llegara tarde a la cita con Elena.

Michiru- Haruka ¿No crees que vas muy rápido?

Haruka- No importa ya casi llegamos.

Segundos después Haruka frenó inesperadamente.

Haruka- Ya llegamos, dos minutos para las nueve.

Michiru- ¡No puede ser!

Haruka- ¿Qué pasa?

Michiru- ¿Estás segura que este es el lugar?

Haruka- Si ¿Por qué?

Michiru- Es que… En esta cafetería conocí a Yue

Haruka- Tal vez es una coincidencia

Michiru- Sí, tiene que ser.

Haruka- Bueno entonces te dejo… Voy por las demás.

Haruka se fue y Michiru entro a la cafetería y noto que los dos lugares seguían vacíos, era algo extraño que precisamente esos dos lugares cada que iba estaban desocupados, Michiru se sentó en el lugar que antes ocupaba, pidió un capuchino y se dio cuenta que faltaba un minuto para las nueve.

Michiru- que extraño, que me encuentre en este lugar y que tu no estés aquí… el asiento que ocupabas sigue vacío, es como si también esperara tu regreso

Le llevaron su orden y comenzó a sonar el reloj de la cafetería.

Michiru- las nueve, la hora de nuestras citas sin ser citas- suspiro- cómo te extraño

La chica clavo sus pensamientos y su mirada en el café y sintió que el tiempo se detenía, no sentía presencias, ni escuchaba ruido alguno, pero al poco tiempo algo la perturbo.

- Un expreso, por favor.

Michiru levanto la mirada buscando ansiosamente el provenir de aquella petición y al fin encontró a la dueña de aquella singular voz, la joven sentía que el corazón se le desprendía, que las fuerzas se le iban y que la respiración le faltaba, se levanto de su lugar pensando si sería un sueño, y llego hasta la otra chica…

Michiru- Yo… Es que… No… Puede…

Yue- mira nada más quien es la que se pone nerviosa ahora ^_^

Michiru se abalanzo y abrazo a Yue

Michiru- Estas viva ¡¡¡Estas viva!!!

Yue- Eso es algo que mas al rato te contare, ahora solo quiero que me escuches… Si no te busqué antes fue porque no quería entrometerme entre tú y Haruka, yo te hice una promesa y la cumplí, de igual forma que tu lo hiciste… Yo sé que te amaré toda la vida, pero tu verdadero amor es Haruka, y eso lo sabes de sobra… Por eso seguí con mi vida y dejé que tu siguieras con la tuya y si he vuelto es porque tenían que saber la verdad de que seguía con vida y sobre todo… Tú tenías que saberlo.

Michiru- Yo te sigo amando y eso lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Yue- Claro que lo sé, pues nuestro amor es muy diferente a los demás, es algo que nadie entendería.

Michiru- Claro que no lo entenderían, pues nos amamos siendo libres, nos amamos distantes, nos amamos dejándonos ir, nos amamos sabiendo que en realidad amamos a alguien más, nos amamos porque curamos nuestras heridas.

Yue- Pero sobre todo nos amamos porque sabemos que jamás podremos amarnos.

Michiru- ¡Por dios si alguien me lo explicara así no lo entendería! Si aún sintiéndolo no lo entiendo, se me haría más complicado si no lo sintiera… Es por eso que no le digo nada a Haruka, porque tampoco lo entendería.

Así pasaron poco más de una hora.

Yue- Es tiempo de irnos las chicas nos esperan en un pequeño parque… Ahí es donde las cité.

Yue tenía razón ya todas esperaban impacientes a Elena, sin saber que no era ella en realidad quien las quería ver.

Haruka- Ya son la 10:30 Elena aun debe de seguir hablando con Michiru.

Serena- Es muy extraño que la haya citado a ella primero que a nosotras.

- Es que en realidad yo no la cité.

Haruka- Elena ¿Cómo que tu no la citaste?

Elena- De hecho ya viene Michiru con su cita.

A lo lejos vieron que Michiru se acercaba con un acompañante.

Lita- ¿Es Yue?

Elena- Así es.

Hotaru- ¿De verdad es Yue?

Elena- He dicho que si.

Entonces Hotaru no espero más y corrió para alcanzar a Yue, y esta la recibió felizmente en sus brazos… y llegaron hasta donde estaban todas.

Artemis- ¿Es ella? Sí que es hermosa.

Luna- La verdad es que si.

Yue- Los que me faltaba por conocer, Luna y Artemis ¿No?

- Si ¿a_a?

Serena- ¿Cómo es que estas con vida?

Yue- Sus madres unieron sus fuerzas para poder salvarme, pensando que yo les haría más falta a ustedes, y después de entregarme toda su energía desaparecieron y ya no supe mas de ellas… Al regresar a la tierra continué con mi vida normal y espere a que curaran un par de heridas que tenía guardadas en mi corazón, y entonces decidí que ya era hora de que supieran la verdad.

Darién- Pues nos alegra mucho que te encuentre bien.

Lita- Claro, puedes contar con nosotras para lo que quieras.

Amy- Sería un placer para nosotras poderte ayudar

Mina- Y si algún día necesitas compañía solo dímelo y con mucho gusto estaré contigo.

Reí- No le hagas caso esta loquita, pero si necesitas a una amiga para eso estoy yo.

Serena- Lo bueno es que es mina la que está loca ¿Verdad Reí?

Reí- Ay Serena tonta cállate.

Hotaru- Creo que no las extrañaras mucho.

Yue- Claro que las extrañare, aun que no tendré porque, pues cada vez que me necesiten ahí estaré

Setsuna- ¿Ó sea que te quedaras aquí?

Yue- Así es.

Serena- Qué bueno, entonces así podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi madre, por mí y todos mis seres queridos.

Yue- Pues para mí es un honor princesa.

Serena se acerco y le dio un beso en cada mejilla a Yue.

- Yue siento llegar tarde pero es que había mucho tráfico.

Yue se separo inmediatamente de Serena.

- Himeko, yo… Eh… Te presento a unas amigas, ella es serena, Reí, mina, lita, Amy, Setsuna, Elena Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka y el es Darién, y éstos son sus gatos Artemis y Luna.

Himeko- Es un placer conocerlos a todos.

Mina- Pregunta, ¿Qué eres tú de Yue?

Serena- ¿Eres su amiga?

Darién- Serena, no te metas.

Himeko- Tus amigas son tal como me las describiste.

Mina- Contesta a nuestras preguntas, por favor.

Himeko- No, no soy su amiga.

Michiru- Entonces ¿Eres su novia?

Himeko- Si, lo soy.

Yue- Bueno es hora de irnos, nos veremos pronto, chicas.

Haruka- Espera Yue… A mí también me da mucho gusto que te quedes con nosotras

Yue- Lo sé ¡Ha!... Por cierto cuida por lo mientras a mi hermosa princesa ^_^

Haruka- Eso no me causa ninguna gracia

Yue- A mí tampoco me la causo cuando tú me lo dijiste.

Haruka- ¿Es venganza?

Yue- No, para nada ^_^

Yue se retiro con Himeko a su lado y solo le sonrió a Michiru.

Haruka- ¿No te dan celos?

Michiru- No ¿Por qué tendrían que darme?

Haruka- No lo sé, Himeko es muy bonita.

Michiru- ¡¡¡HARUKA!!!

Después de haberla visto en el parque, decidí visitarla en su casa aunque fuera muy arriesgado… era aproximadamente la una de la mañana, me transforme en el Ángel De La Luna y volé hasta su ventana, las cortinas estaban abiertas y pude verla ahí, al lado de Haruka, estaba durmiendo en sus brazos, seguí ahí por unos instantes y cuando ya me disponía a irme, Michiru me detuvo.

Michiru- Venias a despedirte.

Yue- Solo de ti… Sólo quiero que no sea incomodo cuando por alguna razón tengamos que estar en el mismo lugar.

Michiru- No lo será, a menos de que lleves a tu nueva novia.

Yue- ¿Estas celosa?

Michiru- Probablemente.

Yue- Bueno ya me voy, solo quería decirte eso y que… Te amaré por siempre.

Michiru- Yo también te seguiré amando- Le dijo quitándose el anillo que tenía en la mano izquierda

Yue- ¿Por qué no te lo habías quitado desde antes?

Michiru- Muchas veces me pidió Haruka que me lo quitara, pero yo no le hacía caso y dejó de insistirme cuando le explique que este anillo era una promesa, y ahora yo te lo devuelvo para que se lo des a la persona que ahora te hace muy feliz.

Yue- Pero si esa persona ya lo tiene… Porque aun que tu no estés conmigo tu me haces muy feliz

Michiru- ¿Entonces qué hacemos con el anillo?

Yue- Tengo una idea- La cargó y se la llevo volando por encima del mar y por debajo de la luna, de pronto se detuvo.

Michiru- ¿Qué haces?

Yue- Dame el anillo- Michiru le dio el anillo un poco extrañada.

Michiru- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Yue- Arrojarlo al mar.

Michiru- Es muy bonito como para tirarlo al mar.

Yue- Pero ahora será más bonita nuestra promesa… Tú eres feliz y yo soy feliz, así que nuestra felicidad quedara sellada para siempre, con la ayuda del mar y la luna.

Michiru solo sonrió aprobando la nueva promesa que se hacían, así que arrojaron el anillo al mar y se prometieron que siempre podrían contar la una con la otra, en cualquier instante, en cualquier lugar y en cualquier circunstancia.

Yue llevo a Michiru de regreso a su casa, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se retiró… Michiru regreso a la cama y abrazo con mucha ternura a Haruka haciendo que esta despertara.

Haruka- ¿Qué pasa?

Michiru- Nada, es solo que no puedo dormir.

Haruka- Bueno pues ya que me despertaste…

Michiru- ¡Haruka!

Haruka- ¿Qué?

Michiru- TE AMO

Esa fue la última vez que te vi, y sé que muy pronto volveremos avernos… y…

Himeko- ¿Yue sigues escribiendo tu cuento?

Yue- No es un cuento amor, es mi historia y si… Ya casi acabo.

Himeko- por qué no lo dejas ya y vuelves a la cama conmigo, ya son casi las cuatro de la mañana, así que… ¿Porqué no lo aprovechamos?

Yue- De acuerdo, ya voy.

Himeko- Me encanta tu voz… es tan sexy…

Yue- Y a mí me encantas tú.

Himeko- Si es así entonces te espero en la bañera.

Yue solo sonrió…

…Y si algún día llegas a leer esta que es nuestra historia, quiero que sepas que es verdad que desde que te conocí, cambiaste mi vida entera… Siempre te amare mi bella princesa.

¡Ah! Y por supuesto Haruka y Michiru vivieron felices para siempre… al igual que yo

FIN

Escrito por Yue Sama

Michiru- Haruka ¿Hasta cuanto me seguirás amando?

Haruka- Hasta que el cielo y el mar dejen de ser uno solo.

FIN.

Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con este extraño final, pero no se me ocurrió otro, y los que ya tenía pensados no eran totalmente de mi agrado.

Pues bien no me queda más que agradecerles por tomarse su tiempo y haber leído mi fic, que espero y les haya gustado

Cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación o reclamo, escríbanme a: angelunar_


End file.
